Temptations
by guiltypleasurexo
Summary: Sophia Turner has spent her teen years learning of the supernatural world she was constantly being dragged into by her missing sister, her sister's dead werewolf boyfriend & the older male who she met one night who happens to be the ex-alpha. Derek wants to help Sophia and she wants to help him. They can't keep their hands off each other despite the supernatural drama & age gap.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The upbeat song came to an end, the sound of a calmer tune played from the dj booth at the front of the dance floor where a large group of people were crowded around, drinks in their hands, jumping and singing along to the music, some were grinding against one another whilst others just stayed close to their companions enjoying themselves and letting loose, something Sophia had planned to do since the beginning of this week and now that it was a Saturday night she was doing exactly that.

The young girl quickly made her way over to the bar area the best she could in the heels she was wearing, her head was spinning, her vision slightly blurry, her golden hair was messily swooped over my head, she felt hot and thirsty from the constant movement on the dance floor and from how much alcohol she was consuming between every few songs. Jumping up unsteadily onto the bar stool, Sophia beckoned the bar tender over the best she could in the state she was in and tried to straighten herself out so that bartender had a chance of serving her knowing already how wasted she was.

"Same again" she told him straight running her fingers through her hair and she fluttered her long eyelashes at him to increase the chances of him serving her again. The bartender threw his towel over his shoulder giving the young girl in front of him a surprised look that she really wanted more to drink. 

Before the bartender even had a chance to reply to her a figure came and sat down beside Sophia on another bar stool and pushed some money notes onto the surface in front of pair and towards the man behind it "Make that two"

Confused Sophia turned her head to the side blinking away the blurriness what kept taking over her. Her eyes examined the man who had now sat down beside her, they had dark short brown hair and their eyes were a light green hazel colour, a dark layer of stubble formed over their chin and along their jaw. He wore a tight black jumper which was rolled up to his elbows; you could see the outline of his muscles through the material and Sophia couldn't help but stare at the man in front of me. Sophia didn't know whether it was due to the alcohol but something about him was just drawing him into her. She couldn't help but feel like she recognised him from somewhere before.

Shaking away her thoughts, Sophia raised her eyebrow up at the man beside her a smirk playing on her lips as the man span his head round to face her a serious look on his face "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him confused as to why this random man was getting involved with her when they didn't even know each other and Sophia had come to the club alone, she wasn't with any friends or a partner. It was just herself. There was a reason for that. Sophia just wanted to get away, get away from her house, her friends, her normal everyday life. She wanted to have fun and she thought that was exactly what she was doing, what was the harm in that?

"What are you doing here at the club?" The guy repeated beside her.

Laughing to her drunkenly, Sophia stared back at him more amused at his question than a sober person would have been but Sophia found everything funny when she was drunk "What are you on about? It's a club duh, what else do you think you do at a club. You drink, you dance, you meet people, you smoke and if you're lucky enough, you get lucky"

He shook his head coming closer towards me his elbows now resting against the bar before he spoke quietly to her "No, I mean the fact that you're in a club and drinking alcohol under aged"

Rolling her eyes at his words, knowing she had heard it all before from people who worked at clubs and the customers but no one complained about it and still continued to get her drinks and let her come and go as she pleased whenever she wanted. "What? Are you a cop or something? Are you going to arrest me?" Sophia said back to him sarcastically finding the situation amusing and her sarcasm was even more on point than usual.

"No, I'm just wondering, wondering what a young girl like you is doing in a place like this" He responded back and rotated back round in his seat thanking the bartender as he placed the drinks we had ordered down in front of them on a tray. Taking a shot glass off of the plastic tray he carefully sat the glass down in front of Sophia before he picked up one for himself bringing up to his lips looking back at the girl. "Cheers"

Grabbing the shot glass, she downed it quickly her eyes not leaving his as the strong taste hit the back of her throat and she pulled a disgusted face at the liquid. The man next to her chuckled wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, putting his shot glass back onto the tray and she copied his actions still trying to work out how she knew she recognised this man from somewhere.

"Do I know you? Like I feel like I really know you from somewhere, did you go to my school? Or do you live on my street?" Sophia rambled to him the side effect of the alcohol taking over her body more as she tried her best to act normal and that she was in control of the situation rather than her drunken mind.

"No you don't know me" he said sharply the seriousness from before returning within seconds and Sophia felt a hint of defence come from him, like he didn't like showing any emotion, like he was numb and serious all the time. Even if he did show any emotion just once, he would instantly go back to the solemn mood. She already felt intrigued by this man, his story and maybe even the way he slightly just a tiny bit sounded interested in her.

The sound of Tiésto Wasted played through the club, the group of individuals near the dj began cheering at the song, a personal favourite of everyone in the club and it was currently Sophia's favourite song too. Grinning madly at the song choice she hastily sprung down from her chair and held onto the side of the bar trying to steady herself up the best she could. "Come dance with me"

The man stared back at her baffled at what the young girl was asking him to do, there was no way in hell he was going to dance with her. He only came her for a few drinks, just to drown his sorrows and that's when he spotted Sophia sat at the bar. He didn't plan on taking to the young girl, but he remembered her from being around town and couldn't help but want to talk to a stranger tonight, someone who didn't know him well enough to get involved with him. But here, Derek Hale was trying his up most to put up his guard like always and not let the girl in.

"No I don't dance" Derek stated cautiously before he called the bartender back over and ordered some shots for himself and faced Sophia again who was pouting at him obviously saddened by his refusal.

"Come on, loosen up" Sophia paused leaning over and grabbing his wrist and making his hand wave up in the air in time to the music "I bet everyone always tells you off for being so serious"

Derek smirked at the girl's attempts to make him dance with her as the tray of shots came over to him and he quickly downed all of them one after the other. Whilst Sophia still continued to hold onto his wrist and began cheering after he swallowed the last shot. He couldn't help but find himself laughing at the girl, for once in his life he actually felt relaxed and he knew it was down to Sophia being so easy going and somewhat adorable. _Did I really just think that?_ Derek thought to himself as his eyes traced over the girl next to him, she was an average height with a slim body, her legs were out and a pair of high waisted denim shorts sat on her hips alongside a blue floral bandeau showing a small amount of cleavage at the top. She had fairly long golden brown hair what was messy due to the humidity in the club, her eyes were a similar colour to Derek's and she had plump red lips. Sophia's image made her look a lot older than she actually was and Derek definitely believed that.

"Alright, Alright, I'll dance with you"


	2. Part 1:

**This story is based during season 4 after Derek returns back to his normal age in Episode 2, I don't own the teen wolf characters apart from my OC.**

Sunlight was trying to filter through the curtains lightening the dark plain room the following morning. Sophia shuffled over, trying to change positions and get herself comfortable as she could feel her whole body ache. Snuggling her face deeper into the pillow her head was perched upon, she breathed in the smell on the pillow, an unfamiliar smell wafting up into her nostrils causing her heart to start thudding in her chest.

Sophia's eyes shot open instantly, a pain shooting up to the top of her head and she scrunched her face up in annoyance at her wrong move. She groaned rubbing her eyes with her finger tips; everything seemed to hurt, like she had been hit by a bus several times.

Sighing she raised up from the bed she was laying on taking in her surroundings, the four walls what made the room were grey, two large windows with old looking curtains where the sun was trying to come through stood on one of the walls, there was a wooden chest of draws on the wall opposite the bed, the floor was wooden and the room felt cold and unwelcoming, like it wasn't really used much. She didn't even have any idea where she was or any memory of how she got there.

Gasping Sophia pulled the covers away from her body quickly, noticing she was still dressed in the clothes she had worn to the club however her shoes were the only thing missing. Sighing in relief that whoever home she was now in she hadn't had sex with them or gotten raped or whatever dreaded thing she could think of that could happen to her when she was not in control of herself. All she could remember from last night was meeting some guy at the bar, then dancing and drinking with him before it all just went black and then there was nothing. She felt disgusted at her actions to say the least.

Lost in her own thoughts, Sophia hadn't even noticed that the bedroom door had flung open and that someone else was now in the room with her. Derek slowly wondered into the room after sensing the girl he had met and took home last night was now awake and alert of her new environment. Standing in front of the bed Sophia was sat in, her head rolled up to look at Derek and a look of shock washed over her face at the sight of the older guy in front of her, not expecting it to be him who she had spent the night with and now woke up in what she was guessing his room.

"Holy shit" Sophia muttered to herself suddenly feeling self-conscious about the lack of clothing she was wearing and how bad she probably looked to the man. She knew who he was now; her sober mind was definitely trying to tell her that she knew the man last night and she was correct on that one. "You're Derek Hale"

"Why yes I am" he responded to Sophia slyly taking a seat down on the end of the bed.

"No way, I knew I recognised you!" Sophia exclaimed her mind trying to remember their conversation at the bar last night but it was just like a blank to her, she couldn't remember a thing about it and she was in astonishment to think she had gotten involved with Derek. "I can't believe I just spent the night with you, in your bed, this is so wrong, you're like an old man to me"

Derek scoffed somewhat offended by the young girl who had basically made it out to be like he was in his late sixties rather than his real age what was in his nearly mid-twenties. "I know I'm older than some of the people I hang I around this town with, but I'm not that old"

Sophia shook her head stunned that this guy really didn't have any idea of what he had gotten himself involved with. When he found out he was going to want to get Sophia away from him as fast as he possibly could. There was no way he would want anything to do with her if he found out about her. "Oh trust me Derek, you have no idea how old I really am"

Derek's eyes left hers when he had previously been looking at and averted over to her chest area which was hanging over the top of the duvet and then back up to her face were she was looking at him anxiously. "I know you were under aged at the club but you don't look that young"

"I'm in high school" Sophia stated clearly knowing that Derek probably thought she may be a few years younger than him by the way she styled herself on nights out, it was all an act and some people believed it. "I'm only a junior"

"You're what? You're a junior?" Derek without any warning flew up from the edge of the bed, his eyes wide and Sophia could see that his breathing had gotten a bit heavier from her reveal. All Sophia could do was nod back at him, worried that his reaction was going to end badly after the things she had heard over the years about Derek.

Derek brought his fingers up to his nose and pinched it lightly his eyes shutting as he did so like he was stressed out. Sophia watched him biting down on her bottom lip as she swung her legs out of the side of the bed and noticed her heels on the floor. Bending down to pick them up, she wondered over to him ignoring the banging headache the dreaded hangover working its magic on her.

"Look, just forget you even met me okay? I'll forget you too. I'll go back to being a teenager in high school and you can go back to doing whatever you do" Sophia told him heading over to the door ready to get out of there and leave, pretending like nothing even happened between the two, even if something did happen.

Before Sophia could even grab the door handle, Derek stopped her standing in front of her against the door trapping her from going anywhere. "It's not that easy. There was a reason I spoke to you at the bar" Sophia frowned up at waiting for him to continue, confusion written all over her face. "I went to the bar because I needed to just forget some stuff for just one night, I had a pretty crap few weeks and when I was with you, I felt different"

"Different as in?"

Derek was about to speak when he heard voices coming from downstairs and he mentally cursed in his head knowing that he was going to have to face the reality sooner than he would have hoped. Taking hold of Sophia's wrist he gently pulled her back over to the bed and sat her down on top of it "Just listen to me for a second, I have some business to take care of downstairs, so can you just wait here till I get back and I promise I'll take you home when I'm back"

Sophia nodded quickly at him following his instructions as she watched him go back over to the door knowing not to argue with him, she didn't want to get on his bad side "Wait" she called out to him "What kind of business?"

"Just some stuff" Derek answered her giving her a fake smile not wanting to have to lie to the girl, she was too innocent to have gotten involved with him in the first place and for once in his life he felt guilty for even taking her home last night.

Sophia noticed how his smile faded and his eyes drop down to the floor like he was hiding something from her and that something he didn't want her to find out about. However, Sophia had a gut feeling she knew what she was on about. Her whole teen years of growing up, she was brought into this world and she had learnt and seen so much about it that she wasn't hardly ever scared, she was used to it and it meant she already understood Derek just that little bit.

Derek grabbed hold of the door handle and left the room, not even taking any last minute look at Sophia as he did so before he walked down the steps leading to the ground floor of his loft, what he called home. Reaching the bottom step, he made his way over to the small couch where his uncle was already assembled upon and a woman he didn't know much about sat opposite on a wooden chair, her legs perched on the coffee table in the space between them.

Derek's uncle raised his eyebrows up at his nephew suggestively referring to Derek's little acquaintance upstairs as Derek shook his head irritated at his assumption taking a seat beside him. "The tables Italian" Peter, Derek's uncle indicated to the woman who remained with her feet up on the surface.

"So are these boots" the woman responded back smartly looking between her shoes and Peter, Derek smirking slightly with his head down wanting to just get this over and down with. "Are we going to talk Interior design in Fashion or are we going to talk numbers?"

Peter sighed leaning forward on the sofa, Derek beside him picking up some sunglasses and looking back at his reflection in them the woman observing him as he did so. Peter pulled out some paper from his pocket along with a pen and wrote a sum of money down onto before he slammed the pen down onto the table and slid the note towards her. The woman picked it up reading over it and began writing back on the same bit of paper, sliding it back their way.

Peter viewed her writing on the paper getting irritated at what he saw "We're hiring you to find, Kate. Not assassinate the president"

Derek looked between the pair as the woman spoke up a serious tone in her voice "I was hired by the Calaveras to find Kate, you're hiring me to find her first. Going against the Calaveras is what's going to cost you"

Peter grabbed the pen and scribbled a number onto the paper and shoved the paper and pen to her. She didn't even look at what he had wrote; she slid the paper back earning a dramatic sigh from Peter who had now gotten up from the couch whilst Derek picked up the paper and tore it up in his hands. "We'll pay" he said calmly to the woman his approach more different to his uncles "Just find Kate. That's all I want"

Meanwhile, Sophia sat anxiously on the bed counting the minutes she had been sat up here in Derek Hales room while Derek was downstairs doing god knows what. She had literally just then counted to ten minutes, something she had decided to do to cure her boredom and hope that the time would go quick. A loud slam of a door closing downstairs startled her out of her thoughts and she thought that maybe Derek had gone and left her here all alone.

Standing up from the bed, she made her way over to the door ready to find out what the hell was going on and if she had any way of getting out of this place and back home where she could actually cure her hang over. Carefully she walked out of the room, her shoes still clutched in her hand and she came to an abrupt halt at the beginning of a spiral staircase. She could hear footsteps from below her and that's when she knew that maybe she wasn't alone.

"Are you insane?" Sophia heard a strangers voice yell causing her to jump slightly at the rage in his voice making her bend down and hold onto the banister, trying to hide away so she wasn't seen but also listen in at the same time to what was going on.

"We didn't have a choice" Derek said sadly and Sophia sighed in relief that Derek hadn't gone and left her that he was still there and planned to keep his promise. Her eyes wondered over to the scene in front of her as she could see another older man present in the room, Derek's back was turned, and his palms leant against a table where the other person was now heading over to. "We spent a week looking for her and we came up with nothing"

"If we don't find out who told Kate about the vault, we don't get those bonds back. What do you think I'm going to do then, huh? Get a job, my resume is slightly out of date" He stopped behind Derek an angered look plastered on his face and all Sophia could do was feel sorry for Derek. "We got robbed, Derek"

The man grabbed hold of his shoulder and was about to spin him around shouting 'Robbed' again when Derek viciously spun around taking hold of the other man's wrist. Derek's face had changed completely; his face had turned into wolf form, his eyes now a strange greeny yellow colour and fangs began to pop out of his mouth as Derek growled back at the man. Sophia's hands up to her mouth in amazement at the sight beneath her, her breathing stepping up a few paces. She knew now that all the stories she had been told were now true. Derek Hale was in fact a werewolf.

"Oh that's a new look for you" the other man told Derek who had now finished growling at him and pulled himself off of the man breathing heavily. "What happened to your eyes?"

Derek tried to calm himself down before he responded to him his face now back to normal but he still looked pissed at what had happened or been happening. "I don't know, but I'm willing to pay to find out"


	3. Part 2:

Sophia gazed out of the car window as the car passed by houses, businesses, streets and wood areas. Her legs were pulled up to her stomach and her arms were wrapped around them on the passenger's seat trying to stop her belly from aching as it had been a long time since she had even eaten anything and her body was just begging for some source of food, her hangover was not making her feel better at all.

The car journey remained silent between Sophia and Derek who had now eventually gotten round to his promise and was taking Sophia back to her house. It was the kind of silence that was very awkward, only minimal words coming from Sophia as she gave Derek directions to her home.

Derek knew Sophia had heard and possibly seen the whole heated debate between his uncle and himself, however he had no idea how to handle the situation and what lies to tell her about it. He didn't want to have to lie to the girl, who was just a teenager and didn't need to be involved with this mess he had brought her into just by saying a few words to her at the club last night. But, he couldn't have just left the girl to make her own way home last night, she was definitely too wasted to even walk in a straight line let alone find a way home and it was the early hours of the morning, anyone or anything could have been lurking the streets.

He turned a corner driving through into a street what had bigger house than the usual family home, many had iron gates and high brick walls covering them giving them a private rich feel to them. Derek guessed that Sophia was from a pretty wealthy family by the street she lived on and his guess was right when he pulled up outside a large cream coloured building, white windows were spread out along the house, a large white glass double door was in the centre of the house, three garages were shut along the left side of the house and a big drive way surrounded the property, although there were no cars outside or any sign of anyone around, it was like the house was empty.

Sophia brought her legs back down off from the seat and sat up more leaning down to pick up her heels from the car floor before mumbling a thank you to Derek and reaching over to open the car door, wanting nothing more to just run away from this awkward situation. That's what she always did. She'd run.

"Wait" Derek spoke up grabbing hold of her wrist before she even had the chance to unlock the door "Whatever you saw back there, just forget whatever you saw and heard, ok? No one has to know about this. Like you said go back to being a junior in high school"

Sophia sighed beside him snatching her hand back and placing it on her lap giving him a mischievous smirk knowing what he was talking about "I already know Derek so you don't have to pretend with me"

"Know what? There is nothing to know?"

Sophia shook her head amused at Derek's attempts to try and hide what he really was and what world he lived in from her. But she already knew a lot more about him and the supernatural than he could have imagined. Sophia spent most of her teenager years learning all about the on goings around beacon hills regarding the supernatural, she had even seen some of the crazy things or she had simply just been told about them from her older sister and her sister's boyfriend. She had been brought into the supernatural world and pretty much lived in it but from a side view, she was never fully involved in it until now.

"I know about the supernatural. I know you're a werewolf. I know about your powers and I probably know a lot more than you think I do" Sophia explained to him smugly releasing this was the first time she had been encountered with another werewolf apart from her sister's boyfriend,. He was the one who told everything there is to know about the supernatural in Beacon Hills. He had mentioned Derek a number of times throughout the years, all these stories and rumours about him.

"How? Are you a supernatural creature I should be afraid of or a hunter?" Derek questioned the teenager beside him, a worried look registering on his face and all Sophia could do was laugh.

"No you idiot" Sophia chuckled out loud her headache getting worse the louder she laughed but she couldn't help it "I'm just a normal teenager. My older sister's boyfriend was a werewolf"

"Was?"

"Yeah" Sophia stopped laughing a sad look came across her face as the recent events she had purposely tried to forget about came hitting her like a tonne of bricks "He died"

"Oh" Derek gave her a sympathetic smile knowing what it was like to have someone close to you die, that someone being his family. He noticed her pained expression still remained on her face and he felt bad for letting her bring that up so he quickly changed the conversation "Are you parent's home?"

"Um no" she said shaking her head glancing back at the house "They're on business trips, my mom owns her own fashion boutique in London and my dad travels the world a lot giving presentations to different world wide companies"

Derek nodded back at her taking her eyes off her for the first time since the car had stopped outside her home. He gazed at the road in front of him as the awkward silence from before crept over the pair of them, neither of them knowing how to say goodbye and if they would ever see each other again after last nights events. Sophia had been thinking about on the whole journey here what the hell happened between her and Derek, she knew she didn't have sex with him or so she thought, but she could have done other things with him, things what didn't involve her taking off her clothing.

"Derek, Last night did we…." Sophia spoke up shyly his eyes focused on her now rather than the road and for the first time in the time she had spent with him she felt nervous "you know… do anything"

Derek lowered his head a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he thought back to last night and their actions "No, we just kissed a few times"

Sophia's heart stopped beating for a moment at his confession not even expecting him to reply with that. She didn't think she would actually end up doing anything with him. Or that's what she had hoped. Sophia suddenly felt disgusted about the situation she had gotten herself in, she felt dirty, she felt stupid and she felt like she had been used. She was just a teenager in high school yet it was like she had been acting slutty and a drunken mess.

"Derek. This was a mistake. It should have never happened. Thanks for giving me somewhere to stay for the night and driving me home but this can never happen again. As we have been saying I'm just a teenager and you're older than me, this is so wrong and no one can ever find out about last night. Let's just forget we ever met each other and don't worry your secret is safe with me" Sophia quickly rambled to him grabbing hold of the car door, climbing out of it and slamming it shut behind her before Derek could even stop her from doing so this time.

He watched as the young girl jogged up her drive way heading towards her front door where she unlocked it and went inside closing the door behind her and leaving Derek alone in his car. Derek slammed his hands against the steering wheel angrily at how he was the one to approach to the young girl last night, not even having any idea how old she really was just wanting to use someone to take away the sadness he felt. But he didn't even think once not even twice that she was a junior in high school. He felt guilty for the idiotic choice he made last night.

*~*

After driving back to the loft, Derek took a quick shower and began searching for clues in a police report regarding recent events what had happened in his life trying to distract himself from Sophia and the guilt he felt. Braeden the woman from earlier was now back and after much negotiation with money was now preparing herself for her hunt to find, Kate.

Derek searched through the pages scanning the file for any answers that might be useful to them but there was nothing it was pointless "There's nothing in here about, Kate. This killer used an axe"

"Actually he used a military tomahawk" Braeden said smartly as she began pulling on a new shirt behind Derek's back.

"That's not in this report" he replied back confused slightly looking to her over his shoulder as she finished changing her clothes.

"I know"

"You going to tell me what else you know"

"Not yet cause I don't really know much"

"But you know something" Derek stated getting a little irritated at the lack of information he was getting from this girl as he closed the police report and fully turned round to face her placing his hands down on the table which she stood behind.

"Maybe but the problem is the people I need to talk to right now don't talk to people like you" she informed him slyly knowing that would make Derek slightly angry but if he was willing to pay to find Kate then he would do whatever.

"You want me to wait for you?" Derek said sarcastically earning a raised eyebrow from Braeden who now began to lean forward against the table.

"I want you to trust me" she answered back but it was more like a demand for Derek to put his trust in someone for once in his life.

"And why should I trust you? I don't know anything about you" he questioned her raising his eyebrows up at her attempts to work her ways into gaining his trust.

"Yeah well I know you" she looked at him in the eyes deeply "and I know what you really want" Derek stared at her as she began wondering round the side of the table coming to stand beside him and he did the same facing her waiting for her to continue. "You want what Kate stole from you. The true nature of someone is reflected in their eyes, in your case, the colour of your eyes"

Braeden stepped away from Derek heading towards the door to begin what she even came here for in the first place. Derek glanced down at the floor below him an angered look registering on his face as he picked up an object off the table and chucked it towards Braeden just as the sound of unfamiliar phone ring tone played throughout the quiet loft. "You've got a week"

Braeden caught the object in her hands, flipping her jacket over her shoulder as she began to walk away speaking as she did "You better get that, might be important"

The door slammed shut as Braeden left leaving Derek feeling frustrated at what had happened to him over the past few weeks, it was like everything was getting worse and nothing was getting any better. Sighing loudly to himself, he began to trace the sound of the phone ringing with his senses and he could sense that the ringing was coming from somewhere upstairs.

Climbing up the top of the staircase the ringing came to a stop but there was a small object on the floor which was lighting up and vibrating below him. Bending down to the object, he placed the phone into his hand as a list of missed calls and messages came up on the screen and he unlocked it with his fingers.

His breathing hitched in his throat as the phones wallpaper came into sight and his eyes were drawn to one girl in particular in the photo. The golden hair was in lose waves, the green eyes were bright, the plump red lips were grinning, she was dressed in a white long vest top with ripped denim shorts, her arm was wrapped round another girls who was beside her, the other girl had dark curly hair who was instead pulling a cheeky grin a red plastic cup in her hand. They all looked so happy and like they were having fun, like normal teenagers should.

A messaged flashed up onto the top of the screen turning Derek away from his thoughts; the name '**Emily**' was in bold and the start of the message could be seen. '_Sophia! Ring me when you get this…._' For the first time since last night, Derek had only now learnt the name of the girl he had brought home last night. This was her phone. She must have dropped it here when Derek and Peter had spotted her watching their argument. And now Derek had her phone in his hands knowing he would have to give it back to her sometime, meaning he would have to see her again.

*~*

After a much needed plate of breakfast foods, Sophia took a long nap trying to cure the horrible hangover her body was currently going through to all the alcohol she had consumed last night. Whenever this happened all she would do is sleep, for a long period of time in many cases and that's exactly what Sophia did. She hadn't thought much about last night when she had gotten back home, just wanting to forget it like per usual and move on from the mistakes she had made.

Once she had woken up from her slumber, it had already started to get dark outside knowing she had slept through pretty much of the afternoon and early evening. Sophia felt disgusting and dirty, her body still smelling like alcohol and sweat from the club. She needed a hot shower and to change into a new pair of pyjamas just to make her feel better, her headache from before had passed thankfully.

Stripping out of her clothing, she tossed the dirty clothes into the washing basket in the corner of her room what seemed to be piling up day by day due to her parents being away for the past couple of weeks, leaving Sophia to do her own chores, what she hadn't exactly got round to doing yet.

Running her fingers through her knotty hair, she wondered out of her bedroom door going through into the bathroom opposite and stepping inside the shower cubicle not even bothering to close the door as she was alone in the house. The warm water ran over Sophia's body and through her hair before she began to scrub her hair with her favourite shampoo and conditioner and washed over her body, the water acting like it was washing the previous night's events away.

Ten minutes later after a hot shower, Sophia made her way back to her bedroom ready to change into some clothing and dry off her hair. A soft white towel was wrapped around her body and her wet hair was scraped back behind her shoulders as she entered the now dark room and it wasn't until the night time that Sophia realised how lonely she was in her house all alone and that it had been this way for the past 11 days. It was usual for parents to go away every so often on business because she knew how important their business was to them and the money they brought into the family Sophia was grateful for. But she hated how alone she felt and how no one knew that she was like this. If they did they wouldn't leave her alone like she was but Sophia hated people feeling sorry for her so she didn't bother.

Flicking on her bedroom light, Sophia jumped back a little gasping at the sight in front of her someone was sat upon her dressing table stool their body leant back against the back rest and arms folded together. The last thing Sophia expected to see was _Derek Hale_ again especially seeing as she was only in a towel, her hair was soaking wet and she was all alone by herself with him, _so much for forgetting him_.

"Are you stalking me?" Sophia asked Derek tightening her towel around her body feeling very self-conscious in just a towel with him around and she turned her head to the side slightly giving him a curious look ignoring the redness what had now grown on her cheeks.

He smirked back at her shrugging his shoulders before he stood up from the seat taking a small step towards her trying to ignore the fact she was in only a towel "Something like that. Actually I came here to give you something"

Sophia watched Derek as he pulled out her phone from his jacket pocket and handed it to over to her. "Uh I didn't even realise I had left it at yours but thanks" Sophia thanked him a surprised tone in her voice that she hadn't even noticed her phone had been missing all this time and that Derek had kindly came all this way to give it back to her rather than keeping it for himself or destroying it in some way.

"Yeah probably when you were spying on me and my uncle" Derek reminded her smugly in which made Sophia chuckle at his words thinking back to how awkward it had been when they had caught her watching them.

"Something like that" Sophia copied Derek's words from before teasing him, a small smile tugging on the corners of Derek's mouth not wanting to give into this weird connection they seemed to share. "You could have used the door you know"

"I didn't know if anyone else was home, I don't think they would be exactly pleased to see me stood at the front door" he told her like he was stating an obvious fact that if Derek Hale turned up at some random strangers front door it wouldn't exactly be for any positive reason due to his history in this town.

"No just me, all alone" Sophia answered him back as she made her way over to her draws pulling out some grey cotton shorts, a black vest and discreetly a pair of red lacy knickers, hiding the clothing under her arm so Derek couldn't see much to her embarrassment already.

"Why are you alone? Where's your sister?" he questioned her with a sense of concern.

Sophia lowered her head down to the floor avoiding Derek's eye contact not having a clue what to say to him. He was a werewolf and from what she had learnt about them, they could tell when you were lying so it definitely wasn't a good idea to make up some story so she had nothing left to do than be honest. "I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

She sighed running her fingers through her wet tangled hair taking a seat down on the bed and Derek came and sat down beside her, sensing her stress. "I don't know" Sophia shrugged to him debating whether to trust him but maybe he could help her after all he was a werewolf. "Last time I saw her was eleven days ago. We had an argument and so I went out then when I came back, she was gone and some of her belongings went with her too. I have no idea where she has gone or what she's doing or if she's ok"

Derek looked at the girl next to him noticing the tears prick her eyes in which she began to blink away not trying to let her guard down in front of him and prove that she was strong. However, she was so much like Derek. He was trying to hide whatever was getting him down and not make out that whatever was going on wasn't a big deal. When in reality it really was.

"So you have been living alone since then?" she nodded in response to him finally looking at him "Is that the reason why you were in the club wasted?"

"I guess so yeah. I was there to forget how crap things are recently and with my sister missing, it was a great chance to use her I.D to get into clubs as we look so alike it was easy"

"Do your parent's know? Do the cops?"

"No, no one knows just me and I plan to keep it that way for now. I don't want my parents finding out about the supernatural, they don't need to know"

Derek stayed silent as he nodded back at her not knowing what to do or say to help the situation Sophia had told him she was in. Anything could have happened to her sister, a supernatural cause or not but Derek hated that a young girl had to deal with all of this by herself. Also, he hated it how he had basically took advantage of her last night for his own needs rather than releasing what she really was there for.

"Derek, what were you and your uncle arguing about earlier? I know it's not my place to kind of get involved but it's obviously upset you whatever it is" Sophia asked the man in front of her nervously she just wanted to know what had gotten him so angry earlier and if there was any way she could help like maybe in return for listening to her drama.

"It's complicated" he said simply not looking at her as he really did not want to open up and go into detail about his life like _always_.

"Oh yeah, try me" she encouraged him to speak up about the situation and let her into him however much he didn't want to as she got up from her spot on the bed and headed towards the door "You know what, wait there, I'm going to go get changed and then you can tell me all about the one thing we have in common, our messy lives"

Sophia gave him a cheeky grin before slipping out of the room and into the bathroom where she began to change leaving Derek all alone in her room in which he ran his fingers through his hair unsurely if he should even be getting into this with Sophia. She was just a young girl who had no idea what she was really making herself a part of and Derek didn't know if he could let her do that, she was too innocent. However, he couldn't help himself be mesmerized by Sophia, she _definitely was something_.

Whether that was good or bad for him or her, he had no idea.


	4. Part 3:

**Author note: Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, favouring and following my story! Means the world to me, I love to hear what you think whether it's good, bad or an idea! It really helps a lot to hear what you think!**

**In this chapter, I introduced Sophia's friend into the story just so you guys can kind of understand what her personal life is like and what her life is like at school as well as her home situation!**

**Hope you like it, don't forget to review and what not! **

Looking at her face and body over again and again in the bathroom mirror, Sophia anxiously bit down on her bottom lip and took in a deep breath. She couldn't believe Derek had come back here to see her after not even being a part for not even 24 hours yet. Something inside of her felt this weird strange feeling whenever she was around him. He didn't scare her as much as she thought he ever would after all those stories but he somehow made her feel safe and like she could trust him.

Maybe that had been the reason why she had put her trust in him to tell him about her sister's boyfriend and her sister. She had this feeling that maybe he would be able to her help after he was a werewolf and had been in the supernatural world long enough to use his powers and knowledge to help Sophia but would he do it willingly?

Derek wasn't one to just trust people without any good reason and Sophia knew that Derek would probably never put his trust in a random teenager who was still in high school. But he even said so himself that he felt different around her, if he didn't have any plans to get to know her then why would he approach her at the bar, take her home and not have ideas on taking advantage of her when any other guy would.

Sophia still felt disgusted at the way she had acted last night under the influence of alcohol and she tried to tell herself that something like this would never happen again and that Derek wasn't going to appear in her life ever again, but yet here he was in her house and she was talking to him like she had known him her whole life.

Plucking up the courage Sophia unlocked the bathroom door and made her way back to her bedroom where she hoped Derek still was. As she entered a small smile broke out on her lips as she saw Derek still sat on the same space on her bed fiddling with his sleeves on his top and he glanced up at her when he felt her presents.

Derek watched her as she jumped down onto her bed now dressed; her hair was slowly drying and was plaited to the right side of her head. She crawled over to the top of the bed were her pillows were piled up neatly and she grabbed one putting it on her lap and wrapping her arms around it before looking back at him waiting for him to explain.

"What do you want to know then?" Derek asked her making himself more comfortable on the bed.

"Your uncle said something about your eyes and that someone called Kate stole something from you guys?" She quizzed him noticing his facial expression change instantly at her words.

"I don't know how much you know about werewolves or anything really" Derek stated as she shrugged at him a smirk on her lips "After I was the alpha my eyes went back to blue which is what they originally were before I became the alpha. But Kate, an old acquaintance should we say came back and took the original colour of my eyes away from me and stole some bonds from our family"

"So this Kate is basically is the reason you ended up in the club? You were trying to run away from your problems?"

"I guess so yeah"

Sophia lowered her head nodding it as she did so knowing that she could sympathise with Derek there, all she ever did was run away from her problems, never knowing how to deal with them. The next words what came out Sophia's mouth not only surprised Derek but her more, it was like she wasn't even thinking straight. "Well if you ever want to forget your problems just for a moment, I'll be here"

She covered her face with her hands quickly already feeling the heat rising on her cheeks mentally kicking herself repeatedly. Sophia had never been so forward before to a guy, she never really gotten involved with any after her past relationships but here she was basically asking Derek Hale to use her whenever he wanted to, something she never even thought she would ask to any guy let alone him at her age.

"I can't believe I just said that"

"Neither can I" Derek chuckled for the first time in what felt like a long time finding the situation humorous rather than humiliating like Sophia did. He scooted closer to her and found himself removing her hands from her face and placing them into his own hands making her look at him. "I'm not going to use you, Sophia"

Derek's face was now closer to Sophia's she could feel his warm breath tickling her face as she gazed into his eyes, her heart began to thud rapidly in her chest and she knew Derek could sense how fast it was beating due to his powers. Derek couldn't help but trail his eyes down to her plump lips, the memories of last night coming back to him, the way Sophia swayed her hips behind him in the club, the way she grabbed his hand every time they went over to the bar for another round of drinks, the way that when they got outside to head home Sophia teasingly kissed the side of Derek's mouth repeatedly until he gave in and kissed her.

He felt so ashamed to be even thinking back to that and more ashamed at their actions together last night; Derek instantly blaming himself for treating the young girl like she was just a fling or a bit of fun, when he knew that really she was more than that. However much he tried to ignore it he simply couldn't, Derek was literally fascinated by Sophia despite the age difference. He felt like he had to be there for her now after what she had told him tonight. If he could do anything to make up for his mistakes last night he would help her track down her sister and get her family back together.

The sound of Sophia's phone ringing broke the two apart from each other and Derek out of his thoughts, Sophia quickly got up from the bed and grabbed her phone off the nightstand below her bed and unlocked it. After reading the text she had just received from her best friend Emily asking her what the hell had happened to her this weekend, she quickly tapped out a reply to her saying she would tell her tomorrow at school and placed the phone back down making Derek realise again that she was just a teenager.

"I should get going" Derek said climbing off the bed and heading towards the window before he turned back to her "Sophia, If you want I'll help you find your sister as long as you promise to stay out of trouble, no more going to them clubs anymore and getting wasted"

Sophia rolled her eyes at him trying to act like he was a responsible adult but she couldn't help but smile back at him. Derek Hale was definitely not what she had imagined him to be. "Okay deal" Derek gave her a light nod as he began to climb out of the window and Sophia felt her chest go tight releasing she now was going to be on her own again. "Derek wait"

Sophia wondered over to him causing him to stop on the edge of the window staring at her and she was now stood in front of him. A pleading look came across her face as she glanced down to where his hand was and she took it into her own not even thinking what she was doing or going to say. "Please stay"

Derek looked down at their fingers entwined together and noted the feeling of loneliness coming from Sophia knowing he couldn't just leave her here alone for the night again due to her circumstances. Not saying anything, Derek nodded watching as Sophia made her way back onto her bed and laid down on it pulling the blanket from the end of the bed over herself, waiting for him to join her.

He began wondering over to the other side of the bed slipping off his shoes before he slipped himself inside the blanket lying next to her but staring up at the ceiling. _So much for staying away from each other_ they both thought as a comfortable silence lingered. All Sophia could think about was why Derek had chosen to speak to her out of all people last night; it was obvious that there was a lot more women in that club than her, most of them prettier and older than her, so why had he made such an effort to be with her?

"Derek" Sophia spoke out hesitantly not really sure if she should even be asking this "Do you think I'm attractive?" Derek froze immediately on the bed his body becoming stiff and his heart thudding against his chest a lot more than it should have been. He hadn't really expected that question to even come out of her due to the drunken mistakes from last night what he had thought she wanted to forget but here she was asking if he thought she was attractive.

Derek remained silent for longer than Sophia could have hoped for however wrong this situation was Sophia couldn't help but pray that he would feel something for her and that she wasn't just being stupid about this. Feeling embarrassed and disappointed Sophia broke the silence for the second time "Wait, I shouldn't even be able to speak anymore, just forget I said that"

Derek held his hands up high in the air in defence and turned his head towards hers smirking "I've tried forgetting a lot of things what have come out of your mouth Sophia, especially when you called me sexy"

"What?" Sophia screamed her eye balls nearly popping out of her head in shock and she propped herself up on the bed leaning against her elbows. "When did I say that? I don't remember ever saying that"

"Last night"

"Right when I was **drunk**" Sophia replied back emphasising the word 'drunk'.

He held back the smirk which was trying to show upon his lips as he couldn't stop himself from getting deeper into this with Sophia, however wrong it was. "The question is Sophia; do you still think I'm sexy?"

Sophia was stunned at his question not expecting him to act like this with her as things with them had been complicated already today but right now on the bed everything felt different. Her eyes went across his face and body, examining him and taking everything about him in. Sophia knew from last night that she was drawn into him and couldn't help but find it exciting that an older guy had shown some interest in her.

The next thing what happened not only shocked Derek but Sophia also as she crawled on top of Derek's body, her face now centimetres away from his. Their eyes met together and Sophia's heart beat began to quicken causing Derek to bite his bottom lip knowing where this was going. Before they could even realise what was happening, they were kissing each other heavily and hungrily. Sophia ran her fingers through Derek's hair pulling on it slightly whilst Derek rested his hands on her lower back pulling her close onto him, a few of his fingers slipping up the back of her vest onto her bare skin.

Sophia's eyes snapped open and she reluctantly pulled herself away from him but remained seated on his lap as she sat up "What are we doing?"

Derek just stared at her guiltily shrugging his shoulders back at the girl who looked horrified at what had just happened between the two. Sophia felt so dirty and silly for doing what she did but for some strange reason she didn't regret it. She didn't regret anything about Derek.

"Do you want this?" Derek said softly looking at her seriously.

"I don't know, I don't know anything, I don't understand why you approached me in the club, I don't get why you took me home with no intention of doing anything to me, I have no idea where my sister is and you're asking me if I-"Sophia was interrupted by Derek rising up hurriedly putting his hand on the back of her neck and smashing their lips together again.

Neither of them pulling away this time as things began to get heated, Sophia pulling the blanket over the two of them as Derek rolled himself on top of her fiercely the kiss never stopping or breaking. All of their doubts from before getting thrown away just like that.

Sophia pulled up in her car outside Beacon Hills High school the following morning flinging off her seat belt and opening up the car door grabbing her bag as she did so. Locking the car with her keys she put the bag strap on her shoulder and began to carefully jog across the school parking lot in her black plat formed Chelsea boots trying not to fall over in the process. Her eyes darted down to her watch on her wrist cursing to herself under her breath as she made her way up the steps heading towards the front entrance.

Pulling open the large double doors she was met by the sight of hundreds of students making their way through the halls in their friendship groups , exiting classrooms and heading to their designated next class as they chatted amongst one another. Sophia ran her fingers through her hair anxiously as she passed by students knowing she was so going to get in trouble for how late she was, she had already missed two periods of class and if she didn't hurry up soon a third would be added to the list.

Not even paying attention to what was in front of her Sophia's eyes were focused on the room number sign of where her next class was and she quickened up her place to get there in time not releasing that someone was walking directly in front of her now and she came smacking into them, her bag flying off her shoulder and some of the contents spilling out onto the hallway floor.

"Oh crap, I am so sorry" a voice from above called out as Sophia bent down picking up the things off the floor and looked up at the person.

Sophia felt her cheeks blush slightly as she realised who was now stood above her and had flung into her in the hall way. She scrambled to her feet placing her bag back onto her shoulder and fixing her hair into place "its fine, I wasn't paying much attention"

Scott McCall gave her a brief smile sensing the girl's embarrassment but that wasn't the only thing he could sense from her. A weird smell came off her one that he recognised from somewhere but couldn't quite put his finger on it. "It's Sophia right?"

Sophia nodded back at him glancing down at her watch again and then back up at her classroom door which was looking empty "Look I have to get to class, I'm already late. See you around Scott"

Scott turned his body round in the direction Sophia was now heading in waving her off with his hand and he stared at her puzzled by the scent he was getting from her. It surely couldn't be right he thought to himself as he smelt the air again a faint whiff of the smell Sophia was carrying from before hit his nostrils and he frowned releasing something.

_Derek._

The bell rang about forty five minutes after 3rd period hand ended meaning that Sophia was now on her way to her next class which she was unfortunately for her P.E (physical education). After the weekend she had she was too exhausted to even think about doing any form of exercise which if she wasn't so tired, she wouldn't mind doing, she didn't mind a work out if it meant she could remain fit and healthy, she felt comfortable with her weight unlike most teenagers these days.

Sophia made her way into the girl's locker room and over to her friends who were crowded in a circle gossiping and getting changed into their sportswear but stopped once they saw Sophia coming over to them. The three girls Sophia called best friends grinned at her and ran over to her giving her a gate crashing group hug.

The shortest one Emily pulled away from the girls huddle and grabbed Sophia's wrist turning her attention to her friend who had a worried look on her face "Where the hell have you been? I missed my best friend"

Sophia moved away from the other girls and over to her locker which wasn't more than a few feet away and began getting her clothes out of her locker her back turned from them trying to think of something she could say so she wouldn't have to bring up the real reasons for being so late. "I had a busy weekend and accidently over slept"

The other three other girls remained silent as they finished changing and began sorting out their hair whilst Sophia slipped off her jacket, boots, tights and then her dress leaving her in just her underwear and bra. Grabbing her black running vest she pushed her arms through the holes and turned round to speak to them only now she released they had their mouths wide open and were staring down at her stomach.

"What?" Sophia said confused trailing her eyes down her stomach.

"Well we all know what you really got up to this weekend" Kelsey the dirty blonde girl with bright blue eyes smirked at her best friend and the other two brunette girls next to her giggled.

Sophia gasped at the marking on her stomach which looked like a red purple bruise. She knew exactly who that had come from and how it happened but due to her waking up late and rushing to get to school Sophia hadn't even noticed Derek had given her a hickey last night and she was now worried how she was going to explain that one to her friends who would never believe her if she told them the truth.

Quickly pulling on her sports top and a pair of black leggings Sophia rolled her eyes playfully at them and placed her day clothes and bag into her locket, ignoring the smirks they were still giving her. "Who's the lucky guy then?" Emily asked her.

"It's complicated" Sophia replied quietly after she had slipped on her sneakers and grabbed the hair band from her wrist tying up her hair into a high pony tail.

"Complicated as in?" Gabriella pressed.

Sophia shrugged her shoulders and bit down on her bottom lip hoping and praying that her friends would get the message and stop asking her so many questions she really didn't want to answer and that she couldn't even explain so herself.

"He's older isn't he?" Emily beamed excitedly linking her arm through Sophia's as the four of them made their way out of the locker room and onto the school field with their other class mates. Sophia remained silent still biting down onto her bottom lip avoiding eye contact with all three of them who looked like they were about to burst with excitement.

"He so is" Kelsey added coming round to in front of them and began walking backwards.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Sophia Turner is speechless over a guy" Gabriella teased her in which made Sophia nudge her side with her elbow jokingly.

"Can we just drop this? I don't even know myself, ok?" Sophia sighed out loud not wanting to get annoyed at her best friends.

"Other news, Gabriella has a crush on a freshman" Emily tormented Gabriella causing the girls to laugh including Sophia thankful the attention was now off of her.

"I do not" Gabriella said defensively shaking her head whilst Kelsey and Emily raised their eyebrows up at her. "I do not have a crush on Liam"

"Who's Liam?" Sophia quizzed.

"He's the son of my parent's friends. I basically spent the weekend at their house helping them redecorate and I accidently walked in on Liam taking a shower. Then before first period I had an awkward run in with him and ever since then these two seem to think I have a crush on a freshman" Gabriella explained pointing to Kelsey and Emily as the whole class began to do some stretches on the field waiting for their teacher to arrive to start the class.

"That's him over there actually" Kelsey informed Sophia pointing over to the other side of the field where the boy's lacrosse try out's had now started. A group of boys were stood away from the lacrosse goal although one of them dressed in a grey fleece jacket, dark grey jogging bottoms, a lacrosse stick in his hand and from what Sophia could see he had short light brown hair and was stood ready to take a shot at the goal.

Standing slightly away from the group she noticed two other boys talking closely together and it wasn't until one of the boy's eyes met hers Sophia gulped and quickly turned her head in the opposite direction hoping he hadn't noticed her staring.

But Scott had and the same thought from earlier came back to him and he zoned out of what Stiles his best mate was saying, _why could he smell Derek all over Sophia?_


	5. Part 4:

After a long tiring day at school, Sophia was now sat on her couch in her living room a history book laid open on the coffee table in front of her, a note pad and pen in her hands, her phone sat beside her on the arm of the couch and the sound of the TV filled the empty house.

Sophia tapped her pen against the paper chewing on her bottom lip in anticipation her eyes every few seconds wondering over to her phone hoping it would light up notifying her she had a messaged but there was nothing. It had been like this for the past half an hour and it was driving Sophia crazy.

She was waiting for a text message from Derek who had been texting her all day sending her flirty messages, asking her if she was ok and trying to find out some information about her sister, he had even said he would pop over late this evening to see her if she wanted and of course she said yes wanting to see him as soon as possible, it was like he had her wrapped around his little finger.

However the last message she got from Derek was over 35 minutes ago asking her if she wanted him to come over but after she had messaged him back she hadn't gotten a reply and Sophia couldn't help but worry about if he was okay and what supernatural drama was going on that she didn't know about. She knew how involved Derek was in this world and she knew she was taking a risk getting involved with him, but she couldn't help herself at all.

And of course, Sophia was correct about Derek's where abouts.

A helicopter was circling around Beacon Hill's hospital roof, the light from the aircraft lightening up the roof area where a number of cops were investigating the now crime scene where a dead body lay face down on the roof. This town was use to killings and destruction now; it was like it was a daily occurrence for the residents.

Sherif Stilinski made his way over to the deputy speaking up a little so he could hear him over the noise of the helicopter "Let's get everyone off the roof, I've got an expert of my own coming in to take a look"

Deputy Parrish gave the Sherif a weird look raising one of his eyebrows "You have an expert in teenage cannibals?"

Sherif Stilinski gave him a sheepish smile "Five minutes Parrish"

Derek watched and listened on lurking behind the shadows on the roof of the hospital as the scene began to unfold. Deputy gave the Sherif a nod of his head before beckoning the whole sheriff department over to him and away from the crime scene going back inside the hospital.

Once the coast was clear Derek came out from his hiding spot and stood next to the dead body on the concrete below as the Sherif span around not releasing Derek had gotten there so fast and he hadn't even noticed.

The Sherif came over to stand beside him "Guess you've been there long enough to hear that we need to be quick about this. Scott said he called himself a wendigo"

Derek glanced over at the man then down at the body "Cannibalistic shape shifters but I haven't heard of them in Beacon hills for a long time. Must have been well hidden"

Before the sheriff had a chance to continue his conversation with him, Derek twisted around on his feet catching something in the breeze, something he was unsure of at first. "How many people did Scott say were up here?"

Derek began to slowly walk over to the edge of the building following the scent listening to Sherif talk "Just Sean and the axe murderer who apparently has no mouth" he paused as Derek peered over the edge of the building and saw a patch of dark red blood on the floor "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

He brought his head back up looking up at the sky "There was someone else. Someone young. Male"

"Smell his fear?"

"And his blood"

Meanwhile, Sophia was now sprawled across her couch writing down some notes on her pad trying to distract herself from her worrying thoughts about Derek and his where abouts. Her stomach began to rumble out loud in the quiet house and she then realised that she hadn't eaten anything apart from a snack since she first came in from school over five hours ago.

Pulling herself up from the couch, she dumped her note pad and pen onto the text book and made her way through into the kitchen area. Flicking on the light, she made her way over to the fridge and pulled out a tub of ben and jerry's ice cream. Taking a spoon out of the cutlery draw, Sophia opened the ice cream and plopped her spoon into the container. She was moments away from picking up her spoon and start eating when she sound of her phone ringing loudly making her jump and heart begin to thud a lot more than normal.

Dropping the tub onto the counter, she sprinted over to her phone which was still on the arm of the couch and she answered it straight away putting it up to her ear not even looking at the caller I.D. "Derek?"

"Hey, you're still at home right?" Derek's voice spoke from down the phone making Sophia sigh in relief that he was actually okay and alive.

"Yeah I'm still here" she told him making her way through into the kitchen to retrieve her ice cream tub.

"I got held up somewhere but I'm now on my way over" he said to her and she could hear the sound of the car running in the background of the phone making Sophia smile that he actually was on his way to see her.

"Brilliant" Sophia beamed excitedly grabbing hold of the tub and walking back out of the kitchen "Hey, Derek. You know you can use the door this time"

Derek chuckled down the other end of the phone and Sophia smiled both of them thinking back to last night. "Good bye Sophia"

Sophia hung up the phone walking back over to the couch and began eating her ice cream whilst waiting for Derek's arrival. She was glad Derek was coming over not just so that she could see him but the fact that she wouldn't be all alone in this big house with her sister missing and her parents away, she got very lonely without having any company so for Derek to be coming round meant she didn't have to feel that even if she didn't have a clue what was going on between them and that she didn't know him that well.

About ten minutes later, the flash of car lights hit the curtains bringing more light into the sitting room Sophia was sat in after finishing her ice cream and clearing away her school things. The lights turned off and the sound of a car door shutting caused Sophia to get up from her spot on the couch and head into the hallway ready to open the door to Derek.

Unlocking the door, she placed her hand down on the handle and opened it up for Derek who was now making his way across the drive to the front door. Taking a step back from the door she let Derek wonder inside his eyes bulging out a bit at the inside of the house, how big it was, how grand it was and how it seemed to be better than anything he had ever lived in before.

Sophia locked the door back up and led Derek through into the living room area where he took a seat on the couch where Sophia had been sitting previously and she joined him sitting at the other end sitting crossed legged.

Derek's eyes rolled over to the closed text book and the empty ben and jerries' tub on the coffee table and he looked up at Sophia "Were you studying or?"

"I was just making some notes for a History report which is due in two weeks" she answered giving him a warm smile reassuring him that he wasn't stopping her from her school work.

"You also make notes from an ice cream tub?" Derek teased her earning a smack on the arm from Sophia who couldn't help but laugh. She really didn't think Derek would be like this at all but he did say he felt different around her.

"How come you got held up?" Sophia queried him noticing the way his eyes rolled down onto the floor and he began to tap his fingers against his jean covered thigh like he was debating in his mind whether to tell Sophia or keep her out of it. "You can tell me, Derek. I trust you"

"I was at the hospital"

"Oh did you get hurt or something?"

"No" Derek paused finally taking a look at her "I was called in to look at a killing on the hospital roof, the person who died was a wendigo"

"A Wendi what?"

"A wendigo they're shape shifters just like werewolves. Although they must have been well hidden in Beacon Hills because I haven't heard of them in a long time" Derek explained to the young girl who was still day by day learning of the supernatural and all the crap what came with it. Sophia was glad she was aware of this world but it also frightened the hell out of her to know what was lurking behind closed doors. However she had been through enough recently to act strong.

"Right, so who killed him and who found the body?"

"Scott was the one found the wendigo on the roof of the hospital and some axe murderer who we don't know who the hell he is was the one with him and killed him so we suspect"

"Did you say Scott? As in Scott Mcall"

Derek frowned back at the girl confused by the question she was asking him and what relevance it had to her "Yeah why? Do you know him?"

"I know him from school yeah, It's just I bumped into him today when I was late for class and it was slightly embarrassing" Sophia told him playing with the ends of hair thinking back to how awkward her encounter with him in the hallway and on the field was.

"Oh yeah. How did that go? Did you get in trouble?" he said a hint of concern in his voice knowing the real reason why Sophia was late this morning.

She shook her head trying to hold back a smirk "No not yet anyway, tomorrow will probably be a different story. Although my friends weren't exactly pleased"

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

Sophia rolled her grey skater dress up her body until her lower stomach was on show, her lower regain covered by a pair of black tights as she was still dressed in the clothes she wore to school earlier. Derek's gaze went down to the now dark marking on her skin where he had been sucking, kissing and biting gently on the night before making him grin in achievement at what he had done.

"Oh I see, did you tell them it was me?"

"No way! Of course not! They wouldn't believe me and I don't exactly want to say anything" Sophia sighed knowing how fucked up this situation was between her and Derek. He was like years older than her and she was still in high school if anyone found out they wouldn't understand. Sophia didn't even understand what they were; she just knew that Derek was sticking around to help with her sister and whatever else happened they couldn't stop.

The two remained in silence both thinking about the situation they had gotten themselves in but Derek wanted to change the subject "Have you got anything of your sisters I could use to maybe catch a scent?"

"Um yeah" Sophia paused getting up from her spot on the couch flattening her dress down "You can try in her room, I'll show you"

Derek nodded back at Sophia before he followed behind her as they wondered out of the living room and back into the hall where they began climbing up the stairs until they reached the landing. Sophia guided Derek over to the first white door on the left letting him open it and go inside the dark room where he stood at the end of the bed. She made her way over to one of the bed side units and switched on the lamp bringing some light into the dark room what looked like it hadn't been touched in weeks. It was true. It hadn't.

The gold bed cover was fully made, silver pillows propped up to the top of the bed against the headboard, the golden throw at the bottom was folded neatly, the dressing table was organised tidily, the blind was pulled down and the curtains were shut, everything was in its usual place and everything looked too perfect.

Derek traced his fingers across a white wooden chest of draws trying to catch a scent as Sophia wondered over to her sisters' closet, pulling out a few items of clothing and tossing them into Derek's direction in which he caught them with not much effort. He brought the items up to his nose, inhaling a large amount of the smell coming from them and all Sophia could do was watch as he did so.

"Did you get anything?" Sophia said coming over to him as Derek pulled the clothing away from him and down onto the bed beside him.

"I'm not really sure, I think I found something but it's hard to tell" Derek replied unsurely.

"Why is it hard to tell?"

"All I can smell is a really strong perfume, there's no actual scent on any of this clothing. It's like a mask"

"Like she's trying to hide something?"

"Yeah the scent is well hidden, it's like she's planned this and doesn't want to be found" Derek told her honestly noticing the sadden look on the young girls face as she fell back down onto the bed.

"I just…. I just don't understand. Why would she do this?" Sophia put her head in her hands, leaning her elbows against her knees as Derek sighed and took a seat down beside her.

"She obviously had a reason to do this, Sophia. I'm going to keep trying though. Have you checked out any places you think she might of gone to hide away?"

"I tried all the places I knew she would possibly go to after a few days since she went missing but there was no sign of her anywhere" she informed him taking her hands away from her head and taking a look at him noticing the emotional-ness look on his face making her heart sink that he probably couldn't help her. "Maybe you should go Derek, it's getting late and I need to get ready for bed, I have school tomorrow"

Her words stung Derek a lot more than he thought they would and he got the hint from her that she was putting her guard up in front of him, pushing him away because she had already decided for herself that there was nothing neither of them could do. But there was. Derek wasn't going to give up. He had let people down a number of times before but he wasn't going to give up on helping Sophia.

Getting up from the bed with Sophia, they both exited the room and made their way back downstairs into the hall way. Sophia crossed her arms over her chest avoiding Derek's eye contact as he watched her feeling guilty for leaving her alone tonight but she had basically kicked him out.

"Text me the address of the places she might have gone to and a picture so I know what she looks like. I'll visit them tomorrow whilst you're at school, then I'll pop over after?" he suggested to her going over to the door and taking hold of the handle not letting his eyes leave her.

"Sure" Sophia mumbled quietly giving him a brief smile joining him at the door.

"We'll find her" Derek spoke to her reassuringly placing his other hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Sophia bit down on her bottom lip and nodded back at him before she wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him. Derek was shocked at her actions but he joined in on the embrace, placing his arms around her body and holding her into him.

After a few moments, they both pulled away from each other feeling slightly awkward after their 'moment' together and images of last night's antics hit Sophia quickly making her feel embarrassed. Derek sensed this and stepped away slightly, grabbing hold of the door handle again and opening it up. They both muttered a goodbye to each other as Derek stepped outside and headed over to his car.

Sophia watched on from the front door as he slipped inside the driver's side and started up the engine before reversing off out of the drive way and onto her street making Sophia realise she was home alone again and the one person she wanted to stay had slipped away from her just like that.


	6. Part 5:

Derek arrived home the following morning after going around Beacon Hills for any trace of Sophia's sister. Of course he kept her in the know of how he was getting on but something was slightly off with Sophia since last night. He reckoned it was because of what happened the night before and then how they hardly came in contact last night. It was confusing for him too. But he also noticed how sad she got when Derek had told her that he couldn't catch any of her scent and suggested that maybe she had planned for no one to able to find her. He understood that she would probably be very confused and hurt making him think maybe he should have stayed with her last night but he couldn't have an episode of her arriving to school late again after spending the night with him, so he decided to leave her on her own for the night to give them some space.

Climbing up the steps to his loft, he slipped his phone into his jeans pocket and pulled open the door with much force. Coming inside and slamming the door shut behind him, a figure came out from the shadows wincing as they did so. Derek frowned at the sight of his uncle who was now stumbling towards him, dark black liquid running down his chest and he was panting heavily like he was injured.

He collapsed down against the table as Derek came over noticing the military tomahawk lying on the table; he picked it up in his hands examining the object before placing it back down. Taking a lighter out from his back pocket he wondered round to Peter "The axe was laced with wolfs bane. I don't know the species so going to have to burn it out"

Derek flipped upon the lighter and the flame from the lighter shone in Peter's face "I think I can handle a little fire" Peter replied huskily. Derek gave him a fake smile amused that his uncle thought he would be using a small lighter to burn it out when in reality he was using a blow torch. He brought the blow torch up to the lighter his smile vanishing quickly and Peter had a look of horror on his face "Oh hell no"

Derek brought the blow torch up to his uncle's chest and began burning the wolf's bane out of him trying to block out the yelling what was coming out of Peter. After a few minutes of burning out the entire wolf's bane out of him, Peter fell down onto the floor below them as Derek stopped putting the blow torch away.

His breathing was still heavy and his chest was moving up and down quickly with every breath as Derek came over to his body, holding out his hand for his uncle to take. Grabbing hold of his hand, Derek strongly pulled Peter up from the floor and back onto his feet the two now stood opposite each other.

"He said he was after you" Peter stated to his nephew who gave him a confused look.

"How does a guy with no mouth say anything?" Derek replied back sarcastically.

Peter turned towards the table where he picked up a strange glove like object off the surface and motioned it towards Derek "With this"

Sophia and her friends made their way over to their usual lunch table in the cafeteria, lunch trays with different foods and drinks were in their hands, a conversation flowing between them and every so often they would burst into laughter at something one of them said, they were literally the best of friends.

Taking a seat down onto their table, Sophia laid her lunch tray out in front of her and opened up her chicken salad bowl and grabbed the plastic folk off the tray. Stabbing the fork into the salad, she began to eat the contents of it whilst listening in to her friend's conversation.

"I don't get how you can eat that healthy crap" Kelsey said to Sophia and Emily who were tucking into their salads whilst Kelsey and Gabriella had gone for a burger and fries instead.

"Have to eat healthy to get the body" Emily answered pointing her fork at Kelsey with a proud smile causing the three of them to laugh.

"I have got the body I just prefer things what actually taste nice" Kelsey defended plopping a frie into her mouth and shrugging her shoulders.

"Or look nice" Gabriella added the four of them laughing louder at themselves as they continued eating.

"Speaking of nice there's Liam" Emily teased her friend for the second day in a row, Kelsey and Sophia couldn't help but laugh at how obsessed Emily was with teasing Gabriella over her encounters with a freshman. "Hey Liam come over here"

Emily beckoned him over with a cheeky grin laying her fork down onto her tray and the three girls excluding Gabriella watched him wonder over whilst Gabriella laid her head on the table in embarrassment. Liam hesitantly made his way over to the group of girls a nervous look registering on his face surprised at the fact that four girls who were two years older than him and way popular than him wanted his attention.

"Hey girls" Liam said shyly tightening his grip on his backpack straps his eyes rolling over to Gabriella who had now picked her head up from the table and was looking at him his heart beat began to rise immediately at the girl "Hey Gabriella"

"Hey Liam" Gabriella said awkwardly giving him a small wave.

"You look pretty today" Liam muttered out, loud enough for the girls to hear in which they did, Kelsey and Sophia covering their mouths in shock at what he said that whilst Emily smirked at Gabriella who was sat there feeling more awkward than before.

"Um thanks Liam" Gabriella replied back glancing away from Liam to avoid any more embarrassment.

"You guys should come to a party tonight" Liam proposed to them in which they all stared at him questionably the first time all of them had heard of any party what was happening tonight, they were always the one to know of any party and even sometimes were the ones to throw them .

"What party?" Sophia quizzed the boy.

"The party what's happening tonight everyone's invited" Liam answered back grinning madly.

"We'll be there" Emily responded for the four of them giving him a big grin as she finished off her salad and gave a cheeky wink to Liam who blushed at the sudden female attention he was getting.

"Cool I'll text you the address Gabriella" Liam waved to them as he walked off away from the group of girls on the table to find his own friends whilst a group of guys now joined the girls at the table.

A tall boy with dark blonde short quiff like hair and blue eyes took a seat down next to his girlfriend, Emily wrapping his arm round her shoulders giving her a peck on the lips as his other friends took the remaining spare seats on the table. "What's up ladies?"

"We're going to a party tonight" Kelsey announced to the boys pointing to the four of the girls who had smiles on all of their faces.

"Where's our invite?" One of the other boys with dark brown hair, tanned skin and a light form of stubble over their jaw spoke up.

"Just crash it, you idiots" Gabriella snapped at the boys still a little embarrassed by what happened with Liam.

"Sounds like a plan" Emily's boyfriend Zack smirked high fiving his friends and bringing Emily closer into his body who squealed excitedly.

_Parties on a school night never ended well._

*~*

At the end of the school day, Sophia and Emily made their way back to Sophia's to get some food and get themselves ready for the party. Sophia was very anxious due to knowing she was going to have to lie to her best friend about her sister's where abouts and that she would have to break somewhat of her promise to Derek about not going out and getting wasted. It wasn't like she could get out of the party when she happened to be friends with the popular girls and guys of the junior year. Plus she wanted to have fun and try to forget her drama with her sister just for one night and it would be good to hang out with people her age rather than people older who she normally did at the clubs.

Once the pair arrived at Sophia's she grabbed them some snacks and drinks whilst Emily waited in Sophia's room. Carrying a different assortment of snacks and two bottles of vitamin water, Sophia made her way into her bedroom where Emily was going through her closet, her eyes wondering over the different items of clothing and pairs of shoes what were at the bottom.

Perching the food and drink down onto her dressing table she took a seat on the bed and Emily span around to her holding up an item out of Sophia's closet. In her hands she had a bright red square neck cut out short dress and she held it up against her body titling her head at Sophia. "What do you think?"

"Look's great on you, you can borrow my gold heels" Sophia answered her as Emily grinned finding the heels Sophia was on about and she took both the items and laid them down on the bed before going over to the snacks.

"What are you going to wear?" Emily asked her friend opening up a packet of chips and dipping her hand into the bag.

"I've got something in mind" Sophia said simply giving her a smirk as she rose up from the bed and was about to go over to her closet when the sound of her phone ringing stopped her from doing so. Pulling her phone out of back pocket of her ripped skinny jeans, Sophia glanced at the caller I.D 'Derek Hale'.

Her breathing hitched in her throat releasing she had totally forgot Derek had wanted to see her tonight. Smiling apologetically at Emily she excused herself out her bedroom, closing the door behind her and going downstairs so Emily couldn't hear her conversation.

"Hey Derek" Sophia said down the phone finally answering it and bringing it up to her ear.

"Hi, I've just got to go out somewhere but I'll be able to come round after that, if that's ok?" Derek replied back and Sophia felt an uneasy feeling her stomach knowing she was going to have to say no to him.

"Uh yeah about that…" she mumbled but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Unless you have other plans?"

"Yeah I'm actually going to a party tonight, someone at school is throwing it and everyone's invited so I can't really miss out" Sophia told him honestly hoping he wouldn't get angry or upset with her.

"Thought you weren't going to get wasted anymore?" Derek said harshly.

"I won't get wasted. It's a school night, I'll just have a couple of drinks and that will be that. Why are you trying to act like a responsible parent when you're not?" Sophia answered back in the same tone a little bit taken back to how harsh Derek was being with her.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to look out for you" he paused clearing his throat before speaking again in a softer voice "Just be careful, ok? There's some axe murderer going round and it's a full moon, just stay safe"

"I will Derek, it's just a teen party, it will be fine" Sophia reassured him or more likely herself as she knew how crazy the town could get on a full moon after experiencing a number of times when her sister's boyfriend would have to learn his control.

"If anything happens though or whatever, you call or text and I'll be straight there to pick you up" Derek said sternly wanting to make sure that she could rely on him to protect her if anything happened or if she felt unsafe.

"Of course, Derek" Sophia sighed wanting to forget this supernatural crap for just one night "Look I'm gonna get ready, I'll speak to you soon"

Sophia hang up the phone quickly not wanting Emily to have to wait anymore otherwise she would start getting suspicious. Climbing back up the stairs, Sophia came through into her room where Emily was now sat curling her hair with Sophia's curling iron in front of her dressing table mirror.

"Was that your sister?" Emily asked her not even bothering to look at Sophia as she was too busy perfecting her hair.

"Uh" Sophia said uncertainly not wanting to have to lie to her best friend but she couldn't exactly tell her the truth either.

"I just presumed as she isn't at home, where is she?"

"She's visiting our Grandma but she'll be back later tonight" Sophia lied to her best friend stepping over to her closet and pulling out her party outfit, hiding her face in between the closet doors hoping Emily would buy her lie and not ask any more questions.

Thankfully Emily stopped talking and quickly changed the subject back to the party as Sophia laid her outfit choice and shoes down onto the bed beside Emily's who now came round to glance at Sophia's choice. A mint blue wrap skort, a black cropped bralet, a gold triangle necklace and a pair of cut out leather black ankle boots lay on the bed.

"S-e-x-y" Emily sung to her best friend making Sophia roll her eyes and laugh at her pushing her away playfully causing the girls to laugh more.

_All of Sophia's worries went away just like that._

After ending his conversation with Sophia on the phone, he slipped his phone into his pocket, grabbing something off the passenger seat beside him and climbed out of his car before unlocking it and making his way to the entrance of the sheriff's station building.

Entering through the door, Derek was met by the sight of the busy sheriff's station, a woman was sat at the front desk, many sheriffs were assembled in their offices behind closed doors working on cases and Derek thought back to all the times he had been sat in this sheriff's station over the past few years.

Sheriff Stilinski popped his head out of his office door calling Derek over to him and breaking Derek out of his day dream. Nodding at the sheriff he wondered over to his office and came inside, closing the door behind him and laid down the object Peter had shown him hours before onto the Sherif's desk.

Sheriff Stilinski picked up the object in his hands examining it with his eyes puzzled "I still don't get how this guy has no mouth. H-H-How can he eat"

"Peter didn't get a chance to ask he was fighting him off with a military tomahawk buried in his chest" Derek said his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Who runs around with a tomahawk?" The sheriff whispered to Derek trying to be quiet about this not even realising the door had now flung open and the deputy had now joined the two of them.

"I carried one with me for I.E.D removal in Afghanistan. It's for military" Jordan Parrish the Deputy told them coming more into the room and he pointed down to the object in the sheriff's hand "So was that"

"Do you know what it was used for?" Derek asked the deputy eyeing him and the sheriff.

"This one look's like it's been modified" Jordan replied looking down at the object and then back at Derek.

The Sheriff looked at Derek who nodded back at him before he walked over to the door closing it behind the deputy looking at him "Show us"

Meanwhile after a long hour or two of getting themselves ready and getting Kelsey's older brother to drop them off at the party address, Sophia and her friends had finally arrived at the party. The four of them wondered over to the large crowd of people who were rushing through towards the door of a large grand lake house on the outskirts of town. Sophia couldn't help but worry about what Derek had said on the phone as she took in her surroundings. It was a full moon, some axe murderer was wondering around Beacon Hills and Sophia was stuck at a party where everyone would be intoxicated and out of control. Somehow she couldn't help but feel like she had a bad feeling about tonight.

Shrugging away her doubts, Sophia linked her arm through Kelsey's as they came up to the door of the lake house and Lydia Martin a senior stood behind it giving everyone a fake smile as they entered her lake house. Sophia over the past years had heard many rumours of Lydia going slightly insane but recently they had calmed down but she never returned to the queen B she once was.

Going through into the house, teenagers had already made their selves at home, people were scattered around couches and chairs, some were stood around dancing and cheering to the music someone had set up on a stereo and the volume was at an obvious high, most people had red cups in their hands filled with alcohol, bottles of wine were being opened everywhere.

Sophia's friend's cheered loudly at the atmosphere making their way over to Zack and the other guys they hung around with who were already consuming drinks. Emily flew into Zack's arms and he held onto her tightly handing her a cup whilst one of Zack's friends, Ben handed a cup to Sophia and she took it questioningly not really wanting to drink tonight due to what Derek had said on the phone earlier.

Back at the sheriff's station, Derek and Sheriff Stilinski watched from behind Jordan Parrish who was sat the Sheriffs desk on the computer trying to figure out how the object had been modified since he was showing signs of being an expert in this category due to being in the army.

"Okay I think I got an I.P address" the deputy informed them causing the Sheriff to lean closer to him.

"That means you can find it right?" he asked and the deputy nodded still typing away at the laptop screen.

"Definitely. Especially if-"the deputy paused the glove began moving unexpectedly a strange beeping noise coming out of it.

"What was that?" Derek spoke up as another beep filled the office.

The deputy looked between the laptop screen and the object, his eyes stopped on the screen after a few seconds, a name appearing on the screen. "Think I found a message"

BENEFACTOR.

"Does anyone recognise the handle, benefactor?" the deputy said raising one of his eyebrows up in confusion as another messaged appeared on the screen.

"Money transferred, what does that mean?" Derek questioned now leant against the desk on the other side of Parrish.

"That means this guy is just not a killer" Sheriff Stilinski stood up from his position as Derek and Parrish glanced up at him "He's an assassin"

Sophia and her friends had now scattered themselves around in a circle dancing along to the music that was being played, Emily, Gabriella and the other guys already slightly tipsy whilst Sophia and Kelsey were the ones who managed to stay sober for once. Sophia couldn't stop worrying about what really was going on in Beacon Hills tonight and if Derek was actually okay. She knew he could defend himself but she couldn't help but worry about him.

"Yo Sophia" she heard her name being called loudly over the music as one of Zack's friend's Josh flung his arm around her waist and began kissing her cheek sloppily due to his drunken state.

"Ew Josh" Sophia screamed throwing her face up in disgust at the wet marks he had left all over her face as he stumbled around a bit clearly dizzy and out of it.

"Why have we never got together before, ay? My good looks and yours, it would be like a firework" Josh drunkly rambled to Sophia chuckling at his own words whilst Sophia pulled a disgusted face and pushed him away from her with force causing him to fly down onto the couch behind them.

"Josh shut up your drunk" Sophia yelled back at him hitting his knee with her clutch bag and all he could do was continue laughing at the situation what really wasn't funny at all.

Sophia gazed around at her location, Emily and Zack were now against a wall kissing and groping each other publically, the other two boys Sophia was friends with were singing loudly to the song playing on the stereo, Kelsey was holding up a drunken Gabriella who looked like she was going to pass out any moment and of course Josh was also in the same state on the couch.

Not feeling like she was having any fun at all and that this was becoming all too much for her, she left her group of friends knowing that they probably wouldn't notice that she had left and made her way outside for some fresh air and to calm herself down a bit. Exiting the party out of the door she had come in from, Sophia exhaled loudly into the chilly night air wrapping her arms around her body trying to stay warm in the minimal clothing she was wearing.

She contemplated calling Derek right there and then accepting his offer from earlier of coming to pick her up if she needed him to. However, she didn't want to have to rely on Derek for everything, she didn't want to come across as clingy and she didn't want to have to explain herself to her friends of how she left the party with a ride home from Derek Hale.

The sound of someone in pain caused Sophia to jump out of skin not expecting someone else to be outside her. Curious of where the hell the sound was coming from, she quietly walked over to a row of bushes at the end of the drive way of the lake house. Perching behind them, she glanced through the holes in the bushes noticing a man with a long brunette hair and a thick beard clutching his stomach in pain. It wasn't long before Sophia realised what was really happening to him.

Claws grew out from his fingertips, the man's eye colour changed to a golden yellow like she had seen in her sister's boyfriends before; this man in front of her was a werewolf and he was beginning to lose control. Fearing for her life all of a sudden, she crept closer towards the bush making sure she was well hidden from him and hoping that he wouldn't sense her presents.

Much to her surprise, she heard the sound of a pair of heels walking across the road side and they came to a halt just as the man began to shriek out in pain again, it sounded like he was being strangled. Biting down on her bottom lip, Sophia peered over the bushes her jaw dropping in fear at the sight of a young girl she recognised from school strangling a delivery guy with some wire looking material and it wasn't long before his head rolled off his neck onto the floor.

Gasping at what she had just saw, Sophia quickly ran away from the bushes and out of sight between some cars hiding away from the murderer in front of her eyes. She felt disgusted at the dead body and head she saw lying on the road side. Something she really didn't expect to see at a party but this town was full of surprises.

Quickly she pulled her phone out of her clutch bag and searched through her contacts with shaking hands after the incident. After reaching the name she wanted, she pressed call and brought the phone up to her ear the ringing tone loud in her ear.

The ringing had only been going on for about ten seconds but to Sophia it felt like ten minutes until the ringing stopped and unpredicted voice answered it one what wasn't Derek's like she had hoped for.

"Hello?" 


	7. Part 6:

**Author note: Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following my story! Means the world to me, I love to hear what you think whether it's good, bad or an idea! It really helps a lot to hear what you think!**

**I was kinda disappointed in the lack of reviews and that in the last couple of chapters. Please if you do read my story review or what not to let me know what you think, it's honestly helps me so much to write and improve!**

**Hope you like it, don't forget to review and what not! **

"Peter?"

"Oh if it isn't Derek's little one night stand" Peter mocked the situation between his nephew and Sophia finding it hilarious how his nephew had stupidly gotten with Sophia a few nights ago in a random club not even knowing her real age.

"Shut up" Sophia hissed quietly down the phone to him already not liking this guy whilst he chuckled at her "Where's Derek?"

"He's not here" he answered her causing Sophia to frown looking around outside seeing the girl who had murdered the delivery guy go back inside the lake house meaning Sophia could now stand back up straight from her previous crouched position.

"What do you mean he's not there? If you're joking I'm going to seriously-"

"Derek is not at home, he came back about an hour ago and then left again" Peter interrupted her before she could bite his head off from down the phone. "If you're looking for a booty call I'm sure…"

"No I'm not actually, it's not like that" Sophia told him sharply being the one to interrupt him this time "Derek told me if there was an emergency or that if I needed to be picked up he would come get me"

"Well I'm sorry but he's not here"

"But I need to get out of here fast, there's some murdering girl at this party who I just witnessed strangle this random delivery guy who happens to be a werewolf to his death, this is an emergency and if you really cared about Derek then you would come pick me up and take me to him now" she told him straight a hint of desperation and anger in her voice as she did so her hands had finally stopped shaking.

"Now you say it like that then maybe I will swing by and pick you up, text Derek's phone the address and I'll be there" he finally gave in sighing as he did so not wanting to have to go pick up Derek's 'booty call' as he liked to call Sophia but he owed it to Derek for all the shit he had put him through over the years.

After hanging up the phone and texting Peter the address, Sophia stood waiting for Peter to come pick her up and no more than 10 minutes later he pulled up in a silver jeep similar to Derek's rolling down the window to her. "Well I definitely spotted the dead body; you just became a witness to a murder"

"Don't remind me" Sophia mumbled to him jogging over to the passenger side of the car and getting inside the memories of what she had witnessed passing through her mind and she knew she would probably have nightmares for at least a month because of it.

Peter reversed out of the lake house drive way and back onto the road at a faster speed than the usual speed limit, he kept his eyes on the road as he spoke to her "So Derek tells me you know a lot about the supernatural"

"I know some information yes" Sophia answered looking at him smugly.

"Then you'll know what you're getting yourself in for then now you're involved with Derek" Peter said to her bitterly his eyes still remaining on the road.

"I'm fully aware but it's not like that if that's what you're getting. Derek is just helping me track down my missing sister and I'm um…"

"You're what? His little piece of fun whenever he wants it" he suggested harshly a smirk growing on his lips whilst Sophia's heart stung at his words feeling hurt at what he was saying.

She never thought of it like that. Derek was helping her with finding her sister who had gone missing. But she wasn't helping him with anything in particular. She was just basically being someone there for Derek if he did ever want some fun or take his mind of things. She had suggested it a couple of nights ago to him but instantly didn't want it to be like that between them. She wanted Derek to actually want her more than someone he could use whenever he felt like it. She wanted to feel special. However, Peter's words hurt her and made her rethink what she was doing with Derek in the first place.

Sophia's eyes scanned her now found surroundings as the car was now in the centre of the Beacon Hills town and she found herself frowning when Peter turned down the road which leads down to Beacon Hills High School.  
"Why are we heading to the school?"

"This is where you'll find Derek" Peter replied driving into the parking lot of the school and parking his car up near the front entrance of the school.

"Why the hell would he be at the school this late at night?" Sophia quizzed Derek's uncle confused why he was here and how he even had access to the school.

"I have an idea but that's what we're going to find out" Peter grinned at her mischievously opening up his car door and stepping outside into the parking lot.

"What? We can't go in there!" Sophia shrieked in disbelief that Peter wanted to go inside the school late at night whilst breaking the law in search of Derek who might not even be here.

Peter made his way round to Sophia's side of the car throwing open the car door and grabbing hold of her arm pulling her out of the car "Just relax, sweetheart. If you want to find Derek, he'll be here, he's not the only one who happens to be a were wolf"

As he said that he shone his blue werewolf eyes at Sophia who rolled her eyes in annoyance at how she had even managed to get her into this situation and was putting her trust in him. "Okay fine whatever"

Faking smile back at Sophia, Peter closed the passenger side door Sophia had climbed out moments before and locked his car up. The two of them made their way towards the steps of the high school and climbed up them. Once they had reached the doors, Peter kicked one of them open lightly with his foot meaning that someone was already in the high school and it wasn't locked. That someone hopefully being Derek Sophia thought.

Five minutes earlier, Derek and the sheriff made their own way inside the high school. The sheriff came inside carrying a gun in his hand pointing in front and a torch attached to it so they could see their way through the dark building.

"You know just because this guy connected to the school's Wi-Fi doesn't mean he's still here" Derek told him looking at the sheriff as they walked together.

"True but I've seen enough in this school to keep a gun in my hand walking in after dark" The sheriff said pointing his gun and torch round the school hall way in search of what they were looking for. Both of them continued to walk down the hall way until the sheriff came to a stop near a classroom door something catching his eye "Like blood"

Derek followed his gaze over to where the sheriff was staring; a pool of dark red blood lay on the floor under the door causing Derek to frown confused as the two of them slowly tiptoed over to the puddle. "That doesn't make sense"

The sheriff spun around with his torch and gun making sure no one or anything was behind them "No kidding"

"That not what I mean. I should have caught the scent before we walked in" Derek said spinning around on his feet to face the same way feeling anxious.

The sheriff gave him a worried expression as both of them turned back round to the door where the blood was, Derek made his way over to it and grabbed the handle as the Sheriff hurried over to him stopping him from entering. "Hold on! You being nervous makes me nervous"

The sheriff shone his torch through the classroom door window flicking it around until he found himself taking hold of the door handle taking cover round the side of it but still pointing his gun towards it. Upon opening the door about an inch of the way open, they both noticed a piece of string like material was attached to the door handle and on the floor beneath them was an explosive.

"It's an explosive" Derek paused looking at it more as the Sheriff sighed "Claymore"

Suddenly Derek heard something from behind them using all the power he had within him he turned his head around seeing the murderer right there and he quickly shoved himself and the Sheriff out of the way "Get down" he yelled as tomahawk axe was flown in their direction landing in the wall where they had previously been.

The axe murderer with no mouth jumped over the stairs railing in the hall way and ran towards the pair, the sheriff flying to the ground moaning out in pain whilst Derek tried to fight him off. The axe murder swung his axe at Derek who swerved out of the way and the axe missed him every time. Derek quickly grabbed his shoulder and slammed him against some lockers the murderer tried to fight him off but Derek threw him down onto the floor.

Within a flash, the murderer got up from the floor and ran towards Derek as he flung his foot up in the air and kicked the axe murderer who continued to try and hit Derek with his axe. The pair wrestled with each other and somehow Derek managed to pin the man's arms behind his back so he was unable to move just as the Sheriff got back up onto his two feet.

The Sheriff pointed his gun at the axe murderer with no mouths face as Derek held his arms tightly "You have the right to remain silent" The Sheriff said pointing the gun closer to his face "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

Down the hall way no one had noticed that Peter and Sophia had found Derek after wondering round the school looking for them. Peter and Sophia spotted the three figures circled around each other. Peter smirked to himself at the sight of the axe murderer who had stabbed him last night and he couldn't wait to get his revenge.

Forgetting that Sophia was right beside him, Peter began sprinting towards them his fangs and claws becoming prominent on him and that's when Derek released his uncle and what he was about to do.

"Peter no!" Derek yelled at him pushing the sheriff away as he had finish handcuffing the murderer and Peter charged at him.

The sheriff and Derek fell to the floor as Peter began slashing his claws in the axe murderer and Derek heard a loud gasp come from behind Peter. He glanced up from his position on the floor and saw someone he really wasn't expecting to see.

Sophia covered her hands over her mouth as the scene unrolled in front of her, disgusted and shocked at all the crazy things she had seen tonight. It was a lot for her to take in seeing as she hadn't really seen any of the supernatural crap since her sister's boyfriend's died and even then she didn't see much, a few sightings of things here and there but nothing ever as messed up as this.

Peter continued to claw the murderer's body, starting with his throat and moving down to his chest where he doubled the force of his actions taking out all his anger. The Sheriff flinched every time blood splattered out of the creature whereas Derek couldn't stop staring at Sophia and he literally begged her with his eyes that she would come over here so that he could protect her from the situation.

But it was too late for that now. Sophia had seen everything and she was literally close to tears. When Peter had said Derek was at the school she didn't expect him to mean fighting the axe murderer who Peter was going to kill. She didn't have a clue that this was his plan all along. If she would have known she would have just gotten away from the school as fast as she could. She wasn't in the mood for this tonight after everything what had been going on the past few weeks.

Peter came to a stop and grinned wickedly at what he had done to the body, his bad werewolf side getting the better of him on the night of a full moon. He gradually placed his hand into the chest of the axe murderer and pulled out his so called 'heart' which looked like a blooded seaweed mess. Peter stared at the two men as he dropped the mess onto the body as the sheriff began getting up off the floor pointing his gun at Peter.

Derek stood up as well holding out his arm his gaze still remaining on Sophia who looked frightened "Sophia, come here" he said softly nodding his head reassuringly at her.

Sophia took her eyes away from Peter for the first time since he had gone into his werewolf form and she finally looked back at Derek whose eyes were pleading her to come to him. She knew she would be safe with him. Shakily taking her hands away from her mouth she gradually came over to where Derek was as Peter had gotten up bringing a tissue out of his pocket and he wiped is hands, the sheriff never put his gun down.

As she came over to Derek's side, she fell into his arms and held onto his side trying to keep herself up her body totally in shock. Derek wrapped his arm protectively round her waist and kept her close to him trying to remain calm at what his uncle had done.

Peter turned on his heel still wiping his hands returning back to his human form as he began wondering back down the hallway heading for the exit.

"We've learned a better way" Derek said to Peter in disgust as the three of the continued to watch him walk away.

"I'm a creature of habit" Peter replied back smugly not even regretting what he had done.

The sheriff sighed loudly putting his gun down and putting it back into his pouch on his uniform turning back to Derek and Sophia who still holding onto Derek for dear life. "You know this girl, Derek?"

"Uh yeah" Derek answered glancing down at Sophia who gave the sheriff a small smile slowly letting go of Derek.

"Well it's a school night so you better get her out of here and home" the sheriff ordered not even wanting to go in to detail at how Derek and Sophia were involved with one another. He was too tired for anymore supernatural drama.

Derek didn't say anything; he just nodded his head at him and gave him a smile as to say 'sorry' on behalf of his psychotic uncle. The sheriff raised his hand at Derek in a 'not to worry' manner and he pulled out his phone getting into contact with someone to come investigate the bomb and get rid of the body.

Leaving him to it, Derek and Sophia began to walk down the hallway, Derek's arm was still wrapped around her and he rubbed her arm soothingly not even wanting to have to explain to her what the hell just happened. Although, she had seemed to calm down now and didn't look as scared as she was before thankfully.

"Come on, let's get you home"


	8. Part 7:

**Author note: Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed my story throughout the past chapters! I love to hear what you think whether it's good, bad or an idea! It really helps a lot to hear what you think! It's honestly helps me so much to write and improve!**

**Updates may be a bit slower than usual since I have recently just started college so I am quite busy atm but I'll make sure I get time to write and update. I hope you like it, enjoy and review please thanks! **

Hope you like it, don't forget to review and what not!

Once Sophia and Derek had gotten into Derek's car and he started the engine reversing out of the parking lot, Sophia's mood completely changed. It went from shocked and scared to sad and angry within minutes. Sophia was literally blaming this situation on herself.

Derek could sense the feelings Sophia was giving off in the car and it definitely wasn't helping his mood either. He was pissed at his uncle's stupid behaviour and how he didn't even try to stop him from doing what he did. Also he was confused as to why he didn't smell the blood before they had even entered the school. He knew something had changed since Kate stole the original colour of his eyes but he didn't think that he would lose a sense as well. He felt useless and helpless.

Turning his attention from off the road for a split second, Derek glanced at Sophia was had her head laying against the car window her elbow resting on the inside of car door and her lips were slightly pouted like she was sulking. "You'll get a stiff neck sitting like that"

"I don't care" Sophia mumbled shrugging her shoulders as she did so not even looking at Derek.

Derek sighed slowing down the car as they came to a red light and he turned his full attention to Sophia now "Sophia, it's okay you know, you didn't get hurt, you're fine"

"But you didn't see what I saw!" Sophia snapped at him turning her head round to face him an angry look on her face.

"Of course I did, moments before you arrived I was fighting off the axe murderer" he replied defensively confused as to why she was so upset when she hadn't even been in danger by this guy.

"No Derek" Sophia sighed sitting up more on her seat "Something happened at the party"

Derek's frowned at her words, the traffic lights changed to green and Derek turned his head back onto the road and began accelerating away from the lights. "What do you mean something happened at the party? Is that why Peter picked you up?"

"Yeah because you couldn't pick me up like you had promised!" Sophia retorted at Derek her voice still full of anger.

"Just tell me what happened, Sophia" Derek ignored her attempts to have a go at him not even in the mood to argue back with her.

"Some delivery man who happened to be a werewolf got strangled and his head literally rolled off his body right in front of my eyes"

"What do you mean right in front of your eyes? Did anyone else see this?"

"No just me. I went outside to get some air my friends were acting crazy drunk and I heard someone so I went over to some bushes and peered over them and I saw the whole thing happen, let's just say I'm going to have nightmares for at least month from what I have witnessed tonight"

"That means that even though the axe murderer is dead there's still people working for someone, but why would they go after a werewolf? What did the person look like who killed him?" Derek continued asking questions trying to understand whatever the hell was going on and get Sophia to speak out about what she had seen as it would help.

"This girl goes to my school, she was at the party and she's a couple of years younger than me, brown hair, brown eyes, average height, dark skin" Sophia tried to tell him as much as she could still feeling a bit shook up about it.

He nodded back at her as he turned down into her street and headed down to her house, he could still sense the upset feelings Sophia was having so decided to ask her "I thought you said you'd seen some of this supernatural crap before so why do you seem so upset?"

"It's nothing" Sophia muttered looking away from Derek and back out of the window not wanting to have to go into this when she was probably just being stupid.

"Sophia, you're giving off this vibe that you're the one who killed someone, which I don't think is true, so tell me what's up?" Derek pressed pulling up outside her house and turning off the engine before glancing at her.

"It's just my sister!" she sighed taking off her seatbelt and picking up her clutch bag "What about if she has something to do with all of this? I knew she was hiding something from me when her boyfriend died but what about if she is helping to kill people?"

"That's a bit of a crazy assumption to make don't you think" Derek replied back raising one of his eyebrows up at the girl who sighed again even louder this time.

"You're right, I'm just being silly" Sophia murmured dropping her head and fighting back the tears what we're willing to fall.

"Do you want me to walk you inside?" he offered placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly but she just brushed him away grabbing hold of the car door.

"Nah I'd rather be alone and away from this" she spat back at him opening up the car door, stepping out and slamming it loudly without Derek even trying to stop her, it was just like the other day when he had dropped her home and she pushed him away just like that.

Sophia bit down on her bottom lip as she hurried up to the front path up to the front door not even bothering to turn around and look at Derek. She knew that he was just trying to help her but what if she was just making things worse by adding something into his life that he needed to protect. She didn't want to be a burden to him. Peter's words from earlier were still circling around in her brain that she was just a little bit of fun to Derek, when deep down she knew she wanted to be more than that to him. He was the first guy in years to take full notice of her and put her needs before their own.

Entering the house, she flicked on the hallway light and closed the door behind herself locking it as she did so. Putting her hands over her face, she exhaled loudly in the quiet house before sliding her body down the door and collapsing on her bum where she wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her head between them.

Tonight had just been too much for her to handle.

The next morning with a fresher head, in somewhat of a calmer mood and having avoided his Uncle all morning, Derek finally left his loft and began heading to his destination. Despite what happened last night, Derek still had to keep in contact with Scott about the benefactor and the corresponding assassins trying to take down the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills. He had only found this out last night when he had gotten back from the school and dropping Sophia off. This meant that himself, Scott and his friends and other creatures were also in danger. Some of their names were on some dead pool and the lists could be broken by a special key code.

This type of thing he wanted to keep Sophia out of but he gathered she had already made the decision for that herself last night after pushing him away. He knew that type of thing would freak anyone out if they weren't exactly used to it. But he knew that Sophia was lost without her sister there, with all these murderers going on and her sister's ex-boyfriend dead. It was like a vicious circle for her.

Derek just wanted to know she was ok after last night. He had never meant for her to get upset or frightened. He actually wanted to protect and help her. Not the opposite. However wrong it was to get involved with her in the first place, he couldn't help himself. They hadn't really spoken about what they were or even if they were anything. It was obvious there was an attraction. But was it too much for her to handle all of this? And could Derek even put his trust into another girl after the past?

After fifteen minutes of driving, Derek pulled up in his car outside the school and somehow managed to find his way inside the school by blending in with the other students who were on their break which meant they were flooding the hallways, the cafeteria, outside areas and any other facilities the school offered students.

Scott had call him earlier this morning to update him but also for help with Liam, the freshman guy who he had to bite the night at the hospital to save him from following off the hospital roof. This being Scott's beta he was finding it hard to get through to Liam seeing as he had some anger issues, so that's where he asked for Derek's expertise even though he hadn't exactly been Alpha of the year when he was the alpha not long ago.

Sneaking into the boy's locker room like Scott had suggested meeting him, Derek decided to play a little prank of his own on Liam, knowing he hadn't exactly been fair to Scott. Hiding behind a row of lockers with Liam's lacrosse stick in his hands, he waited until the freshman entered the locker room and began frantically looking around for his stick.

"What the hell, where's my stick?" Liam spoke out madly as Derek took this as his chance to spice things up a little in his prank already knowing Liam was angry.

He began sliding the end of the lacrosse stick against the metal of the lockers meaning that the room was now filled with a loud metal clanking type noise and of course to Liam it was much louder. Liam used his senses to follow the noise making his way down the row of lockers and turning a corner where his path met with Derek's.

Derek spun the stick slowly around with his fingers eyeing up the object as Liam crept closer to him "Is this yours?" he asked the boy looking back at him now.

Not even letting Liam answer, Derek snapped the stick in half with force causing Liam to jump a little and Derek chucked the broken stick towards him, the pieces landing a few inches away from his feet. This made Liam really angry and due to his new wolf powers he couldn't help but begin to shift right in front of Derek.

He's eyes turned the beta yellow colour and he began growling at Derek making Derek raise his eyebrows and tilt his head at how mad this boy really could get and the lack of control Scott had taught him. Liam fiercely charged at him but due to Derek's experience and strength he grabbed Liam by the collar and pinned him up against some lockers.

Liam growled and struggled against Derek's firm grip and Derek even admitted to himself that Liam was strong already for a beta, maybe too strong in fact.

"Liam" Scott called to him now coming into the room and over to the two of them, Liam's head snapping towards Scott and he began to calm down, his fangs and yellow eyes vanishing.

"You're right" Derek said looking between Scott and Liam "He is angry"

Derek let Liam go and he jumped down to stand on his two feet again breathing heavily as Scott threw him back his actual stick talking to him "This one's yours"

Liam caught it turning his head back round to face Derek's just as the school bell rang signalling that break was over. "Get to class Liam" Scott told him as he looked between the pair of them, anger still coming off of him before he followed Scott's words and exited the locker room his bag and stick in toe.

Scott rolled his eyes clearly stressed about what had been happening recently and took a look at Derek who was grinning madly at the teenager. "What are you smiling about?"

"You're gonna be good at this" Derek grinned more nodding his head as he did so.

"Are you kidding? I'm totally unprepared! Remember how you said you could teach me a few things, I think right now I could use a full on training manual" Scott answered him coming closer to him not believing a word Derek was saying, he had no idea how to deal with this.

"I'll tell you one thing" he smirked "the anger he's got, it'll make him strong"

"And dangerous" Scott added.

"Very" Derek nodded back.

Scott sat down on a bench and sighed "This was supposed to be a semester where I focused on school again" Derek took a seat down beside him as he continued "case pack and I've got a beta and there's a dead pool"

"If all are names are on that list then that is what we should be focused on" Derek told him "Do you think Lydia can get the second key?"

"She's working on it" Scott replied and Derek nodded standing back up on his feet.

"Do you know where I could find Sophia Turner?" he questioned Scott from out of the blue making Scott frown and smirk at him.

"What is your involvement with this girl? I could smell her all over you the other day" Scott informed him and Derek shrugged his shoulders trying to fight the smile what was tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"It's complicated, do you think I'll be able to catch her before she gets to class?"

"Uh yeah maybe, most of the juniors have math class next which is literally just down the hall from here"

"Thanks" Derek thanked him as they both headed out of the locker room and into the hallway where students were still heading off to their classrooms.

Saying goodbye to Scott, Derek wondered through the crowds of students and turned a corner and that's where he saw the girl he was looking for. Her gold blonde hair was down and straight rather than wavy; she was dressed in an oversized smock daisy print short dress with elbow length sleeves, a black pair of her favourite Chelsea boots were on her feet and her black fringe shoulder bag sat upon her shoulder. He watched as she smiled back at the two girls she was with and began talking to them. She looked so innocent.

And it drove him crazy.


	9. Part 8:

**Apologies to the late update, I have been really busy with college, having a social life and relaxing but whatever opportunity I get I try to write and update this story. Updates from now on will be Thursday/Friday.**

**I hope you like this, it's extra long and mainly focused on Derek/Sophia's relationship. Please let me know what you thought in a review whether it be good or bad, I love hearing what you think feed back is welcomed. Leave a favourite and a follow too. I appreciate all the reviews, favourites and follows I received after the last part so thank you to all of you who left me one of those. Keep it up.**

**Enjoy! **

"Zack literally passed out on my couch, I had to somehow carry him up the stairs without my parent's knowing" Emily sighed dramatically causing the other girls to laugh back at her.

"At least you didn't have Gabriella hung on your arm the whole night, she was so wasted no wonder she's not here today" Kelsey told her side of the story about what happened last night.

"Guess you made the right decision exiting the party early" Emily said to Sophia raising her eyebrows up at her friend and Sophia smiled slightly back at her knowing that her friends only knew half the reasons why she left last night.

"Yeah you did, Sophia" Gabriella added smiling back looking round the hallway noticing the lack of students "Well we better get to class, see you at lunch"

"Yeah see you guys then" Sophia smiled at the two of them as they waved and took off down the hallway to their math class whilst Sophia's class was just across the hall from where she was already stood.

Adjusting her grip on her bag strap, Sophia made her way over to the maths room the door still remained open meaning she still had a few seconds to enter the room without getting a late. She was literally centimetres from the door way, when a long arm wrapped around her back and a large hand covered her mouth, someone literally began pulling her backwards and down to the corner of the hallway.

Sophia literally squirmed under their grip literally frightened to death that someone was going to hurt her and that this it. However once has back had hit against the hall way wall and the person removed their hand and arm from her body, she was met with the one person she wasn't expecting to see here at her school not after their last visit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sophia whisper-shouted at him her eyes darting around the hallways making sure no one was around and that no one would recognise him.

"Scott invited me to help him out with Liam and I just wanted to check up on you" Derek told her honestly in a hushed tone.

"Check up on me? I'm seventeen not five" she said clearly pissed at the fact he had shown up here and now she was skipping class but also because of what happened last night, she felt like she was nothing to Derek.

"I know but after last night, you were upset and confused, I just wanted to make sure you were ok" he replied sincerely and for the first time ever in his life he was letting someone know he actually cared about them.

"I was fine until you showed up here, now I'm going to be late for class again and I just about managed to get out of a detention the other day for skipping some classes but now it's just going to look bad all because of you" Sophia hissed at him whilst he smirked at her holding back a laugh at how mad she was.

"You're cute when you're angry" Derek teased her, her cheeks flushing pink instantly at his words and all what had happened last night vanished out of her head just like that. Derek knew how to get on her good side already.

"Shut up" she whispered hitting him playfully on the arm before changing the subject "Did you say help out with Liam? As in freshman Liam?"

"That's the one" Derek nodded noticing Sophia's puzzled expression. "You know him too?"

"Uh yeah, my friend Gabriella does. Why does he need help? He's not what I think he is, is he?" Sophia asked him guessing that he was a werewolf, the new beta.

"Oh yeah, you can blame that one on Scott" he answered.

"What the hell" Sophia sighed running her fingers through her hair releasing her best friend was oblivious that Liam was a werewolf. "This town is so messed up"

"Oh yeah really messed up since there's now a dead pool"

"What the hell is a dead pool?"

"It's complicated" Derek said causing Sophia to scoff and roll her eyes knowing that seemed to be their answer for everything confusing these days. "I could tell you tonight actually, if you want?"

"I can't tonight... there's a lacrosse game and I know what you're going to say, be careful and I will" Derek dropped his head trying to hide his smile but it wasn't working, he loved that she knew what he would say. "I actually still need to talk to you about my sister; I guess you didn't find anything else about her"

"No, sorry" Derek looked at her sympathetically and she nodded her head already knowing that her sister probably wasn't going to be found if she didn't want to be, she was always good at keeping things to herself.

"I' should probably get to class now" Sophia said stepping away from the wall and passing by Derek "I'll text you"

Derek nodded back at the girl as she motioned a wave to him and a small smile for the first time in a while to him before she made her way back round the corner and down the hallway heading back to her math class which she was already five minutes late for. But if it meant getting in trouble because of Derek she didn't really mind.

Despite every doubt she had about him, whenever she was with him, it felt a hundred percent different than to watch she had presumed. Peter's words had hurt her a lot but he didn't know that Sophia and Derek had only spent one night together in the way he was on about. They had never done anything sexually at all. A few kisses here and there. The nights at the weekend had been based on attraction but Sophia felt like this between them now wasn't based on that. It was based on the fact that maybe he cared about her.

Although Derek's words about some sort of dead pool had stuck into her mind throughout her class, all the recent deaths had been supernatural creatures including her sister's boyfriend so how about if someone was after the supernatural creatures in this town. This meant that Derek was a part of that. She couldn't help but worry about him, of course he was strong and old enough to look after himself but she wouldn't know how to feel if something ever happened to him after the recent events.

Whereas for Derek, he couldn't help him but want to have her in his life, however crazy and risky it was, he wanted Sophia. She brought out that fun side of him. That night at the club whether or not she was drunk, the moments he spent with her that night felt like he had been on cloud nine, like nothing else mattered but what was happening right there and then. She was good for him. But he probably would never be good for her.

Later that day, it was time for the lacrosse game and whilst the lacrosse players was preparing themselves for the game, Sophia and her friends had found themselves a seat in the stands and awaited to cheer on their school. Whilst Derek had met up with Chris Argent, ex werewolf hunter and now companion to help him with Derek's current situation after the events with Kate who happened to be Chris' psychotic sister.

The two of them stood in front of the Beacon Hill's school sign were the Hale family vault was under, something him and his family who he had sadly lost in a fire years ago due to Kate's wicked ways had kept hidden from the outside world until recently. Derek unlocked the vault door with his claws, the pavement in front of the sign open to reveal a number of steps what lead down to the vault. Carefully the pair of them wondered down the steps and inside the vault, closing the door behind themselves so no one knew that they were there.

Whilst Chris looked around the vault obviously seeing as that was his first time being there, Derek opened up a box and began searching through it until he found the item he was looking for. Pulling it out of the box, he examined it with his eyes before turning round to face Chris handing him the object. It was a circular shaped metal with a spiral on either side of it.

"She was here for this" Derek said as Chris took it from his grasp turning it over "We use it to teach young betas to control the shifts on a full moon"

"Control was never one of Kate's strengths" Chris joked passing it back to him though Derek didn't exactly find it funny.

"You knew she was alive didn't you?" Derek questioned the man.

"Not for certain but I've been searching since you handed me the shot gun shell" he answered thinking back to when Derek had handed him the shell and Chris had found it impossible.

Derek looked down at the now shell in Chris' fingers and back up at him "What are you going to do when you find her?"

"There's a place I can take her" Chris replied walking around the vault glancing around the surroundings.

"You're saying you have some kind of werewolf jail?" Derek teased the man knowing he was a hunter not so long ago causing Chris to stop in his tracks.

"Something like that" Chris stared up at the safe what had been broken into when Derek and Peter had gotten robbed, their bonds stolen from them.

"She won't go quietly" Derek said speaking from experience with Kate, experience he hated having to remember.

Chris shook his head "I won't expect her to, I'll do what's necessary"

"What if I asked you not to?" Derek spoke up clearly and a confused Chris spun around on his feet to look back at Derek. "She took something from me" Derek added his eyes flashing his new greeny yellow colour at Chris who stepped closer. "At first stole a part of my past, and then I started to lose something else, my sense of smell"

And then Derek admitted to not only Chris but himself for the first time realisation hitting him fast "I'm losing my power"

*~*

The crowd booed and hissed as the other team scored a goal, the home team's fans obviously not too pleased with the way the Beacon hills lacrosse team were playing. The coach was giving the team a harsh speech from across the side-line trying to get the team to listen to him and put some extra effort in to actually maybe win the game.

Emily, Gabriella and Kelsey were in a deep conversation; not really paying much attention to the game that was going on as they were too busy gossiping. They had even noticed the fact that Sophia was sat on the end of the row, not even listening to them, her elbow was resting on her knee, and her chin was resting on her palm as it held her head up, her eyes focused on the pitch below her.

There was definitely something going on that she had no idea about, she could see the worried glances Scott Mcall was giving his friends and it wasn't helping the anxious thoughts she was having about Derek. After her little run in with him earlier, she was still so confused and worried about this 'deal pool' and these killers what were out there. She could already spot the girl in the crowd from last night who had murdered the werewolf right in front of her and it was making her feel uneasy.

Images of last night flooded through her head making her heart rate increase dramatically and her palms begin to get sweaty. Even though she was outside she felt like she couldn't even breathe. It was like there was no air around her. Whatever had happened last night and whatever the hell was going on now was uncomfortable and not a situation she wanted to be in.

Glancing around the field, the crowd and back to her friends who were still engrossed in conversation with one another, Sophia felt herself slipping away from her group of friends knowing they probably won't even notice she had gone until maybe five or ten minutes later, they always knew she liked to make a quiet exit away from everything. That's what she did best. She'd run.

Carefully climbing down the steps of the stands, her eyes focused on the freshman assassin murderer from last night who glared back at Sophia confused as to why this girl was even staring at her. Brushing off the glare she got from her, Sophia made her way off of the field, pulling down her black knitted sweater sleeves as a chill flew through the night's air.

Wondering through the parking lot, Sophia brought her phone out from the back of her white skinny jeans pocket and began to unlock it, trying to distract herself and calm herself down from the worried thoughts she had. She wanted to call Derek. But if she got involved with him again there would be questions, there would be accusations and she would possibly be putting herself in danger.

Glancing up from her phone, something caught Sophia's eyes in the parking lot and she frowned at what she could see. Slipping her phone back into her pocket, she gradually made her way over to the light blue coloured jeep parked in the parking lot not far from the school sign where a red people carrier was parked beside it.

As she came over to the vehicle, she scanned the area for any sign of a person or anyone in particular but there was no one. It was quiet and empty apart from the sounds coming from the lacrosse game in the distance. What the hell was Derek's car doing here? She hadn't seen him at the lacrosse game or around in the parking lot but yet he seemed to be here somehow?

Perching herself down onto Derek's car bonnet, she folded her arms over her chest and continued looking around hoping and praying that Derek would be ok. Anything could happen in this town.

Five minutes after waiting around, Sophia began to get bored and tired of that fact she could be waiting here for nothing really and maybe she should head back to the game or find a way home. However, her choices began to change when she spotted two tall men begin to walk towards her from the front of the school.

Derek was deep in conversation with Chris as they both walked back over to their cars in the parking lot, he hadn't even noticed Sophia was standing with his car until Chris nudged his arm and nodded his head in Sophia's direction.

Looking away from Chris, he followed the direction he was showing him and noticed the teenage girl sat on the bonnet of his car, her arms crossed over her chest, her golden hair was blowing slightly in the breeze and she was biting down on her bottom lip obviously feeling nervous to be caught by Derek and Chris, whom both looked surprised to see her there. Chris hadn't a clue who the girl was but by the look on Derek's face he knew he definitely did.

"Sophia, this is Chris Argent" Derek said as they came over to her and Chris briefly smiled at her "And Chris, this is Sophia"

"Hi" Sophia awkwardly smiled back getting up off the bonnet and standing up straight.

"I'll be in touch" Chris said to Derek who nodded at his friend beginning to walk over to his car "Nice to meet you, Sophia"

"You too, Mr Argent" Sophia replied back as Derek came to stand in front of her, only a few inches separated them from one another now as Chris climbed into his car and drove off back home.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the lacrosse game?" Derek asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Yes but that girl from last night was there and she freaked me out" Sophia answered him in a serious tone "So I got out of there and was going to try find a way home, but then I spotted your car here"

"And so you decided to wait for me?"

"Yes, I've been worrying about you all day" She said caringly as Derek smiled at her and Sophia blushed back at him, she hated how Derek affected her like this.

"I'm fine, Sophia, I'm here and I'm ok, so you can stop now, come here" Derek told her wrapping an around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest, her head was then buried into it and she wrapped her arms around his lower back, breathing in his scent and shutting her eyes, feeling relaxed.

After a few minutes, they both pulled away from their embrace and the contact was lost between them but at least Sophia felt a lot calmer now to be with Derek. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked getting out his car keys from his jacket pocket.

"That would be great, thanks" She answered thankful that Derek was taking her home and that she didn't have to rely on someone else too.

Derek nodded at her wondering over to the driver side of his car whilst Sophia made her way to the passenger side. They both hopped into the car and Derek started the engine and pulled away from the school heading to Sophia's house, a place he knew the way to so well now.

Once they arrived at Sophia's house, Derek parked his car on the drive way in front of the house and turned off the engine. They both unbuckled their seatbelts off from their bodies, Derek turned to Sophia who was staring out the front window of the car like she was deep in thought. He could tell that her mind was somewhere else and he felt so bad that she had to deal with so much all by herself; her parents were unaware that one of their daughters was missing and the other was trying to put the pieces together.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked causing her to break her stare and face him.

"A lot actually" she forced a smile at him as he raised his eyebrows up for her to continue "This dead pool thing, my sister and that"

"Like I have said before, we'll find her" Derek said genuinely trying to give some hope for Sophia to cling onto.

"But what if she doesn't want to be found, what am I supposed to do then?"

"People can't hide forever" he thought about what he was going to say he really wanted to make Sophia feel better about this situation but couldn't help but think of himself as well "They have to face their problems someday"

Sophia sighed and nodded back at Derek, giving him a small smile in which she returned and she drastically wanted to change the subject away from her sister and focus on his problems, rather than her own. "So what's this dead pool? What's exactly happening?"

"You honestly want to know?" Derek said unsure of whether or not he wanted Sophia to get involved with this drama, he didn't want her to get hurt or be in danger just by knowing or being with him. But it was obvious they couldn't stay away from each other and Sophia seemed like a girl he could trust and she could try handling whatever was going to happen.

Sophia nodded back at him eagerly and so Derek began to explain all about the dead pool and the benefactor. He told her that there was a code to break the key to gain access to the lists of the supernatural creatures in the town and how much each death was worth a different amount of money, some stretching into the millions. The deaths were performed by professional assassins; like the two Sophia had seen yesterday and they were all controlled by someone called the benefactor who was the one dealing out the money once a creature had been killed successfully.

"So that means you're on the list, including Scott and Liam, and whoever else I don't know about who is also a supernatural creature?" Sophia questioned him trying to get more of an understanding of who was in danger.

"Yes, you'd be surprised who is actually on the list" Derek told her and she thought back to the death of her sister's boyfriend a few weeks ago, debating in her head whether he could have been on one of those lists and been killed for the benefactor.

Brushing away her thoughts about the death of her sisters' boyfriend she went back to another thought she had "What were you doing with Chris Argent, Allison's dad?"

"He was helping me with the Kate situation, he so happens to be her brother"

"Kate Argent as in the werewolf hunter?"

"That's the one"

"I thought she wasn't around anymore"

"Yeah Peter killed her when he was the alpha but she came back to life as a werewolf and is more psychotic than ever" Derek informed her a pissed tone in his voice as he knew he hated to mention her, he was a part of his past that he really didn't want to have to remember but somehow always got brought up.

Sophia noticed the change in his voice and felt confused as to why he was pissed, she knew that obviously hunters didn't get on with werewolves due to a number of times her sister's boyfriend had to run away from hunters but what was so bad about Kate "How much were you involved with this, Kate?"

"She was one of my ex-girlfriends" Derek admitted to her and Sophia's jaw dropped in amazement that Derek dated a werewolf hunter, someone that hunted his own kind.

"No way, you're not serious are you?" he nodded his head back at her and she tried to force back a laugh "You dated a psychotic werewolf hunter?"

"Yeah, she is just one of the few crazy people I have been with" Derek replied honestly opening up to Sophia who was truly shocked at how bad his relationships must have been and thought that maybe all the bad people she had been with maybe weren't so bad. "You probably knew one actually?"

"I do?"

"Yeah, Miss Blake"

As soon as he said the name, Sophia instantly knew she did recognise that name from somewhere before and it came across her mind that Mrs Blake was a substitute teacher from her school who vanished randomly not long ago. Sophia was literally stunned that Derek had been with these people. "You dated Miss Blake as in the teacher?"

"Yes she turned out to be a darach"

"A what?

"A Darach, I thought you knew about the supernatural?" Derek teased her and she rolled her eyes playfully, the both of them bursting into laughter at the other day when Sophia told Derek about her knowing's.

"I do" Sophia grinned at him as they both stopped laughing and things became serious again "You're not the only one with bad relationship history. I've actually only ever had sex with one guy" She said looking down at her lap shyly. "It was my ex-boyfriend, Jake. It was our first time and it was literally awful, we both agreed that we would never mention how crap it was to anyone but guess I broke that promise now" Sophia looked back at Derek with a sheepish smile "Sorry, I'm rambling again"

"Its fine" Derek smirked at her finding her so innocent and interesting "What happened to him? You guys obviously broke up?"

"He moved away about a year ago now, none of us ever really hear from him now"

The car instantly fell silent; all what could be heard was the steady breathing coming from the both of them. Derek was debating in his head whether to confide in her about his loss of powers, he was unsure if he should even be getting her more involved with his life when she already had so much going on in her own. She didn't need to deal with his shit too.

Whereas, Sophia was contemplating asking Derek about what Peter had said to her last night. Was she all just a little bit of fun to him? Or was there something more? It obviously all couldn't be about attraction between them, if it was he wouldn't be helping her out and he would have defiantly used her that night when she was drunk.

Sophia looked down at her lap her mind wondering as Derek leaned across in his seat and placed his hand on her knee, giving it a squeeze causing Sophia to look up at him through her eyelashes, their faces close together now. "Derek…"

"Shhh" he hushed her placing his other hand on the side of her face and placed his lips upon hers, giving her a long gentle peck. Sophia was shocked, she found herself not even moving, and she didn't even push him away or kiss him back. It was like she was frozen.

The sound of Derek's phone ringing and vibrating in his jacket pocket broke the kiss and Derek pulled away from Sophia noticing the smile which was playing on the corner of her mouth. Smirking at her reaction, he leant against his seat and pulled his phone out of his pocket and brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Derek said as Sophia watched him her heart was literally thudding rapidly in her chest from him kissing her and she couldn't help but feel excited that Derek had kissed her. It was like all her doubts had gone away.

"What do you mean?" Derek paused and his eyes rolled over to Sophia's "I can't right now" Sophia smiled back at him. "Yes I am, fine okay I'll be there"

Derek hung up the phone and sighed loudly causing Sophia to frown "Who was that? What's happened?"

"It was Peter. Something happened at the lacrosse game, one of the players on the other team has got some wolf banes in him and is potentially dying, I need to go help out" he told her sharply pissed off that he knew his time was cut short with Sophia due to this supernatural crap.

"I'll come with you" Sophia suggested and by surprise took his hand in hers giving it a squeeze "I don't exactly want to be alone tonight, I could try help out"

"Sophia I don't…"

"Come on, Derek. Don't leave me alone"

"Fine" She grinned at him putting on her seatbelt as Derek couldn't help but smile back at her, copying her actions and starting the car before pulling out of Sophia's drive way and back onto the road.

Sophia had no idea what she was letting herself in for.


	10. Part 9:

**Author note: Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following my story! I was so susprised and shocked when I received the reviews I got on the last update! Please continue to review, favourite and follow the story! Let me know what you thought, good or bad, I love hearing what you think.**

**Enjoy! **

The sight in front of Sophia was literally making her feel physically sick. Every time the boy's body shook upon the metal veterinary table, a yellow substance was escaping out his mouth making Sophia flinch away. The boy, Brett continued to have a seizure, his body reacting to the wolf's bane inside of him.

When Derek had told her that a player from the other team at the lacrosse game had been attacked and gotten wolfs bane in him, she wasn't exactly expecting to be met with the sight of him literally having a fit. She thought maybe it would be less disgusting than what she was now seeing and was regretting her choice of coming along with him.

Sophia much to her refusal was stood beside Peter on one side of the room whilst Derek and Stiles, a friend of Scott's and who happened to go to the same school as her was trying to hold down Brett much to his constant shaking.

"What the hell is happening to this kid?" Stiles questioned Dr Deaton who was a veterinarian who worked at the animal clinic but also knew about the supernatural as he was a druid.

"He was poisoned by a rare wolfs bane" Dr Deaton answered coming round to the table where the two were struggling to hold Brett still "I need to make an incision and you need to hold him as still as possible"

Stiles glared over at Derek who also was finding it hard to get a steady grip on the body "Hey Derek. What about a little werewolf strength?"

"I'm not the only one here with werewolf strength" Derek snapped at Stiles knowing that his powers were decreasing and in this situation he wasn't much help without them, like Stiles, who was human.

"If you can't hold him still the incision might kill him" Dr Deaton told them both hovering with a knife over the body.

Brett's body began shake uncontrollably, Stiles and Derek's grips becoming weaker and they felt the body slipping away from them "I think he's slipping… I can't hold him" Stiles exclaimed just as Brett used his werewolf strength to push the three of them away from him, sending them flying off the table and into the sides of the room.

Sophia screamed as she watched Derek crash into something and moved her eyes over to Brett who got off the table searching around for a way to get out. She felt literally terrified as she comprehended that she was the one closest to the door. Brett began to approach her heading towards the door, Sophia felt herself begin to step away in fear as Peter came to stand in front of her protectively knowing Derek would kill him if Sophia was harmed and he hadn't done anything to help.

Quickly Peter leant forward, throwing his fist up into the air and punched Brett right in the face sending him down onto the floor, knocking him completely unconscious. Stiles and Sophia both stared at him in horror as he gradually brought his fist back down, his eyes glowed their werewolf blue as everyone looked down at Brett.

Derek glanced over at Sophia making sure she was okay in which she nodded back at him in conformation and he rolled his eyes over to his uncle who flashed his blue eyes back in Derek direction making him pissed.

"I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself" Peter smugly said as he blinked his eyes turning back to their original colour.

"Yeah maybe a more than a little" Derek replied to Peter who smirked at his nephew knowing Derek wasn't happy about this.

Derek glanced down at his arm and for the first time since Brett's attempt at a getaway he noticed three bloody claw mark wounds on his forearm, what weren't healing. He wasn't the only one who noticed. Sophia frowned at the claw marks Brett had left and she made her way over to him slowly, confusion written all over her face.

"Hey Doc, I don't think he's breathing" Stiles said bending down to Brett, Dr Deaton copying Stiles' actions examining him before bringing the knife from before up to Brett's chest. He carefully cut through the skin on his chest, Brett began stirring and moaning from the sharp object as a cloud of yellow smoke came out of his chest.

As this was happening, Sophia laid her fingers under Derek's arm taking a look at the wounds as she glanced back at him, his eyes meeting hers and they both had different looks. Sophia was confused and thrown to why Derek wasn't healing yet? Whilst Derek knew the real reason why he wasn't and he felt sad he definitely was losing his powers.

Looking away from Sophia, he took a look at Peter and then back down at his wounds, not wanting to have to tell Sophia the truth about what was really going on with him. Thankfully, they began healing and disappeared from his arm moments later.

"He'll be fine but he'll probably be out for a while" Dr Deaton informed them breaking Sophia away from Derek, hurt written all over her face that something was going on with Derek that he obviously wasn't telling her. She didn't want to be a part of that.

"Guys can you hear that?" Stiles questioned them as the faint sound of Brett's voice began to fill the room; he was whispering something under his breath even though he was out of it. "I think he's saying something"

Dr Deaton leaned forward to get a better sound of what Brett was saying out loud. "The sun, the moon, the truth"

Derek and Sophia wondered round to Brett's body as Peter stayed back, Dr Deaton leant back up after listening in to the words. "Three things cannot long be hidden, the sun, the moon and the truth" he said looking at Stiles and then up at Derek. "It's Buddhist"

Derek understood what Dr Deaton was getting at and he looked over at his uncle who was having the same feeling as him. "Satomi" Peter replied meaning that Brett belonged to a pack of wolves, a pack of wolves that belonged to Satomi. She was an alpha.

*~*  
Derek, Peter and Dr Deaton remained inside the animal clinic talking about their plan to track down Satomi and her pack to make sure they weren't in any danger. While Stiles went with Sophia outside to catch some air outside after what had happened in there. This was all new to Sophia; she had never seen crazy stuff like this before and the things she had seen were basically nothing compared to this.

Sophia leant herself against the brick wall outside crossing her arms over her chest and Stiles came to stand beside her releasing how freaked out she probably was, he still got scared about things and he'd been dealing with this crap long enough.

"When Scott told me that you and Derek were together, I didn't believe him but I guess he was right" Stiles told her looking at her from the side as she gave him a strange look.

"We're not together" Sophia replied back sensitively and he raised an eyebrow up at her "It's complicated"

"That's the exact same thing that Derek said to Scott when Scott asked him" Stiles laughed slightly at how Sophia and Derek were both in denial at what they were really to each other. To everyone else it was like they were getting it on.

"He's just helping me out" she responded in a serious tone unlike Stiles' humoured one before.

"If you say so" Stiles chuckled back at her just as Derek and Peter came out of the clinic and outside where Sophia and Stiles were. Peter and Stiles said their goodbyes to the pair, climbing into their cars and heading off away from the clinic.

Derek turned round to face Sophia who was avoiding his gaze, her usual plumped red lips were parted slightly, she was breathing heavily, and a small frown lay across her forehead. From this Derek knew that Sophia was upset and probably was wondering what the hell happened in there. He felt guilty for even bringing her with him, as well as hinting to her that something was going on with him.

Not even bothering to speak to her, he wondered over to his car and unlocked it. The sounds from the car unlocking made Sophia stand upright and finally turn to look at him. As their eyes met, Derek quickly looked away and climbed into the car making Sophia angrier at him for starting to play the ignoring game with her. Stomping over to the car, she climbed into the passenger side of the car and threw on her seatbelt, ignoring Derek just like the way he had previously.

The ride back to Sophia's was awkward and tense. Sophia couldn't stop staring at the digital clock in the car what read '1:34am' meaning that she was extremely tired from her day at school, the nights events and the fact that she would have to be up in five or so hours for school. Derek knew that Sophia was angry at him and probably was going to rip into him once they arrived back at her place. And that's exactly what happened.

Throwing off her seatbelt she turned her body round to face Derek's who was already looking at her "What the hell was that back there? You weren't healing?"

"It's nothing" Derek muttered not wanting to have to go into this with her.

"Fine carry on keeping things from me" she snapped at him anger bubbling inside of her "You know what, just stop helping me find my sister. I don't need you"

Her words hurt him greatly and he felt himself begin to share the same anger she was, he couldn't deal with her having a go at him and bringing him down. He was already feeling low from losing his powers. The powers he had been given genetically. "You're being ridiculous, Sophia"

"Am I? The only thing that is ridiculous is us, Derek"

"What do you mean?"

"This" She said pointing between them angrily "This thing we have going on needs to stop"

Derek frowned at Sophia as she slumped down in her seat, her head hung low, her hair now covering her face, and her breathing was getting heavier. Suddenly she burst into tears the rage she felt and what had happened the past few weeks becoming too much for her to deal with. She was stressed out and fuming that this had all happened to her all at once. She couldn't take it any longer, however stupid she felt for breaking down like this in front of Derek she just couldn't help it.

He felt so guilt ridden and ashamed at himself for bringing this girl into his world and not even stopping her from being a part of it purely for his own needs. He wanted Sophia and he liked Sophia. But he knew he was no good for her. He should have just stayed away after that weekend. He should have never offered to help. He just probably made things worse for her.

Reaching his hand out, he went to place his hand on her shoulder to comfort her in some way but she shoved him away forcefully and he sighed in response trying to think why she was unexpectedly doubting whatever they had going on "What happened from when we got out of the car at the animal clinic till now that's affected us apart from me getting hurt?"

"I-i-t-t-s not what happened" Sophia said shakily through her cries "It's what people have been saying"

"Like who? Who's said something?" Derek asked her irritated that people and been saying things about her or them behind his back.

"Your uncle said something's last night, then the look's I got from Chris Argent and Dr Deaton and even Stiles earlier was questioning us" she cried back at him trying to wipe her tears away and compose herself, but she was just one big mess right now.

"What did my uncle say?"

"Does it really matter?" Sophia whimpered out finally looking at him tears running down her face and her lip was pouted from the crying but yet to Derek she still looked so sweet. "This can't happen between us. Right from the start after the night at the club, I knew I should have stayed away from you. This is so wrong and we can't go there. So it's best if you stay away from me and leave me alone"

"Sophia" Derek said softly grabbing her hand and rubbing his thumb over hers soothingly but again she pushed him away.

"Don't, Derek" she spat him putting his hand back down onto his lap and she grabbed the car door handle, exiting out of the car and running up to her front door, tears continued to stream down her face as she made her way upstairs heading for her bedroom.

Once she was inside, she slipped off her shoes and climbed into bed not even bothering to change into her pyjamas. She just wanted to sleep. She wanted to sleep the night away. Or what was left of it anyway.

After last night's events, the lack of sleep she had from crying and getting in late last night, Sophia was sat in her car in the school parking lot the following morning feeling a little better than she did hours before. After some sleep, a hot shower and a coffee she was feeling herself again and determined to try get over what she had witnessed. Maybe even Derek too. He hadn't even tried to get in contact her since last night. However much she wanted him to try winning her back, she knew it wouldn't be the best right now. She had to ignore him. She had to focus on herself.

Looking at her reflection in the rear view mirror, she took out her dark red lipstick and brought it up to her lips. As she finished applying her lipstick, she rubbed her lips together and made them pop forcing a smile onto her face. No one had to know how she really feeling. None of her friends knew about the supernatural or Derek. She didn't dare tell them. They would never understand. So in front of everyone at school she had to pretend she was happy. When in reality she was mess inside and exhausted.

Grabbing her bag off the passenger seat, she stepped out of the car and locked the car up behind herself. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she made her inside the school where many students were entering and outside, chatting and joking around in their friendship groups. Sophia didn't really want to have to face any of her friends today except from lunch and break where she knew she wouldn't have a choice.

She made her way over to her locker where she unlocked it and pulled out the book's she needed for the first few periods. As she held the book's under her arm, she hadn't noticed the blonde girl dressed in a floral skater dress, nude court heels and a white kimono was stood beside her anxiously with her books also in her arm.

Closing up her locker with her elbow, Sophia span around on her feet and jumped slightly when she saw Kelsey stood beside her. "Hey Kelsey, I didn't see you there" Sophia laughed trying her best to hide the bad mood what was really biting at her.

"Yeah sorry didn't mean to scare you" Kelsey apologised smiling at Sophia who tried to return the smile.

"It's fine" Sophia replied back releasing she hadn't seen her friend's since the game last night, the same game she had left. "Sorry for leaving the game early last night"

"Oh it's cool" Kelsey said looking around before she turned back to Sophia looking worried "I actually saw you leave last night"

"You did?" Sophia asked with a frown, she hadn't even thought that someone could have followed her.

"Yeah, the girls and I noticed you had gone, so I said that I'd go find you and I saw you in the parking lot waiting by some random car" She told her friend and Sophia felt her heart miss a beat at the realisation that Kelsey had probably seen her with Derek last night. She didn't want her friends to be a part of this. "I don't want to sound like a stalker or anything but I waited. I wanted to know what was going on, you're my best friend and I care"

"Of course" Sophia murmured knowing Kelsey did care; they had been friends for years.

"But I can't believe you're dating Derek Hale" Kelsey beamed quietly jumping up and down slightly with excitement.

Although Sophia's reaction was less than excited, she was stunned and baffled that Kelsey actually believed her and Derek were together. Just by seeing them together, Kelsey had assumed that Derek was the one that Sophia was seeing and had spent her weekend with. Whilst some of that was true, she wasn't with Derek. Her and Derek had never been an item. They weren't even anything. Definitely after last night they weren't even on speaking terms anymore.

So how was she going to get herself out of this one?


	11. Part 10:

**Author note: Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following my story if you have! I love to hear what you think whether it's good, bad or an idea! It really helps a lot to hear what you think!**

Hopefully you like this part, enjoy and don't forget to review! 

"Uh Kelsey it's not what you think" Sophia informed her shaking her head slightly at her best friend who was still grinning madly thinking Derek was Sophia's lover. "We're not together"

"Oh so you guys are like friends with benefits?" Kelsey asked Sophia with raised eyebrows and a bold smirk.

"No! No way" Sophia answered frowning at the crazy assumption Kelsey was making.

"Oh I know!" she paused her smirk growing much bigger and she stepped closer to Sophia "You're each other's booty calls. If he wants a bit of fun or if you want to, you meet up"

"No definitely no" Sophia replied lowering her head at the reminder of when Peter had said the same thing about her and Derek nights before.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, Sophia. We have been friends for ages and I won't tell anyone about your relationship with Derek"

"There is no me and Derek though" Sophia snapped back her bad mood over powering her and instantly regretted it when Kelsey's face dropped. "I'm sorry, Kels. I didn't get much sleep last night"

"It's okay" Kelsey nodded back in acceptance just as the bell rang loudly from above them "I'll see you in P.E"

Kelsey wrapped her arms around Sophia, pulling her into her for a hug in which Sophia responded squeezing her friend. "See you later" Sophia said pulling apart from her friend, who gave her a warm smile before heading behind Sophia to her next class.

Sophia took in a deep breath, rubbing her lips together and adjusting her grip on her books as she forced a smile onto her face, ready to fake the mood she was in today. Thankfully Kelsey had understood that there was nothing exactly going on between her and Derek, though she probably still had questioned in her mind why Sophia was with him last night. But Kelsey was the type of friend who was considerate and loyal. She just wanted to get through the day without having to think about Derek, the recent events and anyone else finding out about her bad mood

However, in a town and school like this, it was unlikely.

Coming back to this place was such a huge mistake and the wrong move to do but there was no other way he could have gotten into touch with who he was searching for. He hadn't come here for Sophia. As much as he wanted to reach out to her, he knew that she needed some space to get over what happened. Derek sneakily entered the High School by one of the back entrances, something he had done many times before to not be seen and thankfully it worked every time.

Due to the loss of powers he was experiencing he was seeking the help of another wolf to help him. He wanted to try and track down Satomi's pack the one Brett was a part of. He obviously couldn't do it alone after his sense of smell had decreased dramatically and slowly every other power was disappearing too. With every power and knowledge he did have left, he wanted to help somehow and maybe also distract himself from the anxious thoughts he was having about Sophia. Being this close to her in the school was driving him insane, he wanted to go see her and make sure she was ok. But it wasn't the best idea right now.

Derek stood on the top of a small set of stairs calling out the girl's name he knew would try and help him, the girl who would be the best for the job in hand. He hadn't been waiting long at all when the sound of a young girl's footsteps came near him, meaning she had definitely heard him and was skipping class.

She turned round to face him a puzzled expression on her face "What are you doing here?"

"Brett's still out of it, I need to find his pack and warn them about the dead pool" Derek told her standing slightly in the shadows.

"So what do you need me for?" Malia was unsure of where Derek was going with this.

"I know a little something about this pack" Derek began walking down the steps towards her "They have a kind of secret meeting place in the woods, no one spent more time in the woods of Beacon Hills than you, this is Brett's" Malia caught the lacrosse jersey that Brett had been wearing last night and she stared at him confused as to what she was supposed to do with it "Breath it in"

"I'm not good at that yet"

"Try it. I'll teach you" he said as she brought the jersey up to her face and began to sniff it "Focus on the different scents, some are tied to identity others give off an emotion"

Malia inhaled all the different scents and emotions coming off Brett's jersey she shut her eyes as she did so trying to use all here werewolf powers to their full advantages. She was completely new to controlling and using her abilities. After a few seconds, she reopened them and glanced back at Derek nodding her head basically telling him that she thought she found something, something hopefully useful for Derek. Nodding back at her, the pair made their way out of the school and Derek lead Malia out towards his car what was parked in the parking lot.

The neon orange lighter and pouch of tobacco packaging sat amongst the other mess in the open glove compartment of Sophia's car where she was sat inside in the driver's seat. Her eyes were glued to the items that hadn't been touched in a very very very long time. She was literally a mess right now; her head was all over the place and the only thing that could probably reduce the feelings she was having was to smoke.

Sophia was never one to smoke before. She had done it socially a couple of times at a party when she was tipsy and wasn't really aware of what she was exactly doing. To be honest, she found it quite disgusting and there were no positive outcomes of smoking. However, her ex-boyfriend Jake use to smoke and when they had been together, Sophia use to drive him to school meaning he had a cigarette on the way to school, he stored a secret pouch of tobacco in the glove compartment of her car. But because he had moved away and they broke up, it hadn't been touched or used since he left. It had just been sitting there. He'd always joked that Sophia should just take a drag whenever she felt stressed or apprehensive but she always refused.

This time it was different. Sophia had been feeling far too emotional, stressed and confused in the past few weeks that she just needed something to forget. If it wasn't a school night Sophia would be making her way to the nearest club to let loose some steam. Seeing as that was no option, smoking basically the next best thing to relive some of her load. She had the rest of the school day off advised by the school nurse after Sophia had made her way to her room after break complaining of feeling of exhausted and lack of concentration in class. The nurse suggested she go home and rest, then focus on her studies another day. But Sophia was uncertain of what she should do for the right and wrong reasons.

Breaking away from her thoughts, two figures across the parking lot caught her eye making her squint her eyes to get a better look. Sophia's eyes nearly popped out of her head in astonishment at who was now approaching her car, a serious and cold look on their face. The same face that made her feel weak. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a black v neck t-shirt clung to his chest and over that was an army coloured green long sleeved jacket. She hated how flawless he looked all the time.

Quickly Sophia leant across slamming the compartment shut and shrugged down in her seat knowing that this wasn't what she wanted right now. She had told him to stay away from her but he was doing the exact opposite. It was like they were a magnet to each other and couldn't help but be together, whatever or whenever, they seemed to be in the exact same place.

Derek stopped at the other side of Sophia's car and grabbed the door handle, frowning when it wouldn't open and he realised that she had locked herself in. Sighing in frustration, he brought his other hand up to the window and knocked lightly on the glass, ignoring the cheeky smirk on Sophia's face. She was enjoying this way too much.

Holding back a laugh at his attempt to try and smartly get into her car, she reached across and unlocked the passenger door meaning Derek could now enter with ease. He slipped himself inside Sophia's car, closing the door behind him and her smirk from before wiped off her face as he glanced at her from beside him.

"Why are you skipping class?" he asked her sternly noticing the way her eyebrows furrowed together at his words. He already sensed the irritation she was feeling from him, even without his powers he could tell.

"Why are you acting like my parent again?" Sophia snapped back her voice full of sarcasm and fakeness, something he hadn't expected from Sophia. This was a completely new side of her.

"Answer the question, Sophia" Derek spat not in the mood to argue.

"I'm exhausted so the school nurse signed me off for the rest of the day so I can go home and catch up on sleep" she explained to him although she didn't know why she was bothering, it wasn't like he cared anyway.

"But you're still sat in the car?" Derek teased her trying to get her to at least show some laughter or maybe a smile. But there was nothing. She was silent. He felt bad that he was a cause of her sadness. "Come with us instead of going home"

Sophia looked out the window over to where she saw Malia stood beside Derek's car waiting for him. "Wow is Malia Tate your new booty call?" she said finally looking at him.

"Oh don't be so silly, Sophia!" Derek exclaimed anger rising in him at her remark which was not true "You know it wasn't like that"

"I thought I told you to stay away from me, Derek" Sophia shouted back.

"I tried doing that before" Derek paused trying to calm himself down before he spoke up softer "Sophia, I can't"

She was never expecting that sentence to come out of his mouth. He surely had to be lying. There is no way Derek would want anything to do with a seventeen year old girl who was still in high school. But from the tone of his voice and the way he acted when he was around here proved different. Maybe he did care. But not enough to tell her what the hell happened last night to him. For that reason Sophia wouldn't forgive him straight away.

"Why do you want me to come with you anyway? What are you up to?" she questioned him staring at Malia a feeling of jealousy growing within her that Derek was hanging around with this girl. But she brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Malia is helping me track down Brett's pack, she happened to spend a lot of time in the woods"

"Oh so Malia is a werewolf as well?" Sophia clicked on to what Derek was signifying meaning that if she was then she was on the dead pool too. He simply nodded in response "Wow this just gets better"

"Please just come, we could use an extra hand" Derek begged just wanting to be around her and try make her feel better after last night; he wanted to get back on her good side.

"Fine" Sophia sighed after thinking for a few seconds. She hated being at home right now and if she went with Derek she didn't have to be. "It's better than being alone, I suppose"

The ride to the woods was awkward to say the least; Sophia sat in the back of Derek's jeep whilst Derek drove and Malia bagged the passenger seat. Sophia was still mad and upset; her mood had only changed a little after hearing that Derek could not help but be around her. It made her feel wanted. However, she didn't feel needed from him. If he really felt that strongly about her, he would have told her about whatever the hell was going on with him. It was always her opening up to people and never anyone else.

Derek pulled up and parked the car at the start of the dirt track in the woods. Sophia had hardly ever visited the woods seeing as she didn't even remotely live close to it but also because of the horrible stories she had heard from her sister's boyfriend about what happened in the woods. It was a place she didn't really feel the need to visit, until now.

The three of them climbed out of Derek's car, shutting their doors behind themselves and Derek locked the car up with his keys. "Their alpha's a woman named Satomi, she's one of the oldest werewolves alive and she's learned a lot" Derek explained to the two young girls who walked either side of him down the dirt track heading into the woods.

"What does that mean?" Malia asked whilst Sophia remained silent.

"She's a bitten werewolf. Learning control wasn't easy for her. She did something a long time ago that changed her" Derek replied thinking back to the stories he heard of Satomi and her disastrous loss of control. "The quote, the mantra, help's them with control"

Malia came to a sudden halt her eyes began searching around anxiously as Derek and Sophia stopped in their tracks turning to face her. "What is it?" Sophia said worriedly hoping that she wasn't going to experience another episode of the last two nights.

"Gun powder" Malia answered the three of them looked around before Malia spotted something on the floor beneath them. They all took a step forward to get a closer look and Derek bent down onto the ground, where amongst the dirt was a wolf-killing shell.

Picking it up in his hands, he examined the object rolling it over between his fingers before he looked up into the distance of the woods. "If Brett's pack is out here, I don't think they're meeting" he paused as Sophia and Malia looked at each other and then down at Derek "They're hiding"

After searching around the woods for a couple of hours, the three of them were making their way back to Derek's car without any more information or founding of the pack. Derek had been desperate to find Satomi and her pack. He believed that she might have an answer or something that could help him with his waning natural powers. He also wanted to make sure no one else died on this dead pool, though that was high unlikely in this town.

Sophia felt more shattered after wondering round the woods for hours, it had now gotten dark and she didn't want anything more than to get Derek to drop her back off at the school, so she could retrieve her car and drive home. She was tired of this supernatural crap. It was like a never ending circle from where she stood. She was still new to this even though she had been in the know for a few years. But the things she had seen and experienced the past weeks were crazy.

Climbing back into the car in their seats from before, Sophia pulled out her phone and began reading over her text messages from her friends whilst discreetly listening into the conversation Malia and Derek were sharing.

"I'm sorry" Malia said to Derek as they sat in the car debating what to do next.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Derek replied shaking his head looking at Sophia in the back through the rare view mirror knowing what he was next going to say would get her attention "If they don't want to be found, then we're not going to find them" Sophia glanced up from her phone just like Derek had hoped. "Some werewolves have ability, a kind of mastery over their bodies where they can actually inhibit their scent"

"They can hide from other werewolves?" Malia inquired.

"From anyone that's trying to find them" Derek answered and Sophia dropped her head thinking about her sister and how this situation was much like what her sister was doing. She knew that Derek was trying to light up a spark within Sophia to let her know he honestly did care.

"So that's why nobody knew about Brett" Malia stated understanding what was going on.

"Same as Demarco" Sophia added from the back referring to the delivery guy she saw get killed at the lake house.

"Maybe we need to try something different" Malia suggested as Derek and Sophia glanced at her questionably. "Maybe we need to think like Stiles"

"Like a hyperactive spaz?" Derek mocked her idea of trying to think like Stiles. A hyperactive teenager.

"Like a detective. If they're really Buddhist then maybe instead of asking where werewolves hide, we should be asking…"

"Where would Buddhist hide" Sophia finished for her wanting to get more involved with this situation to help Derek and the others, she didn't want anyone else to die.

Malia nodded at Sophia as Derek took in what the two girls were saying his eyes darting over to the compass on the dashboard of his car. "When Buddhist sat under the Bodhi tree he looked to the east for alignment"

"Is there some kind of eastern point in Beacon Hills?" Malia asked.

"Yeah" Derek paused turning his head to face Sophia and Malia "The lookout point"

Derek quickly turned on the engine, the two girls quickly threw on their seatbelts and he turned the car around carefully before speeding off to the lookout point in Beacon Hills. Within five minutes he arrived at their destination, the three of them scrambling out of the car and they began fast pace walking over to the main lookout area where they were hoping to find some answers.

Malia made her way off in front of Derek and Sophia using her wolf powers to track any kind of scent. Sophia avoided the gazes Derek kept giving her from next to her. She knew he wanted to make amends and get her attention for a good reason rather than a bad. But she couldn't give in just yet.

Awkwardly their hands brushed together but they never held onto one another, Sophia glanced up at Derek giving him a brief smile whilst her heart rate began thudding in her chest from the contact she had with him. It was like his touch did crazy things to her. Derek sighed from beside her as she turned her head away and back onto the track they were walking along.

All of a sudden, Malia came to an abrupt stop at the lookout point a disgusted expression registering on her face as the two came to stand beside her. "Malia" Derek said her name confused as to what was wrong with her.

"You don't smell that?" Malia questioned in a disturbing way.

Derek glanced around before looking back at the girls "Wait here" he instructed touching Sophia's lower back with his hand before brushing past them and heading over to a more woods like area.

Malia and Sophia turned slightly to watch Derek, both of them a look of fear registering on their faces. Sophia was literally petrified right now. Unlike her other two companions, she didn't have werewolf powers. She had no way of defending herself in situations like this.

Derek slowly crept over to the area, his footsteps became slower and slower when he grasped on to what he was seeing in front of him. The whole ground in front of him was covered in people who were laying, mouths and eyes wide open, black blood was dried up around their mouths, they were laying weak and lifeless.

Noticing that Derek hadn't moved or said anything for the past remaining minutes, Sophia couldn't help but jog over to him, Malia trailing behind her. Standing beside Derek, she glanced at his face seeing the saddened look on it and she felt her heart ache never seeing him like this before.

"What happened?" Malia asked staring at the sight in front of her and Sophia followed her eyes over to the dead bodies scattered around on the ground.

Sophia covered her mouth in shock and a feeling repulsion washed over her, one she felt not so long ago, one what felt all so familiar to her. She couldn't help but stare at all the bodies. Something she felt like she had seen before. Something she had forced herself to forget.

"I think they might have been poisoned" Derek said.

"Well that's great, if assassins with guns don't get you then the ones with wolfs bane poison will or maybe one with no mouth" Malia replied whilst Derek continued stared at the scene in front whilst Sophia was still thinking back to her memories. "Maybe we all should be running from Beacon Hills. Running for our lives as fast as we can"

Malia began turning away and Derek wasn't long from doing the same, he placed his hand upon Sophia's shoulder trying to turn her away from the scene, not even wanting to think about what the hell must have been going through her head. However, she didn't move, she continued gawping at the bodies, registering everything about them and putting them against the memories in her mind.

"What is it, Sophia?" Derek asked her knowing something was wrong with her, he knew that look too well.

"This is the same way Caleb died" Sophia admitted to Derek as flash backs of the night she witnessed him die in her back yard.

"Your sister's boyfriend?" Derek guessed that was who she was referring to.

"Yes" Sophia paused stepping slightly closer to the bodies "I remember seeing him look exactly like this"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Sophia exclaimed releasing that he probably was on the dead pool and had been killed for money. Derek glanced back at the pack and then turned his head round to Malia who was giving Derek a puzzled look as to say 'what now'

Suddenly out of nowhere, the sound of something releasing filled the silent woods and it wasn't long before a silver sharp object flew at a fast pace through the air in their direction. The arrow landed directly in to Sophia's forearm, the force from it causing her to collapse down onto the floor, the impacts of the object made her moan out in severe pain.

Derek quickly span around on his feet after hearing her moans, his eyes full of panic and fear as he saw Sophia slumped against the tree. He hurried over to her and wrapped his arm around her body protectively, her eyes began to prick with tears, her breathing becoming heavier from the effects of the arrow and the shock of what had just happened to her.

Malia made her way over to the pair; she ignored the pained look on Derek's face knowing he was probably blaming himself for what happened to Sophia. Malia had no idea about their involvement with each other. Instead using her strength she yanked the arrow out of Sophia's arm causing to Sophia to scream out in pain.

Derek pulled out a tissue from his jacket pocket and began applying pressure to the now open bleeding wound. Sophia's eyes began to feel droopy, the loss of blood and the pain she was in making her want to drop off to sleep to block out the pain.

"Hey Sophia" Derek said to her noticing that she was now beginning to lose consciousness his fear factor increasing rapidly at the thought of losing her. He shook her body her eyes flying fully open morphing into his "Stay with me please. Don't stop looking at me"


	12. Part 11:

**Author note: I was debating whether to even upload the next part seeing as my views have been dropping and I hardly get reviews anymore! I'm just wondering what is going on? If my story is not what you expected or you don't enjoy it then please let me know and I'll try my best to improve it, drop me a message or a review letting me know!**

**Thanks to those of you who have given me feed back, I really do appreciate it so thank you to all of you! **

**Enjoy this part and don't forget to review!**

Sophia gradually nodded at him with all the strength she had left within her, the pain she was feeling was like nothing she had ever felt before. She was finding it hard to breath, her vision was slightly blurry and her head felt light but she tried to focus on Derek as much as she possibly could. She didn't want to die.

Derek swiftly turned his head to the side to look at Malia "I need to get her to the hospital, you go warn Scott"

Malia nodded her head at Derek and took off running back towards the main town of Beacon Hills. Turning his attention back to Sophia, he carefully placed his arms around Sophia's body and lifted her up in his arms with ease. He carried her bridal style back to his car, his feet moving quickly and his eyes kept looking between Sophia's face and the way to his car.

Unlocking his car, he cautiously placed Sophia into the passenger seat, strapping her in and placing her other hand onto the wound to minimise the bleeding. Running round to the driver's side, he climbed in and quickly started the engine heading to the hospital a little bit over the usual speed limit as large rain drops splattered down from the sky.

"You stay with me, ok? Don't you dare shut your eyes" Derek ordered her looking over at Sophia briefly and then back onto the road, her skin was looking pale, beads of sweat forming on her forehead, her eyes were squinted, her breathing shallow, tears were trickling down her face. He caused all of this. The guilt he felt was enormous.

"Derek, I'm really sorry about the way I've acted" Sophia spoke softly through breaths knowing that if she didn't make out of this alive or well, then he had to know that she was sorry for acting like a brat.

Derek sighed from besides her not wanting to go into this with her right now. His only concern was to get her to the hospital alive. He had no idea what he would do if he lost her, however crazy that seemed from such a short space of time of knowing her. "Its fine, Sophia. Just hang in there"

"I'm scared" she whimpered out clutching her arm in pain as it became unbearable "Can't you do something to help?"

"I wish I could, Sophia" he responded looking over at her, he hated seeing her like this, it pained him to see her go through it knowing he was probably the cause of all this. "You're going to be ok"

"Please don't leave me" Sophia cried.

"I'm not I promise" He told her glancing back at the road he was just a few minutes away from the hospital. The car became silent. The cries, the heavy breathing, the moaning was gone. All what could be heard was the engine running and the sound of the heavy rain outside.

Quickly he looked back at her, the panic rising within him as he saw her passed out. Her eyes were now fully shut. Her lips were tightly closed. The blood was oozing out her wound onto the monochrome black and white dress she was wearing.

Cursing to himself, he sped up more than he already was and turned the car into the hospital parking lot at speed. Without even finding a place to park, he pulled the car up right outside the entrance to the hospital. Shutting off the engine, he flung himself out of the car and round to Sophia's side, the rain battling down onto him, soaking him completely. Again, he carried her bridal style out of the car, knocking the door shut with his elbow before racing towards the double doors entrance.

Kicking the doors open with his foot, the both of them now dripping with rain, their clothing and hair soaked from the heavy down pour happening outside. He carried her inside the building, the doctors and nurses turning their heads to face Derek. One who happened to be Scott Mcall's mom.

"She's been shot" Derek yelled to them anxiously looking down at an unconscious Sophia. "I think she's dying"

Throughout the whole night, Derek stayed by Sophia's hospital bedside, not once did he leave her a part from when the doctors fixed her open wound and stitched her back together. She was going to be fine apart from the bloody cut what would eventually heal.

She was fast asleep lying on her back, her eyes tightly closed, she was breathing steadily, her hair had slowly dried off from the rain previous and was now in loose long waves either side of her face, her lips were plumped and pouted.

Derek had been fighting off the horrible emotions he was feeling ever since Sophia had gotten shot by an arrow from someone in the woods. All he ever felt when it came to this girl and bad situations was guilt. He was guilty for bringing her more into this world, his world and making her apart of his mess. He had no idea if she would ever be able to forgive him after this.

She was just a young teenaged girl. She shouldn't have to deal with any of this. It was wrong to even be with her, to even approach her that night at the club, but he had honestly thought she was older than what she was. He couldn't help but want to be around her. She did something to him. She made him loosen up. She made him want to help her. He wanted her to know he had a good side. Not everything about him was bad, was it?

However, the past few nights must have really changed her opinion of him. All he did was bring her into the crazy messed up parts of his life. He never would probably get the chance to show her the good sides of him, whether there even was any good things.

Breaking him away from his thoughts, the girl on the hospital bed began stirring from her deep sleep causing Derek to rise up from the chair he had been sat on and stand beside her. Sophia's eyes groggily fluttered open, the bright light blinding her within seconds causing her to shut them again, a sharp pain floating down from her inner elbow to her forearm.

Fighting the soreness and pain in her body, she reopened her eyes and her eyes adjusted to the ceiling lights. The unfamiliar scenery caught her eye as her eyes trailed around the room, noticing the pale green and white walls with matching floor; the door on the right of her was wooden and closed with the blind down. The sound of muffled voices filled her ear drums, making her head roll back onto the pillows behind her and stare up at the ceiling trying to work out what happened last night.

Last night was a slight blur, images raced through her brain but they didn't seem to make sense, the pieces didn't seem to fit. It was like a puzzle. Sophia had no idea where she was or what had happened the past 24 hours. She saw a white large plaster over her right forearm where her arm was killing, her whole body in fact felt weak and lifeless, it was like she dreaming but it was really the reality.

Derek felt himself reach out to grab her hand and entwined his fingers with hers giving her small hand a light squeeze letting her know he was here. Slowly Sophia turned her head round to the person beside her, her eyes widening when she saw Derek Hale holding her hand a concerned look on his face. Derek's green eyes morphed into Sophia's own, sending a shock to run through her body and that's when it hit her.

She was in the hospital; she was in the hospital because she had been injured and harmed in the woods last night with Derek and Malia. Someone had purposely tried to hurt her for no apparent reason. Something had happened to cause her to end up lying in a hospital bed with a bandage covering her arm with no one with her in this room apart from Derek. All she could remember was falling against that tree, then sitting in Derek's car nearly falling asleep trying to talk to him about something and then there's nothing. It just goes black.

Springing up on her elbows on the bed, Sophia fought the urge telling her to lie back down and doze off again. "Derek, what the hell happened?" She asked frantically staring up at him intensely causing him to gulp and glance down at her with worry.

"Sophia, just relax" Derek said to her squeezing her hand again and using his other hand to gently push her back down against the pillows where she was laying previously.

Sighing she laid herself back down, staring back at him in the same way. "I'm going to be ok aren't I? I mean I don't have anything seriously wrong with me do I?" Right now Sophia didn't care that Derek was holding her hand or could be the cause of her being in this hospital. She just wanted to know she was going to get out of her without any serious consequences.

"You're going to be fine" Derek answered lightly avoiding her gaze and running his fingers through his hair, not even knowing what to tell her about last night, when he didn't even know really himself.

Seconds later, the room door flung open causing Derek to pull away from Sophia and take a step back from the bed as Doctor Mcall came to Sophia's bed side. Sophia's face filled with panic as she saw Scott's mom in front of her and realised that she was probably wondering herself what the hell Derek Hale was doing with her and where the hell her parents and sister were.

"Sophia, it's ok. You were shot but you're in the hospital now and you're fine, do you understand?" Melissa Mcall asked her trying to calm her down as Derek nodded at Sophia for reassurance. Sophia looked back at Melissa slowly nodding her head making Melissa sigh in relief. "Good, now last night when you were in the woods, Derek, Malia and you came across another pack, you said that your sister's boyfriend died the same way, can you tell me what happened to him?"

"I told you they were poisoned" Derek cut in for Sophia knowing she probably didn't want to have to go into detail about Caleb's death when she had just woken up from being unconscious herself.

Melissa looked at Derek and then back at Sophia with pleading eyes. "No" Sophia shook her head wanting to give her the answers she needed if it was going to help. "He was infected, just like that pack. It was a virus, designed to kill werewolves and it did. It killed him, just like it killed them"

"Thank you, Sophia" Melissa said with a sigh and Derek smiled briefly at the two knowing this would definitely help. "Do you want me to call your parent's?"

Sophia felt her body stiffen at the idea of her parent's finding out about this. There would be a hundred questions they would want answers to and she knew she didn't have the guts to tell them. "No my parents are away at the moment, I don't want to worry them, you said so yourself I'm going to be fine so it's ok"

"Okay well let me go get you some pain killers for your arm, we'll have to keep you in for the next hour or so just to make sure everything is ok but after that you're free to go" Melissa told Sophia giving her a friendly smile before quickly rushing over to the door to exit making Sophia think that something else was going on.

"Wait" Sophia called out just as Melissa laid her hand upon the door handle "has something happened that I should know about?"

"The school's been put under quarantine due to this virus. Scott and Stiles are still in there. The information you just told me could really help"

"I hope it does" she said sincerely not wanting anyone else to die.

Melissa smiled back at her pulling open the door and leaving Derek and Sophia alone once again. Derek came and sat down on the end of her bed, Sophia's eyes all over him thankful that he had stayed by her side and took her to the hospital last night. Maybe he really did care about her.

"Thank you, Derek"

"You don't have to thank me"

"I do" Sophia smiled at him as he faced at her "You took me all the way to the hospital, saved me from dying and stayed with me the whole night, why did you do it?"

"Because I'm acting like a responsible parent" he teased her causing her to giggle knowing he was referring to the many times she had told him off for acting like her parent.

"Oh yeah" she said with a slight laugh and it wasn't long before it fell silent again, neither of them knowing what to say one another. Things had been tense between them since last night. The shooting though seemed like it had maybe changed things. Sophia still wanted answers though. "Who did this to me, do you have any idea who would wanna harm me?

Derek noticed the desperate look on her face, his chest began to tighten at the realisation that someone had hurt her and he had no idea who did it. "I'm not sure, Sophia" he sighed and began standing up from the bed "You shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Get some rest and I'll wake you up when we can go"

Sophia nodded at him not wanting to argue with him or push for any answers that he probably didn't even know himself. Right now all she needed was sleep like Derek had said, she needed some rest and to block out the pain she was feeling in her arm.

Making herself comfortable on the bed, she pulled the blanket move over her body and snuggled down deeper resting her head to the side where Derek had now took a seat the chair he had been sitting on before. She gave him a warm smile as he reached over to brush a strand of hair out of her face before she closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

An hour or so later, Sophia slowly woke up feeling a lot more refreshed and less tired. The pain from her arm was easing slightly but not enough for there to be no pain at all. Thankfully it wasn't anything major, it would heal within a couple of weeks and she had pain killers to take during that time.

"You're still here?" Sophia asked sleepily to Derek who remained seated.

"Of course, I'm not going to leave you" he answered back scooting his chair forward so he was closer to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better actually" she paused noticing a pack of pills sat next to some water on the end of the hospital bed on a wooden table "Do you know when we can get out of here?"

"Melissa said you can be discharged once you're awake. She said about coming back to get your stitches removed but that won't be for a few weeks. The cleaners washed your dress for you, the blood has stained it but I didn't want to leave you to go get you anything else" he explained getting up and wondering over to another chair where Sophia's clothes from yesterday were laid neatly.

"Oh it's fine" Sophia replied carefully sitting herself up on the bed, trying not to apply much pressure on her arm as she threw the blanket off her body revealing her not so glamorous hospital gown. She swung her legs out of the bed and slowly made her way over to where Derek was. Her body didn't ache as much but she still felt slightly weak.

Picking up her dress in her hands, she bit down on her bottom lip avoiding Derek's stare on her not really wanting to change in front of him as it would increase the awkwardness. Grasping what Sophia was trying to do, Derek opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, instead he turned around on his feet stepping a few large paces away and faced the wall so he couldn't see anything.

He literally had to force himself to not turn around and look at her; it was killing him knowing she was undressing just a few feet away. His attraction to her had increased dramatically after spending the past 24 hours with her. He had always thought she was attractive but this was something else now. She was so innocent and sweet. It literally drove him round the bend.

She quickly changed into the dress, slipping out of the hospital gown and grabbing her Chelsea boots to slip onto her feet. Once she was changed she went up to Derek and tapped him cheekily on the shoulder. Spinning round on his feet, he turned to face her and smiled at her glad to see her on her feet again. "I'll take you home; Melissa said the instructions for your pain killers are all there on the box"

"That's great thanks" She smiled back glancing up at him through her eyelashes, surprised when she saw him look between her eyes and her lips. Did he actually want to kiss her, right here, right now?

Their moment was short lived when there was a light tap at the door and Melissa emerged from the door. She briefly looked between the pair but focused her attention more on Derek. "Derek. I think there's someone here that you've been trying to find"

From behind Melissa, an older Asian woman came through into the room dressed in all black. Sophia was confused as to whom it was but clicked after the surprised look on Derek's face meaning this was Satomi. The Satomi they had tried tracking down her and her pack last night in the woods. The same Satomi Sophia had gotten injured whilst looking for her pack.


	13. Part 12:

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I love hearing what you think so please keep it up!  
I thought I would update earlier than planned as I was feeling generous!  
I hope you like this part!  
Let me know in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf just my OC and my twist's on the story!**

Satomi bowed her head at Derek in a greeting way before she spoke "I could really use your help. One of my pack members has died in the hospital from this virus, Doctor Deaton and I have been trying to find something to help the infected at the school, perhaps you could help us"

Derek nodded his head at Satomi and looked over at Sophia "You can stay here whilst I go or I could quickly drop you?"

"No it's fine. I'll come with you" Sophia said whilst Derek gave her a look as to say 'are we really going to go there again' but Sophia wasn't one to give up easily so ignored his doubts. She could handle it. She had already been through enough. She could do this.

Derek made his way over to the door following Satomi and Melissa out as Sophia grabbed her denim jacket from the hospital chair along with her pills before going after them. Hooking them over her good arm, she caught up to Derek walking alongside him as they made their way through the hospital ward passing by other doctors, nurses and patients.

As they turned down a corridor, it was a lot darker than the others like it wasn't really used and was perhaps older than the rest of the hospital. Melissa was the first one to enter the abandoned operating room, Satomi next and then the two of them last. They were met by the sight of the diseased werewolf and Dr Deaton who Sophia had her first encounter with the previous night. He was strangely becoming a familiar face.

The five of them scattered themselves around the operating bed where the werewolf was, stressing and thinking about what the hell was going on and what they could do. Sophia remained close by to Derek, not wanting to be apart from him during this drama.

"It's a variant of canine distemper" Dr Deaton informed them looking around "A few years ago an outbreak in yellow stone killed 40% of the wolf population"

"What's it going to do to our wolf population?" Melissa chimed in her voice filled with fear at the thought of her son dying.

"Well it's been altered to infect quite a bit faster"

"You mean it's been weaponized" Derek corrected.

"It infected my whole pack" Satomi told them rubbing her hands anxiously.

"Everyone except for you" Dr Deaton noted everyone glanced at Satomi. "That's the real question did you not get infected? Or are you immune?"

The room fell silent. Satomi worriedly glanced down at her dead beta on the table. Dr Deaton covered up the body knowing the sight would be distressing as Melissa rested her hand on her chin worriedly.

"If your pack was infected, then who was doing all the shooting in the entrance to the woods?" Derek questioned Satomi in particular.

"Apparently another assassin" Satomi said Melissa looking over at her "personally I'd rather face a gun than a vital case of small pox"

"Sounds like you're going to get plenty of chances" Melissa replied as Satomi looked between Derek and Sophia, her eyes mainly focused on the bandage upon Sophia's arm.

"Where you struck by an assassin too?" Satomi questioned Sophia who looked at her puzzled following her eye contact down to her wounded arm. Satomi thought she was on the dead pool too.

"Uh no I…"

"She's not what you think she is. She just happened to get shot. It's complicated" Derek spoke for her knowing that Sophia probably wasn't in the mood for talking about what could have happened to her last night. He seemed to do a lot of looking out for her.

Satomi stared longer at Derek than she probably should have but she couldn't help it. He reminded her so much of an old friend of hers. She stopped looking embarrassed once he had caught her. "Sorry. I just noticed how much you remind me of Talia" Derek lowered his head at the mention of his mother; Sophia realised this and grabbed his hand for support, linking their fingers together. She knew all about the Hale fire all those years ago, she couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for him.

"I use to visit her a lot you know, do you remember me?" Satomi added with questioning eyes.

"I remember the tea. You always brought that tea that smelled horrible" Derek told her shyly and Sophia couldn't help but feel warm inside hearing him talk about his family.

"I brought that tea as a gift. Your mother loved it"

"What kind of tea?" Dr Deaton stepped in suspiciously.

The four of them stared over at him in confusion Satomi speaking for them "What?"

"The tea with the smell, what kind of was it?"

"Reishi, wild purple Reishi. It's very rare"

"It's also a very powerful remedy for sickness. Satomi you didn't get infected because you've been inoculated" Dr Deaton stated figuring out the missing piece to fit the puzzle.

"Ok? Ok?" Melissa said anxiously knowing if they could get their hands on it then they had a cure for the infected "How rare is it? Can we find it?"

"You don't have to" Derek replied already knowing where there was some. He had kept it ever since his mother passed away. "My mother kept some of it. It's in our vault"

Melissa breathed a sigh of relief taking out her phone from her pocket and getting onto the phone to her ex-husband who happened to be an agent working at the school since it went on lock down. He would be able to notify Scott and Stiles of where to find the tea if they were well enough to do so.

Dr Deaton remained with Melissa as Derek still holding onto Sophia's hand hurriedly rushed over to the exit of the room with Satomi close by knowing they had to get to the Hale vault. "I have to get to the school" Derek informed the two of them.

"What about the other's at lookout point?" Satomi said stopping in her tracks in the hall way Sophia and Derek now stood opposite her.

The sound of the lift doors randomly binging open caused them to all glance over with worry as to why someone was around here when it was literally deserted before. Sophia felt her heart rate increase radically when they were met with a blonde woman standing inside the lift holding up a gun ready to fire the weapon at them.

Derek literally stood his body in front of Sophia's so she was guarded, not once did he let go of her hand as the woman slowly approached them aiming her guns. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she got hurt again due to his messes. The woman's finger was inches away from the trigger as Derek acted fast, wrapping his arms around Sophia's waist as he pulled them down onto the floor trying to protect them.

Satomi pulled out her a long stick like object from her back pocket, she defensively rose it up into the air as she dodged every bullet the assassin was firing at her. She began to defend herself matrix style from the woman as Sophia and Derek huddled tightly together in the corner trying not to get hit. Sophia wondered in her head whilst Derek wasn't getting up and fighting back like he usually would with his werewolf powers.

But she knew that something wasn't right with him. His sense of smell wasn't as strong as it used to be she noticed it yesterday in the woods, he couldn't smell what Malia could. The other day at the animal clinic when Brett clawed him, it took Derek longer to heal than usual. Sophia thought this change in him perhaps could have been to the change in his eyes. He was definitely hiding something from her; she knew she would find out in the end if they ever made it out here alive.

Satomi continued to move out of the way of every bullet, the assassin becoming annoyed at how hard the fight was becoming as Satomi approached her. She swerved her stick up into the air with a huge strength and stabbed the woman right in the side of the neck. The gun dropped to the floor loudly causing Derek and Sophia to break away from each other slightly so they could see but they didn't lose contact.

The alpha withdrew her stick from the assassin's neck as she collapsed onto the floor dead from Satomi's weapon, meaning that was one less assassin they had to worry about. Satomi spun her weapon around in her fingers impressively as Dr Deaton and Melissa now joined the others in the hallway.

Derek lifted himself off the floor onto his feet, pulling Sophia up with him by her hands and she clutched onto one of his hands for protection not wanting to let him go. Satomi turned her head round to face the four of them with a mischievous grin "I may have learned to control my anger, but I still know when to use it"

After the incident in the corridor leaving an assassin dead and a bigger boast to Satomi's ego, Melissa had a call from her ex-husband notifying them that everyone was going to be okay. He had managed to find Stiles who then told Scott that the cure was inside the vault with them and thankfully he found it. Everyone was going to be fine for now. Until the next assassin attack which Sophia was hoping wouldn't hit soon. She couldn't cope with anyone else dying around her.

Leaving the hospital, Derek and Sophia hopped back into his car and were headed to Sophia's. She couldn't face spending the rest of the weekend alone in her house without anyone there after what she had been through. After getting shot at she had this feeling that someone was after her, she didn't know if it was inertly down to spending time with Derek but she was worried someone would come for her again. So that's why she had decided to stay at Derek's loft for the rest of the time being until this would blow over. Plus she had so many questions she needed to ask him. She was getting whatever he was hiding from her out of him.

Derek on the other hand wanted to protect her and keep her safe as much as he could. He knew she didn't want to be left alone so that's why he had offered to have her stay round his for the weekend until things blew over and she felt more comfortable being back at her house. Without her sister or parent's there, it wouldn't matter if she stayed at his, no one would know.

Pulling up outside Sophia's house about twenty minutes later, Derek turned off the engine and both of them exited the car walking up the front path to the front door. Placing her keys into the lock, she opened up the door and invited Derek inside behind her. Making sure the door was locked behind them, she made her way upstairs, Derek trailed behind her already knowing where he was heading as he had already been here a few times before.

Sophia came through into her bedroom completely forgetting about the pile of clothes and underwear laying on her bed from a couple of days ago when she had been frantically trying to find something to wear for school. She covered her face in her hands at the lacy black underwear lying on the bed and quickly picked it up ignoring the chuckles coming out of Derek's mouth.

Shutting the underwear up in a draw, Sophia turned to face him rolling her eyes playfully "You know you could go get some snacks and drink if you like, I'm just going to get changed and pack some things"

"Sure, give me a shout when you're ready" Derek said giving her a small smile before exiting out of her room and making his way downstairs.

Sophia sighed running her fingers through her hair as she made her way over to her closet bending down to the bottom of it where a plain black leather duffel bag sat. Pulling it out of her closet, she laid it upon her bed going back over to her closet finding clothes and shoes to take with her for her stay at Derek's. Once she had filled her bag with them bits, she grabbed some makeup products she used daily and a hair brush before dumping them into a makeup bag and placed them into the duffel bag.

Quickly she undressed out of her denim jacket, blood stained dress and into some ripped light blue skinny jeans with a black and white striped cropped off the shoulders top with some black and white high top converse. Picking up the duffel bag, she rushed out of her room and into her sister's room looking for something useful. Something she had been thinking about since the ride over here.

Wondering over to her sister's draws in the far side of the bedroom, Sophia flung open the draws and shifted through the folded clothing items until she found what she was looking for. Picking it up in her hands, she peeled back some of the cloth what was covering the gun and sighed to herself knowing that this would be the only thing she could protect herself with. Her dad had gotten the family a gun after the animal attacks started happening. He had told his daughters that whenever he and their mother were away on business if they happened to be in any danger, they could use the gun for protection. Sophia's sister, Danielle being the oldest sibling looked after it but since she wasn't here. It was Sophia's possession.

Tucking the cloth back over the gun, she wrapped it up and carefully placed it in the bottom of her bag before making her way into the bathroom to retrieve her toiletries. Once she had done, she made her way downstairs with her bag and found Derek in the kitchen looking out to the large double glass doors what lead to the back yard.

"I'm ready to go" she informed him coming to stand next to him following his gaze to the outside.

"You never told me you had a pool?" Derek said to her spinning on his feet to face her taking the bag from her grasp knowing it was probably heavy and her arm was still weak from the shooting.

"You never asked" Sophia smirked looking out at the pool and the rest of her surroundings releasing she hadn't been in her pool in weeks. Something her friends and family always use to come over to join in with her. Sometimes she even threw pool parties when her parent's went away and they had been so good. Now she hardly spent time out there or even at her own house.

Derek smiled back at her getting his keys out of his pocket and walking out of the kitchen as Sophia trailed behind him. After locking the door to her house, the pair jumped back into the car and made their way to Derek's loft. Sophia then released she hadn't been to the loft since waking up there after a night at the club. The night she first met Derek and she had been too drunk to even know it was him.

Arriving at Derek's, Derek carried her duffel bag in his hands up the steps to the loft door, Sophia again behind him looking forward to stay with Derek for the night rather than being on her lonesome. Derek pulled open the loft door making his way inside, stopping to let Sophia in and then slamming it shut after her. Thankfully Peter was nowhere to be seen and that made Sophia feel a lot better than if he was around.

Derek wondered over to the bed in the far corner of the open loft space and he placed Sophia's bag on top of it "You're probably wondering why you're not upstairs like last time" Derek reminded her even though Sophia was already thinking back to that night/morning. "That was the spare room, but this is actually where I sleep"

"Oh so you were trying to hide me away?" Sophia teased him taking a seat down on the bed, pulling off her boots and getting comfortable on the middle of the bed. She looked up at him noticing the worried look on his face and felt bad for teasing him instantly. "Hey! I'm just kidding. It's fine. I need to take my pills"

Derek reached over to zip open her duffle bag to get the pills for her causing Sophia to panic at the thought of Derek finding the gun. Quickly she leaned over on her bad arm, wincing when a pain crept up it but brushed it off as she snatched the bag from him. Derek frowned at her confused as to why she had taken it out of his hand. "Sorry, I just don't like people going through my things" she mumbled quietly trying to get Derek off her case as she pulled out the box of pain killers.

"I'm going to get changed and I'll go get you a glass of water" Derek told her ignoring whatever just happened and leaving the room making Sophia sigh zipping up the bag and laying it down on the floor slightly under the bed so it was out of the way.

Moments later Derek came back with the glass and she took it from him gently, plopping a pill into her mouth and drinking a large gulp of water down with it. Taking the glass from her hands, he laid it onto the table nearby and turned round to face her neither of them knowing what to say.

Derek was now dressed in a white muscle vest and a different pair of jeans. Sophia's breath hitched in her throat at the sight of him and his muscle. It was like he was purposely trying to tease her. Things between them hadn't exactly been great before the shooting and now that was over, they seemed to be stuck in this weird situation.

"You should get some rest" he proposed trying to get out of this awkwardness and not having to face the reality between them.

Nodding slowly at him, she agreed climbing off the bed and standing at the edge of it staring at him. He smiled briefly at him turning on his heels like he was about to walk away "Derek, aren't you going to join me?" she asked him with a sense of hopefulness in her voice. She knew she was pushing boundaries but she couldn't help it. She wanted him to comfort her.

"Sure" he replied simply making his way over to the other side of the bed, slipping off his shoes and climbing on top of the covers. He didn't want to make a big deal out of this. She laid beside him, resting the side of her head on the pillows looking at him her hands tucked under her chin for comfort. He laid still on his back avoiding her gaze knowing this was too much like that time at hers, the night he had come through the window and ended up staying the whole night.

About twenty minutes had passed; Derek was now lying with his eyes shut after believing that Sophia had passed into a slumber ten minutes before. Her breathing was quiet and steady like she was sleeping; her eyes were tightly shut, her body relaxed and still meaning Derek knew he could maybe catch a quick nap knowing she was fine and asleep.

Although, Derek was completely wrong. Sophia was wide awake with a million thoughts running through her brain. Most based on Derek and whatever the hell was going on with him. She knew if she got him asleep she could investigate for herself what the hell was up with him. She had noticed some blood staining through from the side of his vest where a small proportion of bare skin was showing. After not healing the other night, Sophia thought back to all the other fights she knew he had been in recently. How about if he had gotten hurt and he still wasn't healing now. Something was up with him.

Sitting up as quietly as she possibly could, she leant over to Derek's sleeping body admiring how cute he looked when he slept. Mentally cursing to herself in her head for getting distracted, she focused her attention on what she had already planned to do. Carefully she placed her hands over his side, her eyes flicking between his face and his side making sure he wasn't going to wake up.

Gradually she lightly pulled back the material, her eyes meeting with a deep cut on his lower stomach which was bleeding and looked sore. Sophia frowned and her jaw dropped slightly at the realisation that Derek definitely didn't heal at all now. She was shocked and confused as to what the hell could be going on with him. This wasn't normal for a werewolf.

Unexpectedly, Derek's hands flew on top of her own causing Sophia's body to jump and her eyes to widen at Derek's now open eyes and awakened face. "What are you doing?" Derek questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Acting like a responsible parent" she mocked him and his phrases as he hummed back at her with a small nod. "Why aren't you healing?"

"Some wound's take longer" Derek said looking down at the injury she was referring to and back at her.

"And some leave scars" Sophia paused smartly "but not for people like you. So what's going on?"

"Maybe I'm just tired" he said guardedly not wanting to talk about this with her.

Derek pushed her hands away and rolled over onto his side on the bed so he was facing away from her. "Derek" Sophia sighed laying her hand on his shoulder and tugging on it so he would look at her "Show me your eyes"

"You just saw them" Derek replied childishly not moving.

"Show me your real eyes"

Hearing her words caused Derek's chest to tighten and a lump to form in his throat knowing he was going to have to give in and tell her sooner than he would have hoped. Whatever Kate had did to him was still affecting him badly and Sophia was about to find out every little detail of what was going on.

Shifting his body back round he lay flat out on his back sighing before he looked over at her blinking but his eyes remained the same colour. However hard he tried he couldn't change the colour of them. His powers were fading away.

Sophia's heart sank as her theories became facts. Derek had really lost his supernatural powers.

"Ok, now why don't you tell me what's really going on?"


	14. Author note

**Author note:**

Some of you might be upset that this isn't an update to the next part but I'm really unsure whether or not I want to update anymore. I have another 5 chapters written ready to upload but I really don't know if I want to upload them.

One reason being I don't think that anyone really enjoys this story anymore or even reads it, my reviews and everything are dropping dramatically! If you do still read this or even view it please can you let me know because I really don't know whether I'll be updating anymore because of how little feedback I'm getting.

It's not all about reviews and that to me, honestly, it may seem like it but it's not! Just knowing that people read it and enjoy it is a huge thing! Reviews, favourites and follows are just an extra bonus that really keeps me going! They really motivate me!

As I said before, I have five more parts ready to upload but if no one is reading the story or anything then I won't be!

**Please let me know if you want me to continue, review or message me!**

Thank you for your time and everything you guys do for this story!

xx


	15. Part 13:

**Author note: Oh my god I was literally so shocked and surprised to see all the reviews from you guys telling me to continue with the story! I am literally in awe right now because I really did not expect it! I really appreciate it like so much so thank you!**

**Special thanks to: TakenHeart, hholley, honey-taste, emerliyer, , Xhenx1 and all the guests who also took the time to review!**

**Thanks to all your feedback I have decided to continue. I really hope you like this part, let me know in a review what you thought or your opinions!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf or it's characters, I only own my twists on the story and my OC. Warning: some sexual content.**

**Part 13:**

His eyes flicked down for a moment avoiding her gaze causing Sophia to exhale loudly at Derek's stubbornness. The stubbornness she had grown to put up with just like he had to put up with hers especially when she was acting like a teenaged brat. However wrong her and Derek's situation was and how fast things were moving between them, she honestly cared and felt sorry for him. What was Derek Hale without his powers? The powers he grew up and learned to control from his family.

Sophia jumped up off the bed ignoring Derek's gaze on her as she wondered over to the door Derek had gone to get her glass of water from earlier. Making her way inside she came to a small kitchen which seemed pretty empty and not exactly homely. But it was Derek for god sake, there was nothing human like about him, until now.

She scanned the cupboards and draws in the kitchen for any sign of a first aid box. Thankfully, she found the box in the bottom cupboard beside the fridge. Pulling open the box, she found some bandages and some rubbing alcohol for the wound. Grabbing the things, she came out of the kitchen and back over to Derek who was now standing against the table.

Once he had noticed the items in her hand, he huffed to himself before tugging his vest over his head making Sophia's heart begin to thud rapidly and her cheeks begin to flush slightly at the sight of a topless Derek. Something she hadn't expected to ever see. She lightly dabbed at the bloody wound trying not to hurt him despite the wincing faces Derek was pulling. When she was finished cleaning, she placed the bandage on top of the cut patting it down securely trying not to stare at Derek's body which was right in front of her.

"It's just a graze but make sure it doesn't get infected. We're matching now see" Sophia grinned at him holding up her bandaged up arm trying to lighten the mood. "This is probably something you've never had to worry about before, is it?"

Derek grabbed a clean shirt from his draws and slipped it on his body shaking his head as he did so. "So it's everything then? No glowing eyes, no healing?" Sophia added.

"Smell, hearing, speed, everything" He finished for her looking down at the floor with sad eyes.

"Strength?" Sophia replied eying his muscles from under his now clothed body, she couldn't help herself, her teenaged hormones were raging.

"I could still win a fight" Derek stated causing Sophia to raise her eye brows teasingly at him making Derek confused.

"Fight me" Sophia smirked shrugging her shoulders and Derek chuckled quietly at her proposal, there was no way in hell this girl was serious right now.

Sighing he rubbed his hands together taking a step closer to Sophia who was still grinning and she held up her hands ready for Derek to take a punch at. Instead of doing what she wanted, Derek backed her up against a wall and boxed her in so she couldn't move. A mischievous smirk was playing on his lips before he placed a hand above her head on the wall, raising his eyebrows up in triumph thinking he had won already. He knew she wouldn't be able to get away from him now.

However he was so wrong. Everyone had weaknesses including Derek Hale and Sophia definitely knew how to play on it despite how long she had known him for. Looking up at him from against the wall, she bit down on her bottom lip seductively and flattered her eyelashes at him knowing he wouldn't be able to resist seeing her looking so innocent.

Derek instantly knew what she was playing at and he hated what she was doing to him. Why did Sophia have to have such a huge effect on him? She was so young and oblivious to what she was really getting herself in for but Derek couldn't stop himself for falling deeper into whatever they had going on.

"You really think I was going to punch a little girl with an injured arm?" Derek spoke huskily into Sophia's face that was now inches away from his own, her cheeks flushed with colour instantly but she brushed it off not wanting Derek to see her this way.

Cheekily Sophia brought on of her hands up to Derek's side and began to tickle and poke at him wanting to break free from him proving that he hadn't won just yet. Thankfully, Derek was ticklish and began to squirm out of the way from Sophia, laughter erupting out of her lungs as she pushed him away from her and ran off over to the other side of the room.

Derek jogged over to her smiling at the sound of her laugh filling his loft and wrapped his arms around her body lifting her up, throwing her down onto his bed and jumping down on it with her. She continued to laugh as she crawled over to the other side of the bed before laying on her stomach hanging the top half of her body over the edge of the bed shuffling around with something in her duffel bag.

He couldn't help but stare at her ass in those tight skinny jeans she wore. It was so wrong for him to be even looking at her in that way but spending time with such an attractive girl who brought out the best of him and would do anything to protect he couldn't cope anymore. There was too much sexual tension between them.

Sophia brought her body back up onto the bed so she was now leaning up and held the object up in her hands pointing it at Derek playfully. Derek's eyes grew bigger, shock and fear registering on his face at the sight of her with a gun in her hands. He literally prayed and hoped she wasn't being serious about this and wasn't some assassin or psychotic supernatural creature like his past interests had turned out to be.

Releasing the anxious look on Derek's face Sophia put the gun down quickly and covered her mouth with her hands embarrassed that she had made such a mistake. She hadn't brought the gun here to shoot or harm Derek in any way she had brought it here to protective herself and now him as well. "I'm so sorry; I forgot I'm such an idiot"

"That's cheating. I don't like guns" Derek told her sharply.

"I know" she paused sighing knowing she's probably given Derek the wrong impression of her now "It's my dad's, he keeps it in the house for protection, this town isn't exactly the safest place to live. I brought it here to protect us from whatever the hell could happen next, I've seen too much crap recently that I need something like this for self-defence"

"Or maybe I don't like them because I've been shot repeatedly" he ignored her explanation, the serious Derek overpowering him at the thought of her and him using a gun.

"But if you haven't noticed, I'm a human. I don't have anything to protect me and this is the next best thing" Sophia shot back taking the gun in her hands again.

"You have me"

"Derek, you're losing your powers or already lost them should I say. You're basically the same as me now. This is all I have to defend myself. I wouldn't have brought it here if it wasn't necessary. You were hiding whatever has happened to you from me, what was so I suppose to do? Why didn't you tell me?" Sophia demanded an explanation from him.

"Because I knew if you found out that I had no powers, if I wasn't exactly a werewolf anymore then you wouldn't let me help you find your sister. You would give up hope of trying to find her and I couldn't let that happen" he paused lowering his head at her "After the night at the club, I felt like I had to do something good for you to stop myself from feeling so guilty about approaching you. Do you know how ashamed I felt for getting involved with someone like you?"

"Someone like me? What do you mean someone like me?" she yelled back at him bitterly that he thought of her differently. Maybe coming here and being with him was a bigger mistake than she thought. "I honestly thought you cared about me, Derek. Maybe I was wrong"

She was right. Why did he even care about her? She was only a seventeen year old girl, a girl he didn't even to plan to bring into his life, he didn't even plan to get himself this involved, a girl he didn't know that much about but already she had him wrapped her little finger. She was stubborn, sarcastic and acted like a hormonal teenager most of the time but then again she brought out the fun side of him, whether she was drunk or sober, she brought out that good side of him. One he hadn't seen in himself since the fire all those years ago.

Staring between her and the gun, Derek reached over taking the gun out of her hands and he held them in his own. She watched him as he examined the object with his eyes before bringing the gun up and pointing it at her. Sophia's heart beat began to thud faster confused as to what was happening until Derek smirked at her playfully taking one hand off the gun and beckoning her towards him with his fingers.

Sophia couldn't help but shuffle over to him on the bed knowing Derek wouldn't really hurt her. She sat beside him on the end of the bed, their legs dangling over the edge and their feet rested below. "Get the gun off me" Derek claimed smirking at her causing her to bite down on her bottom lip in frustration.

Derek watched Sophia as she leant over to grab the gun off of him but he quickly held it up in the air for Sophia not to reach due to the height difference they shared. Sighing in annoyance, Sophia rubbed her lips together in concentration and found herself crawling on to Derek's lap so she was now straddling him. He stared at her in amazement that she had calmly gotten herself on top of him and was now reaching up to take the gun off him, still her fingers were inches away but not close enough to the object.

Sophia's turned her head to face Derek as she struggled to get the gun and it wasn't long before she brought her arm down pouting at Derek. His smiled faded as their eyes glued together, his free hand found its way to the side of her face, their eye contact never breaking. Sophia's heart was thudding harder in her chest at the look Derek was giving her. Something she hadn't seen him give her before and never thought he would.

All of a sudden, he pressed his lips to hers softly taking Sophia by surprise not expecting Derek to kiss her the way he was. The kiss was filled with passion rather than the rough heavy kissing they had shared between them before what was solidly based on attraction.

Sophia found herself enjoying the way Derek's lips felt on her own and the way it was making her feel. She laid one of her hands on his shoulders and then other sprung up to reach for the object Derek had forgotten about. His free hand was now holding the other side of her face.

Holding the gun in her hands she dug the end of it into Derek's side humorously, she couldn't stand losing a fight or giving up especially if it meant beating Derek Hale. When he felt the gun press into him he detached their lips, keeping his hands on her face and their contact close.

"You cheated" Derek whispered as Sophia opened her eyes and Derek leant his head back a little to see her properly.

"I don't like losing" Sophia replied smirking as Derek returned the look. He daringly brought his head down to her shoulder, where her skin was on show and he couldn't help but place his lips on her skin, kissing it lightly causing Sophia to drop the gun out of her hands from the feel of his lips on her skin and the sound of it falling to the ground filled the loft.

Quickly Sophia put her hand on the back of Derek's neck, bringing his face back to hers and reconnecting their lips together. All of their uncertainties and fears of getting involved with one another were brushed aside in the moment. Neither one of them pulled away, both of them too wrapped up in the moment and knowing that this had been waiting to happen. They couldn't hold on any longer.

Derek gradually laid his back down onto the bed pulling Sophia gently down with him, her body lying effortlessly on top of his, their lips moving affectionately and hands all over each other's bodies. He flipped her on to her back and he towered over her their lips never parting. Sophia's hands found the bottom of Derek's shirt and she began tugging it off his body. He copied her actions, ripping it off him and chucking it somewhere in the room.

The kiss they were sharing was so different compared to the others they had shared in the car, at her house and what Derek could remember from the club. This kiss was lighting a spark within them and they both loved how it felt. It somehow felt right for once.

Sophia felt Derek's warm hand's snake under her top onto her skin, sending shivers up her spine and goose bumps to erupt over her body causing her to moan against Derek's mouth in pleasure. He took this as a sign to lift her top up off her body and she helped him revealing her white strapless lacy bra. Derek's lips lightly began to peck Sophia's neck leaving a trail of kisses from her chest to her lower stomach.

"Derek" Sophia whispered to him making him pull himself away from her body and look down at her with a hint of concern on his face worried he had gone too far and she wasn't ready for this. However she bit down on her lip trying to fight the grin what was tugging on her lips and Derek knew that she was wanted this just as much as he did "I need you"

Derek grinned at Sophia bringing their lips together again hungrily their hands roaming around each other's bodies, both of them wanting to explore the other and feel them in ways they could ever imagine. This is exactly what they wanted. They were enjoying every single second of it. Right now neither of them had a care in the world about the age gap, the dead pool, the loss of powers, the missing sister or the fact they were in danger. All that mattered was them being together.


	16. Part 14:

**Author note: Thank you everyone who has been reviewing the last part, favourited my story or followed it! It really does mean a lot so thank you!**  
**Here's the next part, I really hope you enjoy and like it. Sorry if it's a tad boring!**

**Don't forget to review please and let me know what you thought! **

**Enjoy!**

**Part 14:**

After their moment of passion and friskiness had ended, Sophia and Derek both could not wipe the smile of their faces as they lay naked together in bed. The covers were pulled up highly over Sophia's body as she cuddled into Derek's side, his arm draped over her shoulder and his bare chest stuck out the top of the covers. Derek's eyes wondered over Sophia, who was trailing her finger tips along his chest in circular motion; their chests were both rising heavily during each breath as they were on their come down from what happened.

Sophia laid there her mind trying to come to grips about what she and Derek had just done. When she came here earlier she would have never expected herself to end up in his bed fully naked with love bites all over her skin and her body feeling more alive than it ever had before. She never thought that Derek Hale would be the one to make her experience feelings of ecstasy she never felt ever with anyone else.

Derek couldn't help but feel like he was on cloud nine for once in his life and it had been Sophia to be the one to make him feel that way. He didn't regret anything what had happened to them tonight. If this would have happened the night at the club then things may have been different by a long spell. But this was completely what he wanted and she wanted. There was no turning back now. Derek was entirely head over heels for the young girl and couldn't get out now.

He found himself smiling in awe when he saw Sophia's eyes begin to get droopy and it wasn't long before they were shut, her fingers becoming slower on his chest as she fell into a slumber. She must have been exhausted from the past 48 hours or more so Derek decided to let her rest knowing she probably needed it.

However it was short lived when the sound of Derek's alarm system began ringing out loudly through the loft causing Sophia's body to jump slightly and her eyes to squint open in fright. Derek glanced over to the alarm box on the wall the red light was flashing meaning someone was outside the loft.

"Derek" a familiar voice called from behind the large door opposite the bed they were perched in "It's me, Scott. I need your help"

Derek rolled his eyes for Scott ruining the moment and looked down at Sophia who had a look of panic on her face. She was literally worrying herself silly over Scott finding her in Derek's bed naked. There would be too many questions that she wasn't ready to answer yet.

Sophia's eyes widened when she saw Derek slip out of the bed and began to put back on his clothing causing her to sit up "Derek. What the hell? What am I supposed to do?" she whispered shouted at him not wanting Scott or anyone else to hear but he could probably already sense she was here with his 'werewolf' powers.

"Go get changed in the bathroom and come back out here" Derek instructed her slipping on his t-shirt as Sophia climbed out of her bed picking up the items of her cascaded clothing and taking her duffel bag with her into the bathroom to get decent.

Once Sophia was inside the bathroom, Derek straightened out his bed, picking the gun up off the floor and onto the bed and finally made his way over to the door to see what was so important and wrong with Scott, that he came here in the middle of the night. Powerfully Derek pulled open the rolling door and was met by the sight of three people he didn't think he would see.

Scott stood in the middle of the three of them, Jordan Parrish the deputy stood next to him on the left dressed in casual and not his usual sheriff's uniform. Whilst Lydia Martin stood on the other side of Scott a hopeless look on her face as she glanced back at Derek who had a confused expression on his face. Why the hell had those three shown up here so randomly?

Meanwhile, Sophia gathered herself together in the bathroom changing back into the white lacy matching under wear from before. She groaned to herself as she began to slip her legs into a pair of cotton shorts, the pain between her thighs was beginning to take an effect on her from her and Derek's antics. Ignoring the pain she felt, she pulled up the shorts and got out a plain grey t-shirt from her bag before changing into it.

Folding her old clothes up into the bag, she ran her fingers through her knotty hair and stared back at her reflection in the small mirror her face was lacking makeup, dark circles were bold around her eyes from her lack of sleep and her lips looked swollen. However bad she looked, she knew she couldn't hide away in the bathroom forever and to be honest she wanted to find out what was going on.

Unlocking the bathroom door she came out of it, the three new faces turned to face her with raised eyebrows and questionable gazes whilst Derek lowered his head trying not to smirk at the sight of Sophia making an appearance in his loft minutes after having sex with her.

Awkwardly she smiled back at Scott and Lydia knowing who they were and the random deputy she had seen around town before but hadn't a clue who he was and his involvement with them. Sophia came to stand against one of the wooden posts in the room whilst Derek wondered over to the deputy who held out his hands to Derek.

Derek hooked his hands under Jordan's examining his palms before turning them over and looking at the backs of them leaving the rest of them to watch on. Jordan glanced over at Scott with confusion making him simply just shrug back at him and look at Derek.

Derek glimpsed up at Jordan still turning over his hands before asking "He covered you in gasoline?"

Jordan nodded in response taking his hands out of Derek's grip and Lydia looked between the pair "It's the hair and nails, isn't it?" she paused as they all stared at her "the parts of the body that are sensually dead"

"Well they should be gone" Derek told her and more importantly Jordan.

"I was set on fire! All of me should be gone" Jordan exclaimed completely puzzled by all of this.

"Not if you're like us" Scott cut in eying Lydia and Derek, Sophia knew what he was referring to but didn't have any idea Lydia Martin, ex queen b of the school knew of the supernatural on going's as well.

"Like you?" Jordan replied nodding at Scott.

"I don't think he's like us" Derek said to Scott.

"Then what is he?" Lydia questioned. Jordan looking between all of them like he was going to go insane.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea" Derek informed them truthfully, he had never experienced anything like this before. Even with his knowledge there was nothing he could come up with that Jordan Parrish was.

"But you knew about Jackson and Kira" Scott piped in.

"This is a little out of my experience; there might be something in the bestiary, did you try Argent?"

"I don't know where he is" Scott answered hopeless.

"Ok wait, hold on" Jordan cut in completely lost and not following what they were on about "what the hell is a beast year? Actually that's not even my first question. Just…Just tell me one thing" he paused eyeing the three of them excluding Sophia who just looked like an innocent by stander at this point. "Are all of you like Lydia?"

Lydia raised her eyebrows up at the deputy confused as to what he was suggesting "Are all of you psychic?" he questioned more.

Scott glanced over at Derek a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips but Derek was the only to speak up in disbelief as Jordan's assumption "Psychic?"

"Yeah"

"Not exactly" Scott replied unsurely.

"Ok, then what are you?"

Derek nodded his head at Scott who was still staring at him with a questionable expression on his face as to say should he really let the deputy in on the supernatural and what he really was. Taking a deep breath, Scott turned his attention back to Jordan closing his eyes as he did so before he reopened them. His eyes now shining their alpha red colour and that was all it took to clarify to the young man what he was.

Scott began to explain about the supernatural and the things he had unfortunately experienced the past few years to Jordan Parrish. Lydia and Derek cut in whenever their knowledge was needed and helped to explain more so Jordan got a clearer understanding of how much a big deal this was and how crazy it probably did seem. Also they informed him of the dead pool, the current event they were trying to solve and deal with the best they could.

Jordan had now taken a seat down on Derek's couch, whilst Lydia and Scott wondered round in front of him getting deeper into the conversation and stories they were telling him. Derek made his way over to Sophia giving her a warm smile in which she returned biting down on her bottom lip trying to fight back the images what were now racing through her head of her and Derek's night together.

Fighting away Derek's gaze and the flashbacks she was having she turned her head to Jordan "What's a kanima?" he asked still uncertain about the supernatural and the creatures involved.

Lydia gave Scott a look and Scott sighed taking a seat on the couch beside Jordan "We'll get back to that. Just know that everyone like us, everyone with some kind of supernatural ability is on the dead pool"

"But I don't even know what I am" Jordan said to Scott in particular.

"I'm pretty sure they don't care" Derek added crossing his arms over his chest.

"How many professional assassins are we talking about?" he quizzed looking at Derek now.

"We're starting to lose count" Lydia informed him.

"But is it still just professionals?" Scott said quirking his eyebrows at everyone making them all go deep into thought.

"I don't think Haigh's ever tried anything like this" Jordan replied "I think he was taking a chance"

"That means anyone with the dead pool can take a chance" Derek proposed as Lydia came to stand beside him giving Sophia a brief smile knowing that Sophia was probably just as new to this side as Jordan.

"If Hague had it then who else does? How easy is it to get this thing now?"" he asked to no one in particular yet it made everyone panic slightly at the thought of anyone being in on this and killing for money. When it came to money anyone would do anything to get their hands on it. That's how messed up this world was.

"Meredith was only at my grandmother's lake house once. But I think once was enough" Lydia began to explain to the group of them who were now more separated around Derek's loft. Jordan and Scott were now stood away from the couch whilst Derek and Sophia stuck closely together. Their hands occasionally brushing together and Derek played with her fingers affectionately as they listened to Lydia.

"How did your grandmother know her?" Derek asked dropping Sophia's hand and folding his arms over his chest; Sophia felt her chest tighten at the mention of the Lake house where she experienced an assassin kill a werewolf.

"She didn't" Lydia said from her seat on the bed "She found her because of another woman named Maddie, the woman she loved"

Lydia got up from the end of the bed before she wondered over to Scott a photograph now in her hand and she handed it to him, his eyes trailing down to the photo and back to Lydia "I never met her but I saw her name everywhere. She used to be a part of a yacht racing team" Lydia continued walking around the room as she reminisced on her memories and knowledge "There were plaques, trophies in the lake house from all the things she'd won"

"How she die?" Jordan was the one to question next getting involved.

"How's not the story. It's what happened right before. My grandmother Lorraine use to work in San Francisco for IBM" Lydia paused turning on her heel and walking back over to where Derek and Sophia were "She was there on a weekend catching up on work, she started hearing this sound like rain but when she looked out the windows" Lydia glanced out of the loft window's everyone's eyes on her "All she saw was blue sky"

"But she kept hearing the rain?" Scott guessed.

"And it just kept getting louder. Rain, thunder, cracking, like gun shots in her head so loud that she finally just screamed"

"Like a banshee" Derek stated causing Sophia to tilt her head up at the man next to her confused as to what he was saying. She had never heard of this banshee word ever. Maybe she didn't know as much as she thought she did about the supernatural.

"She called Maddie who was planning on taking one of the boats out on the Lake, Maddie said that the sun was shining there too so Loraine didn't say anything"

"There was an accident" Sophia spoke up for the first time since they arrived, getting where the story was going.

"It took them four days to find Maddie's body and then it took decades to figure out how Loraine knew. She started with para physiologists, the PhD in their name made it more scientific. They built the study in the lake house according to every sue scientific theory they could find. None of them worked" Lydia said shaking her head tears pricking her eyes at the thoughts of her Grandmother "Then she started getting into more extreme things like mediums and psychic's all of them were failures until Meredith. They found her at Eichen House this fragile girl who didn't understand the thing's she heard. They brought her to the study and they almost killed her. She was hospitalised for almost over a year, she never really recovered. My grandmother drove her insane and I drove her to suicide and all she ever wanted to do was help"

Lydia composed herself before pulling out a folded note from her skirt pocket causing all of them to hurry over to the table where they now assembled around with interested eyes. "My grandmother created the code for the dead pool, they think she's the banshee who put the names on it in the first place" She told them opening up the note and sliding it across the table, numbers, signs and letters were written out in lines upon the paper. "She left me this message in the same code"

"But she didn't leave the cipher key did she?" Scott responded as Lydia shook her head sadly.

The new pack that had come to Derek's loft, dispersed after going over their new information and what their next turn of events would be. Jordan Parrish left in his new brand new SUV after learning of the supernatural and still unaware of what he was. Lydia made her way to Stiles house to add to the murder board Stiles had in his room and to work some more on the key code Loraine left her for the dead pool. Whereas, Scott decided to stay at Derek's a tad longer much to Derek and Sophia's wants as they just wanted to spend the night alone together with no more interruptions.

Sophia pulled Derek over to the side of the room away from Scott who was waiting aimlessly against the table "I think I'm going to take a shower whilst you two have your boy talk, if that's ok?" Sophia suggested smiling up at Derek who nodded back at her.

"That's completely fine" He grinned at her mischievously wondering over to the bathroom door as Sophia skipped behind him. Derek went over to his shower in the corner of the bathroom; he turned on the shower for Sophia and set the temperature for her.

"You're a star" Sophia basically thanked him bending up on her tip toes and pressing a hard kiss on Derek's lips. His hand's found her waist as he pecked her lips back before both of them pulled away smiling at one another.

Cheekily Sophia brought her hands down to the hem of her shorts and pulled them off her legs leaving them to end up on the floor beneath her feet. Derek raised his eyebrows up at the sight of Sophia in just her knickers and grey t-shirt, her legs and ass were doing crazy things to him.

He wanted nothing more to pick her up, throw her down onto his bed and repeat what had happened not long ago. "You're an absolute tease. Get in that shower now" Derek ordered to her trying to avert his eyes from her body but it was no luck, she was stunning.

Sophia smirked at Derek's words bending over purposely to pick up her shorts earning a light smack on the ass cheek from Derek. She turned back round to him seeing him jogging out of the room with a naughty expression on his face. He closed the bathroom door up leaving Sophia to shower and tidy herself up leaving Scott and Derek alone.

Scott was now stood in front of Derek's bed staring intensely at the gun he hadn't expected to be in Derek's space yet it was. He picked the gun up and placed it into his hands, his fingers hovering over the trigger button releasing it was actually loaded.

"Careful with that" Derek said smartly coming over to Scott and standing beside him.

"Thought you didn't like guns?" Scott quizzed Derek knowing him well enough to know that guns weren't his favourite thing on the planet at all. He passed the gun back to Derek who remained silent already knowing he was faced with the reality again rather than the way he felt when he was with Sophia. "Does this have something to do with your eyes?"

"My eyes, my strength, the healing, all of it" Derek confessed honestly to Scott and for the first time he felt ok to own up to someone about it.

"Gone?" Scott said surprised and confused.

"Whatever Kate did to me it's still happening" Derek told him placing the gun back down onto the bed as Scott rubbed his hands together nervously.

"If the dead pool was really made by a Banshee" Derek raised his head up at this as Scott continued "Then there's something else you should know about. Your name broke the third list, it was a cypher key"

"And the other two keys were Alison and Aiden" Derek worked out what Scott was getting at making him lower his head again sadness washing over him but he wouldn't let it bring him down enough to become a huge issue for him. Derek had been through worse.

"I-I-I I don't want to make you nervous but kind of feels like there could be a pattern here doesn't it? Alison, Aiden, you"

"Names picked by a banshee"

"It could mean you're in danger and don't think I haven't noticed that you've brought Sophia into your life, how is she going to be able to handle all of this? She's even younger than me" Scott questioned Derek but it was more like he was interrogating him rather than just asking him nicely.

"Scott, banshees don't predict danger" he paused dramatically "They predict death"

"Still? You're going to get a seventeen year old girl involved in this. Are you even going to tell her about your name being one of the keys to the dead pool?"

"She knows enough about my loss of power and such, Sophia doesn't need to know any more than she does, I'm doing this to protect her whilst I still can" Derek snapped back at him annoyed causing Scott to step back a little.

"I'm just saying" Scott sighed walking away from Derek and over to the door to head home "I'll help you to protect her as much as I can for you but don't leave it to late"

Scott didn't even give Derek the chance to reply before he rolled open the door and exited out of the loft leaving Derek alone to decide what the hell he was going to do about Sophia, whether or not he wanted to tell her everything. He didn't want to cause a drama or upset her after how good things had been between them. But if she didn't know and something happened to him, there would be so many questions she'd want to know. So what was he supposed to do?


	17. Part 15:

**Author note: So here we are again with a new chapter! Wow I am still so happy with all the reviews I have been getting so thank you everyone! I really do appreciate it! So please keep it up and drop me a review after this part letting me know what you thought!**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I have changed the age of Sophia and what school grade she is in if that's ok with everybody? I made a mistake because originally I wanted her to be younger than Scott, Stiles and everyone else but I wanted her to be slightly older than sixteen but I guess to fit in with the actual teen wolf plot I have changed her age to sixteen and made her a sophomore now instead so it is more accurate. **

**Hopefully that makes sense to everyone, if it doesn't feel free to message me and I'll explain everything! If anyone wants her to actually be in their (scott/stiles) grade then let me know! All opinions and ideas are welcome! **

**Also guys I have changed the cover photo! I really hope everyone loves it's just as I do! It's so simple but I love it! **

**Anyway, I hope you like this part, drop me a review with your thoughts on this part and your opinions on changing Sophia's age?! **

**Enjoy! **

**Part 15:**

After some of the gang had unexpectedly turned up at Derek's loft late last night, it was now the following Sunday morning which meant Sophia and Derek had gone to sleep after they all had left. When they had woken up the next morning, Derek made Sophia and himself some breakfast before they got themselves ready for the day and Derek was now on his way to Sophia's to drop her home.

It wasn't like she wanted to leave Derek or be apart from him but she still had things she needed to back at home for example the history report she had due, the other homework she had piling up and studying she had to do to make it through sophomore year successfully. Also, she had to do tidy and clean the house up, whilst her parents were away and her sister was supposedly missing meaning the chores were all left to her to do. After all the crazy on going's the past few week's everything was getting on top of her and she needed to take some time to fix things before they got even more out of hand.

Due to being on top of the world, Sophia hadn't even noticed the off mood Derek was in that late morning, she was literally too happy to even take note of the way he was acting around her or that he was being off with her. She didn't want anything to ruin the mood she was in and the way she felt about Derek now. She didn't want it to end. She wanted to be able to be like this with him all day and not have to face the real problems.

Sophia leant over to the radio in Derek's car turning the volume control up slightly, the intro of the song what was now being played on the radio filled the car, she couldn't help bob her head to the music as Derek focused his eyes and attention on the road. He didn't want to have to tell Sophia what Scott had told him last night. It would ruin the great mood she was in and he couldn't do that to her when she was in such a cheerful way. So all he had to do was stay quiet as much as he could and when Sophia wanted his attention he would give it to her the best he could, he would fake his mood just for her to remain happy.

The song the big bad wolf played out in the car, the lyrics and title of the song seemed too relevant to the supernatural world the two lived in them. Sophia's eyes widened at the tune in shock, her hands covering her mouth trying to hold back the laughter she felt, this situation was way too funny and awkward to be in right now due to circumstances.

Derek on the other hand was not impressed and put a dampener on his already not so great mood. It was like everything was a constant reminder of what was going on in his life. Reaching over, he switched off the radio irritated and put his eyes back on to the road in front of them, the car now filled with silence.

"You've got to admit that was kind of funny" Sophia said with a slight laugh turning her attention to Derek and frowning when she saw the look on his face.

"If I had the same sense of humour as a preteen" Derek replied back quickly with no emotion on his face and in his voice.

"Oh are you saying that's what I have?" she raised her eyebrows up questionably knowing Derek probably had just woken up on the wrong side of the bed, she didn't think much of his change in behaviour. Derek couldn't exactly be new Derek all the time. He still had to be Derek Hale.

"No but you're not far from it" Derek half joked in return not wanting to hurt her feeling's but his mood was getting the better of him.

"Oh that's real nice, Hale" Sophia smirked at him, knowing he was probably teasing her. Leaning over in her seat she pressed her lips to his cheek before trailing her lips down to his jaw and neck in the same teasing manner.

Derek felt his skin tingle from her delicate touch, the feeling of her lips on his skin was driving him crazy and was distraction him from the road. However much he wanted to pull over the car, pull her onto his lap and kiss her in every way possible. He knew he couldn't and had to restrict himself as much as possible in case he crumbled in front of her.

Sophia pulled her lips away from his lower neck and gazed up at him, the same emotionless expression on his chiselled face causing Sophia to sigh and pout her lip sitting back in her seat. Derek felt guilty and rude for ignoring Sophia's attempts and being somewhat harsh to her this morning.

When they pulled up outside her house and he drove onto the drive way, he unbuckled his seat belt and leant over to her, putting his hands on either side of her face, kissing her long and hard. Sophia felt surprised at Derek's sudden move on her making her forget the strange way he was acting before. She brought her hand up to the back of his neck, running her fingers through the ends of his hair and kissing him back with just as much force.

After a few minutes their lips disconnected, Sophia's smile growing bigger on her face and even for a moment Derek found himself grinning back at her. Whatever Sophia did to him, she did it good and for the better in some cases. Sophia herself felt good and happy when she was alone with him, when there was no crazy supernatural on going's or arguments, when it was just them two together in a room it was like nothing else mattered.

Taking off her seat belt, she bent down and grabbed her duffel back from under her feet turning her head back to Derek. "When will I see you again?" she asked intently hoping it wasn't going to be long before she was back with him.

"Tomorrow?" Derek suggested hopeful and it would give him enough time to maybe figure out what the hell was going to happen to him and if Sophia could handle the truth.

"I can't tomorrow" Sophia sighed her heart sinking knowing it was going to have to be longer than she thought "I have school and then it's the bonfire tomorrow night"

"Well I'll have to pop round after that, won't I?" he replied placing his hand on her knee and giving it a squeeze suggestively making her blush enormously and bite down on her bottom lip.

"I guess you will" She reached over pressing her lips on his kissing him passionately one last time before saying goodbye and heading her way inside her house.

When she had gotten inside she was reminded why she had avoided and had spent hardly any time in this place the past few weeks. Everything about the house she grew up, spent her childhood to her teen years living in with her family and visited by her friends was replaced with emptiness, loneliness and fear. Sophia didn't even feel safe in her own home. But her needs weren't always going to be put in place. Like the fact she still had a personal life what consisted of homework and reports to do, cleaning and tidying the house, doing chores and attending school.

That afternoon that's exactly what she spent her time doing. First she started on the history report she had due that week, she spent about two hours of hard work and concentration on the report, making sure it was up to scratch and her best effort. Once she had done that, she grabbed herself some snacks and continued with the rest of small tasks she had been set for homework. When she was done with all her work, she started on tidying and cleaning the house, as well as washing her dirty clothes and ironing the clean ones.

Sophia felt like a proper domestic goddess, it was like she was doing something productive for once in her life seeing as she was the only person currently living in her house. Everything was left to her. It wasn't until it started getting dark outside that Sophia released she had been busy all day and hadn't given herself some relaxation time at all this weekend.

She showered, washed her hair, cleaned and redressed her bandage on her arm, made herself some dinner, painted her nails and sat herself down on her bed, her phone in her hand and quiet relaxing music playing out in her room. Sophia hadn't spoken to Derek much during the day but found herself texting him and calling him whenever she could. The same mood from before he was in was still there but Sophia didn't want to bother him with the constant questioning. She was happy for Derek to open up to her, something he had to learn to do in order to trust her. What was any friendship or whatever without trust?

The next morning Sophia was on her way to school with Kelsey being her ride for the day seeing as Sophia had left her car at the school the other day and hadn't gotten the chance to ever return to get it due to the incident in the woods. Sophia found herself growing closer to Kelsey over the past few days, whether or not it was due to her finding out about Derek as much as Sophia denied it to her. Especially when they pulled up to school that morning, their friends were nowhere to be found in their usual meet up place.

"What the hell, where is everyone?" Kelsey questioned confused climbing out of the driver's seat bag on her shoulder and a couple of books hooked under her arm.

"I have no idea" Sophia answered curiously looking around any sign of the girls but there was no one there. It was like they had vanished.

"They should be here, they would have let us know if they weren't going to attend school today" Kelsey said locking her car up and joining Sophia in front of her car.

"I know, this doesn't make sense" Sophia paused turning to Kelsey "I'm going to head over to my car just to get some of my books; thanks for the ride again, I'll see you in History"

"Yeah I'll see you then, I'll let you know if I can get in contact with the girls or find them at least" Kelsey gave Sophia a small smile before wondering over to the entrance of the school building whilst Sophia went to go find her car in the parking lot.

After Sophia had found her car and retrieved some of her books, she made her way to her first class of the day which was chemistry which was the only class she didn't have with any of her friends. This meant she was sneakily texting Derek and Kelsey throughout the class without the teacher noticing. Something Sophia spent her time doing rather than paying attention to the class.

The morning classes seemed to fly by thankfully to the students and possibly teachers. It was now the lunch break, between classes and break something very strange was going on between Sophia and her friends. Kelsey had never found the girls that morning before school, when Sophia and Kelsey had bumped into Gabriella between movement to third period she had been off with them and then when break arrived Gabriella, Emily and the boys were both being distant with the pair. Making them both feel awkward and hurt that they were acting that way.

They both couldn't think what they had done to upset any of them; they weren't the type of people to gossip about the others but maybe that's what they had done. It wasn't like any of them to have tension within the group so this was very strange. Sophia and Kelsey found themselves sitting inside Sophia's car that lunch disclosed from the rest of the group and outside world. Being popular they knew people would talk about them if they were seen not being with the others so hiding out in Sophia's car was the best action to take.

"I really don't get this, it's not like we have said anything about them or to them in a horrible way, we're not them type of people!" Kelsey complained as she finished off the bagel she was eating.

"I know Kels, just try not to worry about it, it will sort it selves out whatever's happened" Sophia tried to reassure her friend though she wasn't so sure herself.

"I know but it's just awkward. Like what are we supposed to do at the bonfire tonight?" she asked rhetorically with a deep sigh hating the situation they were in.

"We'll act normal. We'll pretend like nothing's happened and we're still all okay, it's worth a shot right?" Sophia turned her head to Kelsey with a supportive smile.

"I guess so" Kelsey returned the smile at Sophia as the sound of Sophia's phone ringing filled the car causing Sophia to jump slightly and take her phone off the dashboard.

'Incoming Call: Derek'

Biting down on her bottom lip, she threw her phone down onto the back seat behind her and opened up her yoghurt pot ignoring the weird look Kelsey was giving her. The phone went silent as well as the car and Sophia began to eat her yoghurt awkwardly hoping Kelsey wouldn't question her. Sophia really didn't want to have to explain to her best friend about Derek, when not even Sophia herself knew what they were and what their involvement was. Yet Kelsey did exactly that.

"What the hell was that, Sophia? You don't just randomly chuck your phone in the back of the car for no reason" the girl asked her friend with raised eyebrows while Sophia continued to avoid her gaze.

"It was nothing" Sophia muttered finishing off the yoghurt in her pot. She hated this integration.

"It didn't seem like nothing" Kelsey scoffed curiously as the phone began ringing again making Sophia finally glancing over at Kelsey with an anxious look.

The two of them scrambled to get the phone off the back seat of the car, Kelsey obviously winning the phone like it was a prize and she held it in her hands much to Sophia's demands of her to give it back to her. Kelsey's eyes grew bigger at the sight of Derek's name flashing up on the bright Iphone screen and it wasn't long before she was smirking at that her theories had been correct all along.

"Derek Hale, huh?" She teased handing the phone back to Sophia who was blushing madly and lost for words. "I thought you said nothing was going on between you two"

"There wasn't at the time" Sophia sighed shutting her eyes in attempt to calm herself down as she pressed the ignore button on her phone. Derek was going to kill her for ignoring him and not getting back to him.

"But there is now?"

"I guess so" Sophia reopened her eyes and looked at her friend who was grinning madly at Sophia making her rethink all her worries about telling her friends about her involvement with Derek when Kelsey seemed so ecstatic for her. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. "I don't really know what we are if I'm honest, we're not 'together' together but we're not exactly just friends either"

"That sound's complicated" Kelsey giggled as Sophia nodded her head with a slight smile "But oh my god, I can't believe you're actually like with Derek freaking Hale, he's got that sexy bad serious older guy image to him"

"He's a softy at heart" Sophia joked thinking of all the times Derek had proved her wrong about being this tough bad guy when really he was just as caring as any normal person would be.

"I bet the sex is great isn't it?" Kelsey beamed causing Sophia to gasp and hit her friend playfully on the arm at her assumption, an assumption what wasn't far from the truth if she could say so from her experience with Derek from the night before last. It was something Sophia never imagined herself doing with an older guy and with anyone ever after Jake. She never thought she would be with anyone after he left because he left so sudden.

"But no seriously, you're so lucky" Kelsey sighed dramatically as their laughter came to an end "I'll never date any guy, not even the older ones because I'm just Greenberg's little sister"

"Oh come on Kelsey, don't be so silly"

"It's true though"

"Well we can try changing that, like at the bonfire tonight" Sophia suggested moving her eyebrows up and down in a jokingly manner making Kelsey laugh and smirk at her friend knowing what she was getting at.

The bonfire was the school's lacrosse team's annual bonfire what happened every year on the night before a holiday period. This meant that most students spent their nights getting drunk, dancing to music, socialising with their friends and possibly hooking up with one another. The past couple of years Sophia had been too tipsy to even remember what had happened but this year she was definitely going to go about it in a different way. She was obviously going to have fun but not enough fun to but intoxicated and unaware of her actions.

After school that day, Sophia went over to Kelsey's to get ready whilst the rest of their friends decided to ignore and avoid them like they had been doing all day. Although, they knew if they were out of it tonight then they might stand a chance of getting through to them. Due to Sophia's new resolution, she was going to be the one to drive Kelsey and herself to the bonfire that night meaning she wasn't going to be drinking and instead looking after Kelsey if she got herself in a state, which was quite possible.

The two girls got themselves ready styling their hair which for Sophia consisted of lose curls whilst Kelsey threw her hair up in a high pony tail on the top of her head, they both retouched on their makeup from earlier that day and changed into the clothes they were going to wear to the event. Sophia decided on some high waisted black skinny jeans, a cropped dark blue sweater with a lace pattern round the edging and her favourite black and white high top converse. Kelsey wore a red tartan long sleeved bodycon dress, a black leather jacket and some black ankle boots. Before they left the house they had some dinner with Kelsey's family.

Once they were ready they piled into Sophia's car and made their way to the bonfire, Kelsey had a water bottle with her filled with some alcohol to see her through the night. After a ten minute drive, Kelsey and Sophia turned up at the school where the bonfire celebrations were already kicking off. In the middle of the grass area towards the side of the school was the bonfire which was lit up and lightening the surrounding areas as well as some dj lights, a dj and his system was assembled in a space on the grass and students were crowded around having a good time.

The two girls exited the car and joined the mass number of students at the bonfire. Searching around the faces of people, Kelsey spotted their friends and they awkwardly made their way over to them knowing that this meeting could make things worse or resolve them.

Kelsey uneasily waved at Josh and Gabriella who were staring at them as they approached them. The group was assembled in a tight circle, each with red cup's in their hands probably full of alcoholic beverages like per usual and they were deep in conversation.

Gabriella nudged Emily who spun around on her feet and was met by the desperate eyes of Sophia and Kelsey who were nervous as hell to find out what was going on with their friendship. To the girl's surprise, Emily squealed throwing her arms around both the girls' shoulders and squeezing them tightly.

"You're finally here, I was thinking you were never going to show" Emily told them with a laugh as they both hugged her back confused to this sudden chance in manner.

"Uh yeah" Kelsey mumbled pulling away from the group huddle and looking around at everyone with a puzzled face. Why the hell were they being so nice and friendly all of a sudden?

"We're really sorry about ignoring you both today but trust me it was all in a good cause" Emily paused rolling her eyes over to Sophia whilst Gabriella beckoned Kelsey over to her in which she followed. "I've got a surprise for you"

"For me?" Sophia repeated as Emily grabbed her hands and spun her around so her back was now facing away from everyone else.

"Yes you! Now close your eyes" Emily instructed her before Sophia even got the chance to shut her eyes Emily covered them with her hands.

It felt like minutes, maybe even hours that Sophia waited for whatever her surprise was. She was past the point of confused as to what was going on, she was literally freaking out about this. Why had her friends especially Emily decided to surprise her so out of the blue, it wasn't like it was her birthday or that she had done anything in order to deserve something like this?

Although it was only a few seconds when Emily took her hands away from Sophia's face and Sophia reopened her eyes to be met by a sight she thought she would never see again or should she say someone she thought she would never see. It was safe to say Sophia was shocked and her body was literally frozen to the spot she was stood in. She couldn't move or do anything.

The person stood in front of her give her a cheeky smirk holding out their arms wide, their dirty blonde hair was slightly longer than it was the last time she had seen them, it was styled into a low quiff on the top of their head, their eyes were that familiar grey blue colour what she used to staring into, they had gotten taller and broader, they looked much older and had defined features.

It was a complete blast from the past, something Sophia was not even expecting and wasn't ready for, she didn't think this day would ever come. But it had and Sophia felt lost.


End file.
